


Life From The Ashes: Book 5 (1/2)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 5 (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life From The Ashes: Book 5 - Generations by Jo B

Life from the Ashes Series. Book 5 - Generations 1  
by Jo B  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fifth and final book in the series. The story is told from Alex's POV.  
I would like to thank all of my wonderful beta-readers Laurie, Tobiette, Nicole, and Demi-X for their edits and plot advice and suggestions. I want to thank Helen for her great editing, and Kiyoko, Dawn, Cerulean Blue, and Susan for their suggestions and feedback.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 1  
Alex  
By Jo B

Crystal Palace  
Tuesday, November 21, 2017

I take a deep breath of the chilly nighttime air. It helps to clear my head. I'm standing outside on the veranda off the entertainment room. My daughters' birthday party is winding down inside. I bring the brandy snifter to my lips and sip the warm liquid as I look out over the countryside. I can see the distant lights from villages scattered across the island. I try to find comfort in the view, but it does little to squelch the hollow feeling in my belly that signals the onset of my three-day cycle.

Immortals are always able to tell when our cycle is occurring, even without the compulsions being present. We become physically uncomfortable throughout the three days, and horny as hell. All immortals have their cycles at the same time each month, which is convenient since Fox and I usually fuck like bunnies throughout the three days. We tend to wear Walter out by the third day.

I take another sip of brandy. My nerves are a tangled mess. I'm fearful that my compulsions will start up again at any time. I'm hoping I'll last as long as Fox and the other immortals did after giving birth for the third time. Their compulsions mysteriously stopped or so they thought. It was four years after they stopped nursing their last child that their compulsions started again. I've been anxious for over three years, since I stopped nursing Fox's and my daughters. Our daughters are seven years old today.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

I smile as my three birthday girls race out onto the veranda. They are dressed for their party in purple tights and dark purple velvet and lace dresses. They are identical triplets with green eyes, chestnut hair, and a beautiful mole on their right cheeks similar to Fox's. They are going to be sultry beauties when they reach adulthood. Giving me another thing to worry about.

"You shouldn't be out here without your coats, sweethearts," I say, kneeling down so I'm at their height.

"We just wanted to show you what Daddy Fox gave us," Regan says, holding out the small decorative wooden box, slightly different from the wooden boxes her sisters are holding.

I take it from her and smile, then try to open it, but I can't find the latch. Leave it to Fox to given them secret puzzle boxes. I finally find the secret lever, but still pretend to not be able to open it. "Okay, Regan, I give up. Show me how to open it."

She grins with delight taking the box and has it open in seconds. "Daddy Fox said we could hide all of our secrets inside."

"I'm going to put the necklace you gave me inside mine, Daddy," Morgan says.

I smile at her then turned to her sister. "What are you going to put inside yours, Alina?" I ask. She is the shyest of the three and most like her Daddy Fox.

"I'm going to put my favorite poems inside."

She also writes poetry -- pretty smart for a seven-year-old. I look away from her as my name is called.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Sergei asks. He's standing nervously in the doorway.

He's been acting strange lately. We assume it's because his sorcerer powers are starting to make an appearance. Sergei is going to be sixteen in three weeks. He's already one inch taller than I am and built like a linebacker. The pudgy baby fat has long since turned into muscle. The boy is almost the spitting image of Walter, except for the fact that he has hair. He may lose that in time. As a sorcerer, he will continue to age until he reaches thirty. I think Walter said he started losing his hair in his early twenties.

"Girls, why don't you go back inside and warm up," I say.

"Okay, Daddy," they say in unison, kissing me on the cheek before heading back inside and Sergei closes the French doors after them.

"What is it, Serg?" I rise off the cold concrete and lean against the railing.

Sergei walks over to the railing and looks out into the night. Without looking at me he blurts out, "Kat's pregnant."

"What?" My mouth is hanging open as I stare at him in shock. I shut it and set the brandy snifter down. Kat is Ari's and Duffy's sixteen-year-old daughter. She's seven months older than Sergei. They have been friends all of their lives. It never occurred to me that their friendship had progress beyond that. "Talk to me, Sergei."

"Dad, I love Kat...but I'm afraid to tell Dad Fox and Dad Walter. I don't want Dad Walter to be angry with me."

What a mess. I shake my head and stare toward the entertainment room. Through the glass I can see Walter and Fox inside laughing with our children. Children? Where have the years gone? River is already twenty-two and he still hasn't changed into an immortal. Hope and Faith are seventeen and in less than eight months, on their eighteenth birthdays, they will be marrying the two men we helped them choose. The others are still children. Our youngest, Arman is three years old. "Sergei, you should have told us that you were sexually active. How far along is Kat?"

"I think five months...ah, she's starting to show...a lot. We decided that I should talk to you," he says nervously, glancing back toward the entertainment room. "Are you disappointed in me, Dad?"

"Yes, I'm disappointed! Sergei, I wish you had told me sooner than this. Kat's condition should be monitored. She's the first female in our country who's become pregnant naturally since the failed invasion." I head toward the door. "Come on, Serg, we need to have a long talk with Walter and Fox." I know he's terrified. He has a closer bond to them, especially Fox. All immortals have a special bond with the children they've given birth to. I know how the bond feels. I share the same bond with my six daughters and son.

Fox glances up smiling. It fades quickly and his eyes turn worried. "What's wrong?"

I look at our older kids. "Kids, watch your brothers and sisters, we need to talk to Sergei in private."

We walk down the hall to Fox's and my home offices. We enter through the door to my office. I flip on the lights then walk past the giant fish tank and pour three tumblers of scotch and carry them over to Fox and Walter.

"Alex, I'm still nursing..."

"Drink it, Fox. Arman can go a day without nursing." Arman is Walter's son and has an appetite similar to what Sergei had when he was that age. Arman is also a stubborn little bugger and will refuse to go a day without nursing. I pity Fox when he has to try to wean the boy in the next few months.

Fox sips the drink, while Walter throws his back and pours himself another. Sergei is standing nervously in the middle of the room.

Walter looks at him as he nurses his second drink. "Okay, Sergei, tell us what you've done?"

Sergei looks at me pleadingly.

I shake my head. "Nope. You tell them, Serg."

"Kat's pregnant."

"Hm, I thought she was looking rather chubby lately," Fox says calmly as he walks over and pours some more scotch into his glass. He takes a big swallow then tops off the glass again.

"Fox, our son just announced he's gotten a girl pregnant, is that all you can say?" Walter asks, stunned.

"Do Ari and Duffy know?" Fox asks, looking at his son. He shrugs indifferently. "Probably not, you're still in one piece. Well, I suppose you'll be moving out now. I can help you pack your things tomorrow."

Sergei is shaking like a leaf at this point. I find myself apprehensive. Fox isn't acting normally. He's too calm and cold. There is no humor or compassion in his dark hazel eyes.

"Fox, you're scaring the boy," Walter says.

"Boy? I don't see any boy!" he shouts suddenly, slamming his glass on the table. "I see a man who's old enough to make a baby! You are going to be able to support your baby and Kat aren't you, Sergei?" Fox picks the glass back up and takes another deep swallow while glaring at the boy.

Tears are streaming down Sergei's cheeks. "Daddy, I'm sorry," he says in a small voice. I'm worried that he's going to pass out.

Walter and I are frozen by a look from Fox. He sets the glass down and walks over to his son. Sergei is two inches taller and outweighs Fox by at least sixty pounds. Fox wipes the tears away with his thumbs then takes Sergei in his arms. The boy is bawling and clinging to Fox. Fox kisses the side of his head and whispers something in his ear that I can't make out. Then he says, "I expect you to talk to your fathers and me. Don't ever shut us out of your life again, Sergei. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm so sorry."

Walter walks over and hugs them both. "We're going to have to talk to Ari and Duffy. I'll get them on the phone and explain the situation."

Telling Ari and Duffy that our son has knocked their daughter up is not a conversation I want to be a part of. "I'll go watch our kids, Fox, while you and Walter talk to Ari and Duffy."

"They'll be fine with their older brothers and sisters, Alex. You're coming with us. He's your son, too." Fox takes Sergei's hand and says softly, "Come on, honeybear, let's put some cold water on your face. We wouldn't want your girlfriend to see that you've been crying."

"Dad, do you hate me?"

Fox stops and hugs the boy again. "Sergei, you're my child...I could never hate you. I'm just upset that you didn't listen to any of the safe sex talks that we've had about condoms or abstaining until you are older. Then keeping this from me doesn't exactly make me happy. Don't ever think that I don't love you. I'll love you always, honeybear."

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Sergei is relaxed and is leaning against Fox. "Don't call me honeybear in front of Kat...it's sort of embarrassing."

"Tough luck! Embarrassing our kids is one of the few perks us fathers have," Fox quips.

"Ah, Dad!" Sergei whines.

I watch as they disappear into the bathroom. Despite Sergei's size, he is still only fifteen and has a lot of growing up to do.

When we arrive down at our friends' apartment ten minutes later, Duffy is sitting in the enormous chair designed to handle his massive size. He doesn't look well. He's old for a n'thral. Most die before they reach sixty, and he's seventy. It is Ari who is keeping him alive, but even the immortal's healing powers cannot prevent time from stealing the giant's life. Hans is having better luck with Frohike, who is seventy-one, it doesn't require as much energy to keep the smaller man looking like he's still in his fifties. However, even Hans cannot stop his lover from aging indefinitely.

Kat runs over to Sergei as soon as we step into the room. "You told all of them?" She looks pregnant even under all those frumpy clothes. I can't believe we didn't notice it. She's tall for a female, at least six feet. Just a couple inches shorter than Sergei. Kat has her father's red hair, its curly and tied in the back. She's beautiful.

Ari is standing watching her and us. He is holding his two-year-old daughter Bridget. She is his fourth child. His others, Anna and Diana aren't in the room. Anna is thirteen years old and Diana is nine. It's becoming hard for me to remember all of our friends' children's names let alone their ages. We no longer celebrate birthdays or Christmas with them. We host three big parties a year. Halloween, New Year's, and a summer clam bake on the beach. The other holidays are just for our children and us. Now it looks like it will be extended to include our grandchildren and in-laws.

Ari speaks quietly, "I've called Doctor Pendrell and set up an appointment for Kat tomorrow morning. I can't believe I didn't notice that she is pregnant!"

Walter walks over to him. "I'm sorry, Ari, Duffy. We had no idea that our son and your daughter were having sex."

"I don't know what we're going to do with her. She's always been headstrong," Duffy says, shaking his head. He stays seated.

Kat snaps, "Dad, I'm in the room! I'm sixteen and quite capable of making my own decisions!" She holds onto Sergei's hand. "I love Sergei, and he loves me!"

"You're still too young, Kat," Ari says.

"No. I'm not, Dad! I'm almost seventeen! When I turn eighteen, it is expected that I will marry and start having children. That is less than two years from now! At least I found someone who I love and will happily marry!"

Walter shakes his head. "Kat, only Fox's, Alex's, and my daughters are required to marry when they turn eighteen. It is the price we pay for my being King."

"No. My friends and I have discussed this. We live in luxury and under your protection. Only your power as King keeps our fathers and us safe from harm. It isn't fair that only Hope, Faith, Kaylie, and their sisters are required to be married. All of us have taken a vow to marry on our eighteenth birthday. So you see," she smiles, taking Sergei's hand. "I'm getting a head start."

I watch the two of them and know that Kat's the instigator and the driving force behind their relationship. Sergei looks at her with big puppy dog eyes, totally under her power. It's not that Sergei is stupid, far from it. His heart is just too big and he gives his love too easily. I smile. At least he's given it to someone who will be good for him. Kat has Ari's intelligence and love for adventure. She is already showing great promise as a sorceress. The two of them will make quite a team down the road.

"God," Fox groans.

"What?" Everyone looks at him.

"It just hit me. I'm going to be a grandfather."

Kat smiles and walks over and hugs him. "Gramps, you're looking really good for an old man," she teases.

Fox returns the hug. "Welcome to the family, Kat."

"So does that mean you don't object to my stealing your son?"

"No. I do expect you both to finish high school before you get married."

"No problem. It will take at least a year to plan the big wedding I have in mind," she smirks.

Now it is Ari's and Duffy's turn to groan.

Walter stiffens. "Fox, Alex, we're needed at home," he says, turning he runs out of the room without telling us what is wrong. I hate when he does that! Sergei remains behind with Kat and her parents as we follow Walter. At times like these, I feel totally lost without my sorcerer's powers. I haven't had my powers since CGB Spender abducted me sixteen years ago. I'm not sure if they will ever come back.

"Walter, what is it?" I ask as we step onto the elevator.

"It's River...he's passed out. Kaylie says he's running a fever."

I wonder if this means our son is finally changing. He's already beautiful -- I can't imagine what he'll look like after his change. Fox and I exchange worried glances. "What a night!" I mutter.

"I could use another drink," Fox sighs.

"After we attend to River let's get drunk. Walter can take care of the kids," I suggest.

"You're on, Alex." Fox smiles.

Walter sighs. He knows better than to complain. He's had life easy, while Fox and I have gone years without drinking and enduring many sleepless nights for our kids.

The elevator stops on our floor and we race down the corridors to the entertainment room. The kids have covered River with a blanket. Our youngest children are crying.

"Don't worry, squirts, River is going to be fine," I say, kneeling next to him. He is burning up. I can already see changes in him.

Walter bends down and scoops him up, blanket and all. River doesn't weigh much; he's slender and only five feet ten inches tall. Walter easily handles his weight as he carries River to his bedroom.

I enter the bedroom behind them and look around the room as Fox pulls back the covers on the bed and Walter places River down. They remove his clothes as I wander around. I don't come in here any longer. I'm surprised at how it's changed since he was a boy. He has family photographs along with his paintings hanging on the walls. I smile when I see his rag doll rabbit sitting in a place of honor on his bookshelf. This is the room of an adult. No longer is the little boy present. River paints professionally now. I've go down to his studio every week to see his latest creations. They sell for thousands of dollars on the open market. Walter, Fox, and I are happy that River's profession doesn't involve any perils unlike ours. He hardly ever leaves the palace except for trips to purchase more paints or to show his work on the mainland. A large force of sorcerers always accompanies him. All of whom are looking to win his heart, since it's been agreed upon that he will marry once his womb develops.

I look down at our son's beautiful face. He has a few close friends, and had a boyfriend briefly, but he mainly keeps to himself. We are the only ones he lets close. I walk into the bathroom. Again, I'm amazed at the changes. He has a razor sitting next to the sink. God, where have the years gone? I wet a washcloth with cold water and carry it back to the room. I sit on the bed and clean the sweat from his body. Walter takes the washcloth from my hand.

"Alex, why don't you and Fox put the kids to bed, then you can start on your hangover. I'll sit up with River."

I am hesitant to leave. I don't want our son going through this moment in his life without me being here for him.

Walter must have read my emotions. "Alex, it took Fox three days to change. We're going to have to sit in shifts with him. But for now, go and enjoy yourselves."

"Come on, sweetheart," Fox says, taking my hand. He's so calm after everything that's happened tonight. He bends down and kisses River's brow. Walter and I have relied on Fox's calm resolve over the years. Nothing seems to rattle him. He can handle several case files while attending to our children and listening to them intently.

It takes us an hour to put the kids to bed. Arman isn't happy about going to bed without nursing. We spend some time with Hope and Faith telling them about their younger brother and Kat. They're excited about becoming aunts soon. It seems that Sasha and Nicky already knew about their brother. We finally end up back in the entertainment room.

"Scotch, vodka, beer, or wine?" I ask.

"A vodka martini would be great, Alex."

I smile. Fox is serious about getting drunk. I don't remember him ever having a martini in all the years I've known him. I fix the martinis in a shaker. Fox has been very good since Arman was born. He's only had the occasional glass of wine or a beer.

"I'm going to wean Arman next month," Fox says from his position on the sofa. "God, that kid has an appetite worse than Sergei's! Not to mention he's starting to bite."

"Good luck, Fox. I don't think Arman is going to be very happy with being cut off." I hand him the martini. He sips it and makes a face, then closes his eyes, leaning back against the cushions. There is a look of contentment on his beautiful face. I curl up next to him and sip my own martini.

"All things considered, Alex, these last fifteen years have been my happiest." Fox leans against me and opens his eyes. They're a fiery green. "You have to admit, if it was up to us we'd never have had any of our children. Maybe these compulsions really were for the best."

I wrap my arm around his back and pull him closer. "Fox, I love our kids, you know I do, but I'd give anything if I didn't have to become pregnant again."

"Alex, you're just afraid because you're so fertile. Having one baby at a time isn't good enough for you," Fox quips.

I roll my eyes. "It's Walter's and your fault that I had twins then triplets!"

Fox snorts, taking a swallow of his drink. "Alex, if Walter and I are the ones at fault then how come I only had one baby per each of my last three pregnancies?"

I glare at him and pull away. I don't want to listen to him. I'm dreading becoming pregnant again! How could he sit there joking?

Fox touches my back lightly. "I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You shouldn't joke about something like this," I grumble.

"I'm sorry, Alex. Forgive me?" He's rubbing soothing circles on my back. It's impossible to stay angry with him.

"Okay," I sigh and snuggle back into his arms. Fox is right about one thing -- these have been the happiest fifteen years of our lives. I'm no longer seeing my psychiatrist. I stopped visiting him two years ago and hardly think about my time at White Mountain or the smoker. I'm usually too busy to dwell on the past. Between my career at the FBI, my partnership in the import/export business, my lovers, and my children there isn't room for a whole lot more. Even Slava's visits no longer bother me.

Fox's nearness is arousing me. It's been the one constant throughout the years. He can have me fully erect by one feather light caress of those long fingers. I watch his face. God, he's still the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. I sigh and drain my glass. Fox rises and takes my glass. He pours me another drink then brings the container back with him, setting it on the coffee table. Fox then goes and turns on the stereo before he curls up beside me once again. We sit there quietly enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies as we sip our drinks listening to the music.

"Alex, what are we going to do about Sergei and Kat?" Fox asks suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want them setting a bad example for our other kids. If Sergei is allowed to have sex at fifteen, then what's to stop the rest of our children from behaving that way?"

I see his point. We need to provide some moral guidance, but I haven't a clue what we should do about Sergei and Kat. "I don't know, Fox." We sit there drinking for over an hour. I'm having a hard time concentrating; Fox's closeness is driving me to distraction. I glance at his lap and realize I'm having the same effect on him. "Let's take this back to our bedroom. I want to make love to you. We can figure out what to do with our brats tomorrow."

"Y-you're reading my mind," Fox says, kissing me sweetly, his tongue delving into my mouth.

He giggles against my lips, which sends a shiver of delight straight to my groin. I take the empty glass from his hand and set it on the end table. Fox never was much at holding his alcohol and it doesn't help that he's gone years without any strong liquor. I help Fox to his feet and he staggers against me.

"W-would ya wike to dance?" he chuckles, spinning around and falling back on the sofa.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Fred, time for bed."

"Not sleepy. You promised to wuv me." He tries to pull me on top of him, but I yank him back to his feet and he sways a little.

"I still intend to fuck you silly, Fox. But it better be in our bedroom because I have no intention of carrying you to bed afterwards." I guide him down the hallway keeping an arm around his waist. He's giggling, which is a sure sign that the two scotches and four martinis have taken their toll. I pause at River's door, wanting to see how our son is doing. I remind myself that Walter's with him, and then continue down the hallway to our bedroom.

"River will be fine," Fox murmurs as I help him out of his clothes.

"Fox, he's locked himself away from all possible suitors. I'm worried about him. In a year's time he'll be in the same boat as us."

Fox's eyes clear briefly as he sinks down on the bed. He's still drunk off his ass, but he seems to understand what I'm saying. "W-we found our girls husbands. We'll do the same for River."

"God, Fox. River isn't the same as Hope and Faith. We interviewed hundreds of men and had dozens of parties before our daughters chose the two men they wanted to marry. River has avoided meeting anyone! He's turned down thousands of invitations for a date..." Fox grabs me and pulls me down on top of him and kisses me, stopping all further complaints.

He murmurs against my lips, I can taste the vodka on his breath. "River's a man. Trust him."

"But, Fox," I moan as his mouth consumes mine.

Fox spreads his legs apart and whispers breathlessly, "Fuck me. I need you."

It was all the command I need. I didn't waste time preparing him. I spread lube on my cock and between his buttocks then quickly entered him from behind. He's lying on his side now, with one leg bent up. My chest is against his back. I close my eyes and lay there contently with my cock up his ass and my chin resting on his shoulder. I nip his earlobe, making him moan and push back on my cock.

I thrust in and out of him as my hand snakes around to grab his penis. It's flaccid, one major drawback to drinking too much. I pump it in time with my thrusts, trying to force life into it. Fox is whimpering, but he's too inebriated to do more than lie there and let me pleasure him. I thrust harder until the bed is rocking under our coupling. God, it feels so good being inside him, laying behind him, and breathing in his delicious scent. I pump his penis harder until it spurts over my fist. Fox sighs and slumps against my chest. I increase the pace of my thrusts until I come a few minutes later. As I pull out, Fox makes a purring sound and turns around in my arms, resting his head on my shoulder and is out like a light. I smile down at his sleeping face, before climbing out of bed to get a soapy washcloth to clean us both up. I climb back into bed and pull the bedcovers over our bodies, snuggling close to Fox. I soon join him in the blissful blanket of sleep.

I'm awakened some time later by a suckling sound and a movement between Fox's and my body. I look down at Arman's little head as he suckles at Fox's nipple. His little hands are kneading the flesh. I glance toward the open nursery door. "Okay, thief, enough," I say pulling him away from Fox.

"No! I thirsty, Daddy!" He twists in my arms trying to get back to Fox, who is snoring softly. Arman's little midnight feeding hasn't stirred him one bit from his drunken slumber. The little boy's body is warm. He's dressed in a one-piece flannel sleeper with attached booties.

"Arman, I'll get you a glass of milk from the kitchen. Daddy Fox is off limits tonight."

"I don't want kitchen milk! I want Daddy's milk!" he pouts.

God, he has Fox's lips and eyes, making his pout nearly irresistible. He's not chubby like Sergei was at his age, but he has the same appetite. I brush the dark brown hair out of his hazel eyes as I climb out of bed holding him. I search for my robe. "Arman, Daddy Fox was drinking alcohol tonight, so his milk isn't going to be good for you to drink for at least a day." I set him on his feet so I can pull on my robe. I have to grab him again as he dashes for the bed. Damn that kid has a one-track mind.

"Let go, Daddy!" He struggles and tries to bite me.

"Bite me, thief, and you'll be sitting in the corner for the next two days," I warn.

Arman starts crying at that point, which wakes Fox.

"W-what'sgoingon?" he slurs.

"Our little thief is thirsty, but he doesn't want kitchen milk," I say. I'm holding onto Arman who is still crying with his little arms held out to Fox.

Fox groans and rubs his temples. "Chocolate milk. Give him chocolate milk."

Arman stops crying and looks at me with big puffy eyes and snot running out of his nose. "I likes chocolate milk," he says sweetly. Then he lays his head on my shoulder and starts sucking his thumb.

I sigh, hugging his warm little body. I'm about to tell Fox that I'm going to the kitchen, but he's already back to sleep with the blanket pulled over his head. "C'mon, thief, let's get you a big glass of chocolate milk," I murmur softly as I carry him out of the bedroom to the kitchen. I'm surprised to see our oldest daughters up and sitting around the breakfast table.

"Hey, girls, what are you doing up at two o'clock in the morning?"

Hope smiles at me. She stands and takes Arman. "We're worried about River and excited about Sergei and Kat. Isn't it romantic? Our little brother is going to be a Dad!" She sits back down with Arman on her lap, hugging him. She's seventeen and beautiful with green eyes and curly sable hair. I glance around the table at my other daughters, Faith, Angelique, Alek, Summer, and Kaylie. They're all beautiful.

I shake my head. "No, it's not romantic," I say, going to the refrigerator and pulling out carton of Hershey's chocolate milk. "Hope, there is nothing romantic about a fifteen-year-old becoming a father." I pour the milk into a bottle and hand it to Hope who holds it for Arman as he drinks.

"He'll be sixteen in three weeks," Faith chimes in. "Besides, their love affair is so romantic, unlike Hope's and my prearranged marriages."

Damn, that hurt. I sigh, sitting between Kaylie and Hope at the table. "We had no choice..."

"We know, Dad!" Hope says interrupting. "We're happy with the men we're going to marry...at least we were allowed to choose." She places a manicured hand over mine and squeezes it reassuringly.

Faith says, "Dad, we don't blame you. At least you saw to it that our daughters wouldn't be made to marry on their eighteenth birthday. It's a small price to pay for everything that we've been given throughout our lives. Considering so many others have done without."

My daughter's unselfish words touch me deeply. I have tears welling up in my eyes. Damn, I never cry -- at least not in front of my children. We've done such a good job of instilling morals in them. I'll have to tell Fox that when he wakes up. We really don't need to worry about Sergei and Kat setting a bad example for them. Our kids have minds of their own and know what is right and what is wrong. "Girls, Kat said that she and your friends have all made a pack to get married when they're eighteen. Did you know about this?"

"Yeah. Gracie, Emi, and Ayako already have made plans with their boyfriends to marry next fall," Faith said.

"What about me?" Angelique asks quietly. She's been unusually quiet lately.

"It isn't required that you marry, Angel. You can take your time and find the right person to share your life with." My lovers and I have had long talks with our Seraph daughter about who and what she is. However, Angelique still feels left out. Even though her cousins also have wings. It isn't the same. She wants to be like her sisters.

"Dad, I don't like being different," she says sadly.

"Angel, we're all different..."

"A boy at school told me that Daddy Fox tried to abort me...that he didn't want me." Tears sprout in her eyes and she wipes at them. Her sisters try to comfort her, telling her that the boy was lying.

We've told her who and what her father is, but not how Fox ended up pregnant with her. "The boy was telling the truth. However, that doesn't mean Fox doesn't love you with all of his heart," I say, kneeling next to her chair. I take her dainty hands in mine. "Angel, Fox became pregnant with you by being raped. None of us knew what to expect and your father was frightened and hurting at the time. He didn't know what he was carrying, or if the alien life inside him would harm Walter's and my babies. We didn't know that you'd turn out to be so sweet and innocent. When you were born, Fox refused to look at you or hold you. Walter and I thought we'd have to find another home for you. It turned out that we didn't need to. Fox finally looked at you and fell instantly in love. He has never stopped loving you, Angel. He was angry with himself for the longest time afterwards for how he treated you upon your birth."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know." Angelique's voice quivers as she says, "Daddy Fox must have been so upset..."

She starts crying and I pull her into my arms. She is petite...only 5' 3" tall. "Angel, Fox loves you. Walter loves you, and I love you. There's no need to feel guilty. You are *our daughter* and always will be. What happened to Fox will never have anything to do with how we feel about you."

"Can I go see Daddy Fox?" she asks.

"Sure, Angel, but he drank a bit too much alcohol earlier and is sleeping."

"I won't wake him. I just need to see him," she says, standing and running out of the kitchen.

All my daughters are looking at me sadly.

Hope is the one who finally speaks. "Dad, we've heard rumors about some bad things that have happened to you and Daddy Fox...how much of them are true?"

"I wouldn't know unless you tell me what rumors you're talking about." I walk over to the coffeemaker and start making a fresh pot of coffee. It doesn't look like I'll be getting any sleep tonight.

"That Nikolai Slava kidnapped and raped Daddy Fox, and that you were raped by him as well," Hope says hesitantly.

I keep my back to them as I prepare the coffee. "It's true," I say. "But it happened a long time ago."

"How can you allow that man into our home and near Nicky?" Hope asks.

I turn around to face her. "He's Nicky's father. If I thought Nicky or anyone else was in any danger from him, I'd never allow him in our home."

"What about Sasha?" Faith asks.

"What about Sasha?" I look at her puzzled.

"Nicky, Sergei, and Sasha often visit the Tsar together. Aren't you worried about Sasha's safety?"

I sigh. "No, Faith. Slava isn't a child molester. He'd never try anything with Sasha." I pour myself a cup of coffee and sit back down at the table.

Kaylie speaks up suddenly, "Daddy, a lot of boys have been coming on to Sasha at school."

Oh great. I run a hand over my face, when did my life enter the twilight zone? Being a spy was so much easier. One of my main worries is Sasha's safety. Fox and I wanted Sasha and Gawain to be around kids their age. So we allowed them to go to school instead of being tutored at home. "How long has this been going on?" I ask.

"Since last year. Don't worry, Daddy. The boys won't try anything with Sasha. They're too afraid of Sergei, Nicky, and Duncan."

I feel somewhat more relieved. I know Sasha's brothers and best friend would never let anything happen to him. I am going to have to start taking more precautions with Gawain. He's only ten years old and several grades below his brothers and they're not always around to look out for him. I've been depending on Arty to keep an eye on him, but maybe I should place a couple of the guards outside his classroom.

"Daddy, I sleepy," Arman says, climbing off Hope's lap and walking over to me, he lays his head on my thigh.

I scoop him up in my arms. "Did you get enough milk to drink?"

"Yes. I need to pee pee."

"Well, then we should get you to the bathroom." I smile, cuddling him in my arms. He's so cute. I can see so much of Fox in him and a little of Walter. I stop at the kitchen doorway and look back at my daughters. "Girls, get some sleep."

"'Kay, Dad. Night," Faith says.

"Dad, can you help me with my school project tomorrow?" Summer asks, before I can leave.

"Sure, Summer. Now go to bed...that's an order."

I carry Arman back to the master bedroom. We have his potty-chair set up next to our toilet. I glance at the bed when I pass it, noticing that Fox is no longer alone. Our Angel is curled up sleeping in his arms. I climb the steps to the bathroom and unzipped Arman's sleeper and pull his arms through the sleeves. He stands there swaying tiredly. He's crabby as I pull down his training pants and have him sit on his potty chair. The splashguard prevents any mishaps.

I run through the night's events as I wait for my son to finish. What a night! From our triplets' seventh birthday, Sergei's surprise announcement, and finally River's pending change.

"I done, Daddy."

I struggle to help him back into the one-piece sleeper. I think it's about time to get him normal pajamas. "Okay, Mani, let's get you to bed."

"I sleep with you, Daddy?"

I look into his tired hazel eyes, and smile. "Just this once. Tomorrow night it's back in your own bed." I carry him downstairs and deposit him in the bed next to Fox, then go to find a pair of pajamas to put on. It's not like Fox and I are going to have sex again this evening. I notice that Fox has on a pair of flannel pajamas. He probably put them on when Angel joined him in bed. I pull on my pajamas and slide under the covers, scooting over to the center of the bed next to Arman and Fox.

Fox turns his head and looks at me. "It's about time you got back."

"How's the buzz?"

"Gone. I hate being an immortal," he sighs.

I grin. "Well, at least we never get hangovers."

"There is that." He pets Angelique's wings and kisses the top of her head. "Alex, I really wanted to tell her before she found out on her own. She cried herself to sleep."

"She understands, Fox."

"Shh! NO talk! GO bed!" Arman orders.

"Okay, thief, we'll be quiet," I chuckle, hugging him and placing a hand on my lover's chest. I find that I sleep better if I'm touching some part of him. Mostly I like sleeping in his arms or with him in my arms. My favorite position is sandwiched between Fox and Walter. Their closeness has gotten me through many nightmares over the past fifteen years.

***

I wake to find myself alone in bed. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee fills my sinuses. I turn my head and look over toward our breakfast table. Fox is sitting there glancing through a book and drinking a mug of coffee. Arman is sitting on his lap. Our son is eating a bowl of hot cereal. I look around for Angelique, she's nowhere in sight.

"She's gone back to her room to dress," Fox says, setting down the book. "Come and have some coffee with me."

I climb out of the warm bed. Fox has taken the time to light a fire in the hearth, so the room is nice and cozy.

"Daddy, it's snowing!" Arman tells me pointing outside.

I glance out the French doors leading out onto the veranda. Already there is almost a foot of snow piled up against the doors. It must have started snowing sometime after we went to bed last night. It is still coming down heavily. I always get a warm feeling inside at the first snowfall of the winter. Fox pours me a mug of coffee as I sit next to him.

"What are you reading?" I ask before I notice it's a holiday cookbook. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. We always give our chef and employees Thanksgiving off. Which makes preparing the Thanksgiving meal a family event. It is the one holiday we spend together in the kitchen cooking as a family. Fox is in charge of the vegetable dishes this year. I'm handling desserts. Walter is taking care of the turkey. Our older daughters and sons are going to be pitching in with salads, breads, relishes, and beverages, while the younger children are in charge of setting the table.

Fox picks up his coffee mug. "I'm looking for a couple of new vegetable dishes to make for tomorrow. The younger kids have been complaining about our traditional family dishes."

I smile. I'm not too crazy about creamed spinach or peas with pearly onions either. I'm still not sure how they became part of our traditional Thanksgiving meal. "So what did you find to make?"

"Sweet potatoes and marshmallows," Arman shouts.

"We always have sweet potatoes, Mani. Daddy Alex wants to know what new vegetable recipes we've picked out," Fox says, hugging the little boy.

"Oh." Arman grins at me. "Corn and green beans."

Fox clarifies, "Corn pudding and French cut green beans with almonds."

Walter enters the bedroom. He looks tired.

"Hey, Walter, how's River doing?" Fox asks.

"He's still sleeping. Hope is watching over him," Walter says. He sits at the table and reaches for the coffeepot. Fox beats him to it and pours him a mug of coffee.

"It took three days for me to change into an immortal," Fox says, setting the coffeepot down. "It's a shame, River is going to miss Thanksgiving. Maybe we should celebrate it when he wakes up?"

I nod my head in agreement. "That's a good idea. He should be an immortal by Friday. Let's plan on having Thanksgiving on Saturday."

"I agree. It wouldn't be Thanksgiving unless River is able to join us," Walter says. Arman climbs off Fox's lap and up onto Walter's. The little boy just worships Walter.

"Hey, champ, did you sleep well last night?" Walter asks, hugging and kissing his son.

"I sleeped in Daddy's bed with Angel."

"Really? I thought Daddy Fox and Daddy Alex wanted to sleep alone last night." Walter looks at me questioningly.

Mulder coughs and says sheepishly, "I got a little too drunk and passed out."

Skinner smirks around his coffee cup. "Fox, I love you, even if you can't hold your liquor."

Fox grins, leaning over, he kisses Walter. "I think I'll go and check in on River. Why don't you get some sleep? Arman, let's allow Daddy Walter to get some rest. I want to wash your hair, then you can help me choose some more recipes." He takes the little boy from Walter.

I stay to keep Walter company. We are all officially on holiday until Monday, so we don't have to worry about going to work.

"Why is Fox looking up new recipes?" Walter asks.

"The kids have talked him out of making creamed spinach and peas this year."

Walter's face drops. "I love creamed spinach. Thanksgiving is the only time we have it," he sighs.

I chuckle, "Walter, the kids don't like it. We'll just make sure that we serve it on our anniversaries."

"Okay. That works for me." Walter drains the rest of his coffee from the mug. "I have to go to Area 51 on Monday. My generals have the latest spacecraft ready for testing. Alex, I think this might be the biggest breakthrough we've seen yet in space travel."

"I want to go with you, Walter. Fox and I have been talking and we'd like to be more involved in the decisions being made for defending our world."

I watch Walter as he frowns. He's been as protective of me, since I lost my powers, as he's ever been with Fox. I can understand his fears for our safety. I have the same fears for Fox and to a lesser extent myself. It is a good feeling knowing that he's come to love me as much as he loves Fox. I don't think I've shown Walter how much I love him lately.

"Alex, I don't want you around the men at Area 51. They're a rowdy and horny bunch. Not to mention they're cut off by their location from other men..."

"Walter, I can take care of myself. Besides, who would try anything with you and our security force present?"

"What about Fox? He needs you here to help with the children."

"Walter, our nannies can help him, and don't forget that most of our kids are old enough to look after themselves."

"You're not going to let this drop are you?"

"No. I want to be involved in the decisions being made. Don't keep me out. Our family's future is riding on this, too."

"If you get directly involved then Fox will want to be included, too."

"As he should be. We're partners in everything."

"Alex, Area 51 has n'thrals doing the heavy assembly work on the spaceships. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go there with me."

"I'm going, Walter! End of story!" He knows how much it irritates me when he's overly protective. Even after eighteen years together Walter still tries to shield us. It would be an endearing trait if it weren't so annoying. Fox and I aren't stupid. We always take a minimum of a twenty-sorcerer security force with us whenever we leave the island.

"Sorry, Alex. I'm doing it again aren't I?" Walter smiles tiredly.

I suddenly realize that he's sat up all night next to River's bedside. "Go to bed, Walter."

He reaches and takes my hand. "Will you join me, Alex?"

"I'm not tired..."

"I wasn't thinking about sleeping just yet," he purrs softly.

Rising, Walter bends down and kisses me. Soon, I'm melting against his sturdy frame. God, he's a good kisser. He's always been able to get a rise out of me in more ways than one. His musky scent fills my sinuses. I want him -- badly.

"Bed?" he growls, pulling me to my feet. He's been working out, his muscles are practically rippling. I make a mental note to spend more time in our home gym. Walter and our children spend a couple hours a day in the gym. Sergei and Nicky spend most of their time working out with weights, while Sasha and Gawain are more like Fox, preferring running and swimming for exercise. Our daughters have their own personal aerobics instructor.

I'm on my back in the center of our bed before I know it. Somewhere from the table to the bed I've been divested of my pajamas. Now I lay there watching as Walter strips. I reach down and stroke my hard-on. My other hand is over my belly, caressing softly. Then I penetrate my navel with a finger. It's moist and hot and my whole body becomes ablaze with pleasure as my orifice squeezes my digit. My mind is seized by the sensation, making it hard to think clearly. All I know is that I want to feel Walter fucking me there.

Walter must have sensed my need. "Is this what you want, Alex?" he asks, lowering himself on top of me with his hand touching my belly, he pulls my finger free.

"Yes," I choke out. My whole body is needy. Walter's mouth covers mine again. All my nerves are seared with a white, hot passion. I melt into a puddle of pure desire beneath him. My mind has stopped working with his first kiss. All I want now is release.

He moves up straddling my body. I feel the bulbous head of his penis against my navel. I arch up off the bed as he slams into me. "OH, GOD!" The sensation is incredible as my orifice squeezes and milks his cock. Walter is making whimpering noises. He's receiving even more pleasure from our joining than I am. I know, because I've fucked Fox this way many times and the sensation on my penis was incredible.

It doesn't take long for Walter to get off and my orgasm shortly follows his. We're both laying sweaty in a tangle of arms and legs. My heart suddenly skips a beat and I feel ill. "Oh shit...oh shit...oh shit..." I muttered.

Walter lifts himself off me and looks into my face. I can feel the change in my body already. I can't believe this has happened.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"Oh God. I forgot! I can't believe I forgot! Fuck, with everything that has happened over the past twelve hours, it just slipped my mind. Walter, today was the beginning of my cycle... oh fuck."

"You don't mean?"

"You just got me pregnant!" I groan. I can't believe this has happened. Yesterday, I had the minor pangs that always accompany my cycle. I wasn't even having compulsions yet!

Walter is grinning down at me, looking quite pleased with himself. I feel like strangling him.

"Alex, look on the bright side. You would have had compulsions to become pregnant in the next few months anyway. So you're just saving yourself a lot of anxiety."

"Shut up, Walter! Dammit! Fox is going to die laughing. I can't tell him...you tell him." I cover my face with my arm too embarrassed to look at him.

"Fox isn't going to laugh at you."

"HA! If Fox got himself in the same predicament, I'd be laughing!" I glare at Walter and growl, "It better only be one baby this time!"

"Don't blame me if you have twins. You're the one who's so fucking fertile."

I don't want to hear this, so I shove him off me. "Let me up, Walter. I need to take a shower."

I hurry up the steps to the bathroom. I hear Walter following me, so I spin around and glare at him snapping angrily, "Alone!" His face drops and he starts backing down the steps. I take pity on him. This really isn't his fault. "Walter, I'm sorry. I don't blame you. I really need a few minutes alone to gather my thoughts. Go to bed, we'll talk after you've slept."

"Okay, Alex. I'll tell Fox if you still want me to?"

"No. I'll tell him." I turn and head across the bathroom to the shower. I wait a couple of minutes for the water to heat up before stepping in. I close my eyes and allow the spray to sooth my frazzled nerves. Pregnant. I knew my compulsions would be starting up again at anytime. It has been over seven years since I was pregnant. I stand under the spray with my back to the room and am surprised when arms wrap around my waist. "Walter, I told you I wanted to be alone..."

"He's in bed sleeping, Alex," Fox's voice purrs close to my ear. "Why are you angry with Walter?"

"Daddy, shampoo me," Arman says.

I look down at the little boy. Arman squeezes in between Fox and me. I've only given birth to one boy, Nicky, Slava's son.

"In a second, Mani," Fox says.

I look at Fox. "I did something really stupid. I-ah I completely forgot that our cycles started today."

"Alex, we're always able to tell when our cycle starts. It's impossible to just forget. "

"Well I did! And now I'm pregnant!"

Fox looks deep into my eyes, his hazel orbs searching for answers. "No, I don't think you forgot. Alex, you've been so nervous these past several months that I think you subconsciously desired to get it over with."

"You think I became pregnant on purpose?"

Fox didn't answer me. Instead, he kneeled and started washing Arman's hair. I think I'd prefer him to be laughing at me. Was he right? Did I forget on purpose?

Fox looks up at me and snickers, "Maybe you'll have quads this time."

I glare at him, wanting to slap that smirk off his face. If Arman wasn't in the shower with us, I might have given into the impulse. "I'll leave having quads to you, Fox!" I grumble, stepping out of the shower.

"Alex, I was only joking. I'm sure you'll only be having one baby this time."

I towel off standing in front of the mirror. I turn sideways admiring my physique. It's only seven months--then I'll be back to normal. I sigh. No, then I'll have three years of nursing and leaky nipples to look forward to. I'll never admit this to Fox or Walter, but I do enjoy the sensation of my babies suckling at my nipples. I'm even more embarrassed by the fact that I've come in my pants countless times from the stimulation. I don't want my lovers to think I'm a degenerate, so I would never tell them. However, I have noticed Fox getting erections over the years while he was nursing. I also hate the thought of not being able to have any strong alcohol for the next four years. I guess last night was my last hurrah.

I glance over to the shower. Fox is just finishing washing Arman. I touch my stomach. I really would like a boy this time around. I jerk my hand away. Oh shit, why is being pregnant so easy for me to accept? Maybe I really did forget on purpose. I dress quickly. I need to get away to think.

***

I'm bundled in my heavy winter coat and boots, making my way to the village. I know I am being watched. Although the sorcerers from the palace don't physically follow me when I leave the palace. The palace's clairvoyants always keep an eye on me whenever I go anywhere unaccompanied. It is a compromise that I worked out with Walter. The snow is getting deeper and the wind has picked up, it is becoming harder to see. It stings my cheeks, so I pull my scarf more securely around my face. My boots make a crunching noise as I plow through the ice-encrusted snow. I stop several times wondering if I should turn back. Then I see the lights from the village. Although it is late morning, all of the streetlights are on due to the heavy snowfall. I pound on the door to Yori's and Lev's restaurant and tavern. They haven't opened up for the lunch crowd yet. There probably won't be many people trekking out on a day like today.

Yori opens the door smiling broadly. His beard has gone completely white. All the little kids call him Santa Claus.

"Alexei, come in and congratulations!"

"Yori, please stop reading my mind," I say, pushing past him and into the tavern's main room. There is a fire blazing in the large hearth that divides the pub from the restaurant. I shrug out of my coat and take a seat by the hearth. I'm shivering as I stare into the flames. I'm not going to let this pregnancy interfere with me going to Area 51 on Monday or my becoming more involved with the defense of our world. I've wallowed in my own self-pity for too many years. Wasted too much time at my shrink's trying to get my head right. Fox and I should have been working beside Walter years ago, but neither of us were quite strong enough yet. We needed to work through the changes our mutation brought into our lives.

"Drink this, Alexei," Yori says, setting a steaming mug next to me. Then he takes a seat across from me.

The aroma of apples and spices fills my senses. I pick up the mug and take a sip of the hot cider. "Thanks, Yori."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? I'm pregnant again."

"Aren't you used to it by now?"

I snort, looking over at him. "God, Yori, this sucks! I doubt I'll ever get used to being pregnant! You know what really sucks? Fox is going to have his life back for at least the next four years, while I'm stuck taking care of Walter's and my baby. It would be nice if we were both pregnant and nursing at the same time. Then we can have four free years to ourselves."

Lev comes out of the kitchen and places a smoked fish, cheese, and fruit platter on the table. "Maybe you can convince Mulder to get pregnant as a favor to you."

I shake my head as I pick up an apple slice and spread Brie on it, then top it off with some caviar. "Lev, he's still nursing Arman. He's not going to want another baby this soon."

"Get him drunk and..."

"NO!" I glare at Lev. I can't believe he'd suggest such a thing.

"If Mulder asks you what you want for Christmas this year, you have the perfect request," Yori smirks.

"Guys, you aren't helping," I mutter, cutting off a piece of smoked salmon.

"Alexei, what are you really worried about?"

I hesitate, looking at the knife in my hand. "Yori, I don't want to have another multiple pregnancy. Having triplets the last time was unbearable. By the end of my sixth month, Walter and Fox were helping me back up every time I sat. It was degrading."

"When are you going to be able to tell how many babies you're having?" Lev asks.

"Two months." I sip the cider. "I'll be overjoyed if I'm only having one baby and ecstatic if it's a boy. I wouldn't have to worry about finding him a husband when he turns eighteen."

"That means you're having Walter's baby," Lev says.

Everyone knows that Fox's sperm will only produce female offspring. "Yes, it's Walter's."

The restaurant door opens, bringing in a gale of cold air and snow. Nicky, Duncan, and Sasha storm in followed by five of the palace's security force. Our guards always accompany Sasha when he leaves the palace.

"What do you three think you're doing coming here during a blizzard?" I snap.

"Dad, it's hardly a blizzard!" Nicky says, taking off his coat, gloves, and hat, hanging them on the hooks next to the door. Sasha and Duncan follow suit and are soon strolling over to my table. They sit in the empty chairs. The five-member security force takes a table in the corner. Lev hurries to serve them hot cider.

"Is it true that Daddy Walter knocked you up?" Sasha asks, smirking. Nicky and Duncan cover their mouths snickering.

I glare at my mouthy son. "Brat, you're not too big to go over my knee!"

"Chill, Dad! I'm only joking." Sasha grabs a slice of cheese from the tray and looks at me as he nibbles on it. "So how many babies are you going to have this time? Two, four, six?"

I growl at him, "Hunter Krycek-Mulder, need I remind you that you're my flesh and blood? If I'm prone to having multiple birth pregnancies then you will be, too." Sasha doesn't like it when I call him Hunter. I use it whenever I'm feeling irritated with him. Since he's become a teenager, Sasha's become increasingly lippy and rebellious.

"Point taken, Dad," Sasha grumbles.

I notice the adoring looks Duncan gives him. Shit, am I going to have to be concerned about Duncan hitting on Sasha? I better sit down and have a talk with them before anything happens. Not that Sasha will get pregnant any time soon; he still hasn't reached puberty. I'm hoping that he won't until he's in his twenties. He already has the immortal surreal beauty, but he's not giving off pheromones yet.

"So what are you boys doing here?" I ask.

"We were bored. Sergei is hanging with Kat today."

"Where's Gawain?" I don't like it when the boys leave their younger brother out of things.

"Dad, it's snowing too hard and we didn't think it was a good idea to bring Gawain with us," Nicky says, hurriedly.

"Besides, he's helping Dad Fox," Sasha says.

"Helping him do what?"

"Taking all of the Christmas decorations out of storage."

"Why didn't you three stay and help?"

Nicky makes a face. "We're stuck going with Daddy Walter on Sunday to cut down the Christmas tree."

"I thought you always enjoyed that?"

"Dad, I did when it was on a Friday! There's a football game on Sunday. We're going to miss it!" Nicky complains.

It's a family tradition, to cut down our family Christmas tree the day after Thanksgiving. However, since we switched Thanksgiving to Saturday because of River that moved the tree cutting to Sunday. I really didn't think it would cause any dissension within our family. I forgot how much the boys liked watching the ballgames on Sunday. "Okay, how about we go and cut the tree down on Friday?"

Nicky smiles with relief and says, "Thanks, Dad. Will you tell Daddy Walter?"

"Sure," I sigh, and look at my watch. It is past noon, and I never even stopped to see how River was doing. I've been too busy wallowing in self-pity. "I'm going to be heading back, boys. Would you like to come with me?"

"I think we'll hang here for a while, Dad," Sasha says.

I stand and stretch, then bend down and kiss both of my boys. "Don't stay here too long," I say.

"Hey, you forgot to kiss me goodbye," Duncan says, smirking. The kid looks too much like Rory, with that wicked grin on his lips and his dark mischievous eyes.

I ruffle his brown hair. "You and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow, Duncan."

He looks at me nervously, probably wondering what he's done wrong. "Okay."

I stroll over to the coat rack and pull on my winter coat. I wonder what Fox's reaction would be if I really were to ask him to have my baby now instead of waiting for his compulsions to start up again in four years? It wouldn't hurt to ask. Besides, he knows I'm upset with him over the quads comment maybe I can use that to sway him. One of the things I hate most about becoming pregnant is the nearly one month long sleep that always follows three to five days after we become pregnant. It looks like I won't be going to Area 51 with Walter on Monday.

***

I am chilled to the bone when I finally reach the palace. My clothes are damp from the clinging snow. I'm shivering as I ride the elevator up to our floor. I have one thought on my mind, that is to immerse myself in a hot bath. I pause at the entertainment room when I hear laughter inside. Fox looks up at me from the pile of boxes that Nadia and Kira are helping him sort through. Arman is bedecked with garland. It hangs draped from his shoulders, trailing on the floor behind him.

The little boy smiles when he sees me, holding out his arms he says, "Look at me, Daddy! I'm a Christmas tree!"

"Arman, doesn't Daddy Alex look like a snowman?" Gawain says, laughing. He's sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Fox, trying to untangle a string of Christmas tree lights. The boy is beautiful. He has an innocence about him that makes him breathtaking. I'm more protective of Gawain than I am of Sasha. Maybe it's because Sasha looks like me, while Gawain has pretty baby blue eyes and thick blond hair and a face that cries out to be protected.

"I'm a melting snowman," I say, standing there dripping on the carpet.

"Girls, watch Arman for me. I'm going to thaw out our snowman," Fox says, leering at me.

I know Fox is incredibly horny because of his cycle. Maybe I can use it to my advantage. "What do you have in mind, Fox?" I ask as we walk down the hallway together.

"First, a hot bubble bath. Then I'm going to give you a massage. Afterwards, or maybe during, I'm going to fuck you, until you come screaming my name."

"That sounds like fun, but I want to check in on River before we do anything," I say, opening the door to River's bedroom.

Kaylie is sitting at his bedside reading a book. She smiles at me. "He's still sleeping, Dad."

I walk over and look down at his face. His lashes are thicker and his skin smoother. I don't know how we're going to protect him. I wouldn't even trust our security force with him now. I bend down and run my fingers through his thick hair that is damp with sweat. I'm determined to figure out someway to make this change easy for him.

We enter the bedroom and find Walter sitting on the edge of the bed yawning.

"Hey, Walter. Do you want to share a hot bath with us?" Fox asks. His hands are quickly removing my soaked clothes. I'm shivering violently. I can't remember the last time I was more chilled.

"Sure, Fox. I'll go start the bath while you both finish stripping," Walter says, walking naked up the steps to the bathroom.

Fox has both our clothes removed quickly. He enfolds me in his arms, holding me pressed against his warm body as he rubs circles around my back. The shivers soon leave and I rest my chin on his shoulder and start to feel warmer. Then I purposely press up against his navel. I know it's his most erogenous zone and it's especially sensitive right now. I get the desired moan out of him and he rubs his hard length against me. "Fox, I have a favor to ask you," I say as we move up the steps to the bath.

"Favor? Alex, you know I'd do anything for you."

I look at Walter over Fox's shoulder. He is pouring foaming bath oil under the faucet while watching us intently. "Why don't we get in the bathtub first then I'll ask you," I say smiling. "Walter, can you zap Fox up a glass of wine."

"Alex..." Fox begins to protest.

I kiss him tenderly. "Shh, I want you to be relaxed." I take his hand and step into the bathtub. The water is hot against my cold flesh. I sink down to my neck in the foamy scented water. Fox snuggles up against my side.

"Here, Fox." Walter hands him a glass of deep burgundy wine. Then another glass appears in his hand that he hands to me. "Sparkling Apple cider," he says, climbing into the bathtub and sitting on my other side.

"Mm, this is nice. I can't remember the last time we shared a bubble bath," Fox says, sipping his wine.

I set my glass on the ledge, freeing my hands to caress his smooth flesh. I wrap one arm around his waist and lay my hand over his belly. Walter is nibbling on my shoulder, working his way up to my neck. In the meantime I circle my finger around Fox's navel.

"I want you to have my baby, Fox," I say softly.

Fox chokes on the wine and Walter stops sucking my throat.

"Fox, you said you'd do anything for me."

"No."

"Just think of the fun we'll be able to have together after we've weaned them. We'd have four free years to enjoy ourselves." I keep up the stimulation on his orifice as I'm talking, teasing the opening with my fingertip.

"No."

"He has a point, Fox," Walter says.

"Walter... Alex, stop!" Fox grabs my hand, but he doesn't remove it from his belly. He holds it still as he looks into my eyes. "Jeez...give me a day to think about it."

I can't believe he's actually willing to consider it. I grin foolishly. Leaning over, I kiss him. "Thanks." I hope he agrees. It would make it easier to bear this pregnancy if I wasn't going through it alone. I lean back in the hot water and close my eyes allowing it and my lovers to pleasure me.

***

End of chapter 1: Alex.

Coming soon Chapter 2.

* * *

Life from the Ashes Series, Book 5 Generations: Chapter 2  
by Jo B  
  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fifth and final book in the series. The story is told from Walter's POV.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers, Laurie, Demi-X, Vyper, Kiyoko, and Nicole.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Walter  
By Jo B

Crystal Palace  
Friday, November 24, 2017

"C'mon, Sasha, shake a leg! You're lagging behind!" I look down the steep hill at my son, who is leaning up against a tree, looking miserable. My other sons Sergei, Gawain, and Nicky stand beside me bundled in their heavy parkas and boots.

"I'm tired! I'm hungry! I'm cold! I didn't want to come!" Sasha shouts back.

I didn't give my sons a choice about coming with me today. The only two who aren't here are River, who has just woken up from his three-day change, and Arman who is still too young. I smile, Arman probably would have been less trouble than Sasha. He's a bundle of three-year-old energy. I imagine Fox was just like him as a little boy, inquisitive and into everything.

I bristle looking down the hill. "Get your butt moving, Sasha!"

"It's not fair!" he says as he trudges through the snow toward us.

"Life's not fair, get use to it."

"I don't see why we couldn't have our servants chop down our Christmas tree!" Sasha grumbles.

I probably shouldn't have brought him. He's been such a pain in the ass the last several months. At least he's learned his lesson after our last scuffle. I never came so close to spanking one of my kids before. Instead, Fox took care of disciplining him. I'm still not sure what Fox did, but afterward Sasha was a perfect angel for the next few weeks. "Sasha, if you don't want to spend the rest of the weekend in your room, I suggest you improve your attitude!" He glares at me, but keeps his thoughts to himself as we continue walking. Only the sound of our feet crunching through the snow breaks the silence.

"Dad, call me Hunter. Sasha's a baby's name," he says suddenly. His brothers stop and look at him questioningly.

I roll my eyes, teenagers! We continue to trudge through the snow to the crop of evergreens. I've had my eye on a beautiful blue spruce. "Okay, Hunter. At least it will make Alex happy, he never did like the nickname Sasha."

"I'm not changing it to make him happy! I'm an adult now so I want an adult name!"

Sergei and Nicky snicker. I turn my glare on them. "Boys."

"Sorry, Dad," Sergei says.

I look at Sasha standing before me shivering. "You're not an adult until you're eighteen." He frowns but holds his tongue. I don't know what to do with the boy! I meet with world leaders on a daily basis. I deal with internal threats to my rule and my country's security. I command hundreds of thousands of men in my military. I oversee all major military projects personally. I am the leader of the most powerful nation on earth. Millions of citizens look to me for guidance and security. However, a mere sixteen-year-old boy has me flustered and befuddled.

"Fine," I say. Reaching out a gloved hand, I touch his ruby red cheek. "If you insist on being called Hunter I'll oblige you. If you no longer want to be a part of our family tree cutting tradition, then next year I won't force you to participate."

We walk along in silence for the remainder of the hike, stopping beside a grove of evergreens. I put my arm around Sasha's shoulders. "Hunter, my family came to this land immediately after my mother's supposed death. We settled in the American heartland, Chicago, where my dad eventually fell in love with and married my stepmother. Her last name was Skinner. My father took it for his and our name. He wanted a new life for us. He was determined to make this new country meaningful and steeped in new traditions to replace old, painful memories. Every year, two weeks before Christmas, my Dad and I would drive up to a tree farm in Wisconsin and cut down our family's Christmas tree. This was one of his new traditions, and I always looked forward to our times alone together. It was my favorite time of the year. This might not mean anything to you, but it means a lot to me."

Sasha sighs and rolls his eyes, "Look, Dad, it was fun the first few years, but I have better things to do with my time now."

I raise my eyes heavenward--God, give me strength. Sasha's too much like Alex, who has very little patience for anything that doesn't interest him. It probably explains why the two of them are constantly bickering. "Boys, let's get the tree, so we can return his Royal Highness Prince Hunter to his oh so exciting life."

"Ah, Dad. You don't have to be so sarcastic," Sasha grumbles.

I level him with a look that would freeze men in their tracks. It has no affect on him. Patience, Walter, I tell myself. "Hunter, behave or you'll be having a long talk with Fox when we get back."

I watch his eyes widen. I almost chuckle out loud. I can't believe I've stooped to using Fox as a threat. It reminds me of my stepmother's frustrated exclamations of wait 'til you father gets home.

"Dad, you really wouldn't tell him that I've been giving you a hard time, would you? I mean, isn't this supposed to be our quality time together? Dad Fox really shouldn't be involved."

My other sons snicker.

I wink at them without letting Sasha see. "Hunter, if you start behaving as if you're enjoying yourself, then we can leave Fox out of this." I really need to find out what Fox does to get our kids to mind him. I've watched Sasha mouth-off to Alex constantly, but with Fox he remains forever respectful.

"Say, Dad, why don't we find our Christmas tree?" Sasha says cheerfully.

I smile at him. It is hard to stay angry with Sasha; he's too much like Alex. "Okay, Son." I lead them over to the tree I've had my eye on throughout the summer. It's a perfect nine-foot tall blue spruce.

"Dad, it's beautiful," Gawain says walking around the tree.

"Yeah, Dad," Nicky agrees. "Can we use our powers to teleport it back home?"

"Cool! Can we, Dad?" Sergei chimes in.

I smile. Nicky only began showing signs of his sorcerer abilities last week. He hasn't mastered anything yet, let alone the art of teleporting objects. Kaylie, Sergei's twin sister has been using her powers for a year now, and is quite capable of teleporting the tree a half mile, too bad I didn't bring her along. Sergei was a late bloomer and has been using his powers for less than two months. Although I've been personally training him, he still won't be able to move the tree more than a couple of hundred feet. I notice Sasha frowning. As an immortal, he has no powers. He and Gawain will eventually acquire the ability to heal like Fox and Alex. I wonder if that isn't one of the reasons for Sasha being so rebellious lately. It must be hard for him, seeing his brothers, sisters and best friends developing their sorcerer abilities. In addition, he knows that as an immortal his eventual purpose in life will be as a breeder. To become pregnant again and again, while his brothers choose what they want their professions to be. I file that thought away to explore more thoroughly later. I will have to discuss it with Fox and Alex.

"I think teleporting the tree back to our apartment is a great idea, Nicky. Now I want you and Sergei to form an image inside your minds of our entertainment room and the corner where we always put the Christmas tree. On the count of three, I want you to imagine this tree in that spot. Okay?"

"Okay," they say excitedly.

"One, two, three--" Using my powers I send the tree back to the palace with very little help from my sons. I allow them to expend as much energy as they want.

"Did it work, Dad?" Gawain asks, staring at the empty hole where the tree had been.

I realize suddenly that we teleported the tree complete with roots, soil and all. "It worked, sweetheart," I sigh. "However, I think your Dads are going to have a good laugh at our expense when we get back."

Sasha starts laughing. "Swift going, dudes!"

"What?" Sergei looks at him confused.

"You were supposed to chop down the tree first, Einstein," Sasha says smugly.

Nicky looks at him and smirks. "Sash, we decided to start a new Christmas tradition of not killing the tree for our momentary enjoyment."

Sasha glares at him. "Bite me, Nicky! The name's Hunter!"

"Hunter, watch your lip!" I snap. Then nod at Nicky. "Thanks, Nick, that's a brilliant suggestion." I focus my powers and an enormous soil-filled stone pot forms around roots of the tree. "Shall we head back?" We are only eight miles from the palace on the other side of the island. My team of sorcerer engineers has been expanding the island each year to accommodate the increasing population, and at my request they included a wilderness area. It takes us a few hours to make it back home.

We're cold and tired as we exit the elevator peeling off our wet winter coats and boots, leaving them in the mud room just off the elevator. Then we head for our bedrooms. I'm looking forward to taking a hot bath.

"DADDY! A tree is growing in my playroom!" Arman howls, running down the hallway with Fox following several feet behind him.

I scoop my little boy up in my arms, lifting him so I'm looking at his excited face. Arman is at the age where he thinks everything belongs to him, including the entertainment room. "That's our Christmas tree, Mani."

"What's going on, Walter? You never used your powers to teleport our Christmas tree in the past, with roots no less," Fox asks.

"Nothing. The kids were cold and hungry, so I thought this would be easier," I say, watching Sasha's relieved face.

Fox's eyes narrow, then he turns to our son. "Sasha, I want to see you in my office."

"Dad, I didn't do anything!"

"NOW!" Fox growls.

We watch as Sasha storms off down the hallway toward Fox's office. My lover turns to me. "Walter, give Mani to Sergei. He can watch him for us." I'm baffled. How does he know about the trouble Sasha caused me?

"Fox, what's going on?" I ask.

"Walter, I know Sasha didn't want to go with you today. I figured he'd cause you some grief. He lipped off to Alex a couple of days ago."

"Alex is talking to you again?"

"Yeah. He understands that I'm not ready to have another baby so soon after Arman. Besides, if things keep going the way they are, we'll eventually end up pregnant at the same time again at some point," he sighs.

I grab his arm before he can go into his office. "You're taking this all in stride lately. Have you given up fighting it?"

Sadness paints his features. "Walter, it's been over sixteen years. What else can I do? Our scientists have been unsuccessful at finding a cure to stop the compulsions. Even Shinji hasn't been able to make any headway. At least our bodies are allowing us a seven year breather between kids."

I feel like a complete asshole with Fox standing before me admitting defeat. He has no way of knowing that our scientists were never looking for a cure for the immortals' compulsions. They were only going through the motions. With Rory's and Kazuo's help, all of Shinji's experiments were sabotaged. Rory and Kazuo weren't happy about deceiving their lover. Like me, they did so to gain certain rights for their daughters. My military wanted all the females born to immortals to be required to marry at eighteen. I convinced them that in order to gain Rory's and Kazuo's help they would need to guarantee that Shinji's and their daughters and those of the other immortals' would not be subjected to marry as were my daughters. I wish I could have gained the same concessions for my girls.

I did gain two large compromises for my children by agreeing not to tell Fox and Alex. Our daughters were allowed to choose whom in the military they married, and our immortal sons were under no obligation to marry. At the time it was only Sasha, so it seemed like a small concession to the military and they agreed readily. I know they'd like to find a way to renegotiate that decision.

Unfortunately, now the military's...my scientists are looking for a drug that would induce the immortals' compulsions. The immortals' seven-year breather seems to be too long for my military to wait. Being a member of the military is one of the prerequisites for being an eligible candidate for marriage to mine, Fox's, and Alex's daughters. Is it any wonder that my military wants us to have more children?

I dare not defy them on this. If I did, I would lose my throne and family in one fell swoop. Fox and Alex would lose any freedom they now have. In addition, they'd be given new lovers and would be forced to breed continually. I couldn't allow this to happen to them. Even if it means at some point they will end up hating me for keeping this from them.

If my military's scientists do discover a way to induce their compulsions, it will be just the leverage they'll need to get us to agree to have dozens of female babies a year, like Hope and Faith, in growth cylinders. My main demand before agreeing to become King was that we wouldn't be forced to procreate using those devices...

"Walter, what's wrong?"

I remind myself that I'm doing what is best for my family and country. "Ah, nothing, Fox. Shall we deal with Sasha?"

Fox chews on his lower lip thoughtfully as he looks at me. I shiver. Sometimes I think he can see into my soul and see the darkness and guilt lurking there.

"Yeah." He turns and walks into his office.

I cross the threshold and scan the room for Sasha. The boy is sitting cross-legged in the middle of the passage that connects Alex's and Fox's offices through the giant aquarium.

"Sasha, come over here," Fox says, standing in front of his leather sofa.

Sasha rises without protest and walks over to Fox. Fox is four inches taller than the boy, but Sasha is still growing. I can see him easily reaching Alex's height of six one. My lover hugs our son and kisses the side of his face. "I love you, Sasha, even when you drive your Dads and me nuts." Fox smiles and takes his hand and leads him over to the sofa. They both sit as I walk over and lean up against the desk.

"Tell me what's bothering you?" Fox asks.

"Dad, I just want to be able to make my own decisions! To be free to do what I want with my free time!"

Fox sighs, taking Sasha's hand in his, he caresses the palm with his thumb. "Sash, you're old enough to make some decisions on your own. Your Dad shouldn't have taken you with him today, if you didn't want to go. It won't happen again. However, you will never have the same freedom as other men. You and your brothers River and Gawain will always be closely protected whether you want to be or not."

"But, Dad, when I'm older I will be able to take care of myself. If I disguise myself, I can go on walkabouts like Ari does."

"Sasha, before Ari mutated into an immortal, he was a hired thug. He grew up hard and learned to take care of himself much like your Dad Alex. But he's not the same man anymore, every time Ari leaves the island alone, he takes an enormous risk of being captured. He's never experience the pain and humiliation of being raped and owned like your Dad and I. Alex and I were both tough men, quite capable of taking care of ourselves, before the alien virus turned us into immortals. We can still hold our own against humans and clairvoyants, but not against n'thrals and definitely not against sorcerers. We've accepted our limitations and take the necessary precautions when we leave the island. You're going to have to accept your limits. I don't want you to ever go through what your Dad and I went through."

Sasha leans up against Fox, resting his head on Fox's shoulder. "Dad, I'm sorry you were hurt. Will you tell me about it someday? All I've ever heard about is your bravery, but never about your pain or losses."

Fox smiles sadly and hugs our son. "When you turn eighteen then I'll tell you everything."

I watch them together and see the deep bond that exists between them. Fox has never told me everything that happened to him while he was with Nikolai Slava. I know that he will tell Sasha when the time is right. He wants to protect the boy from having to go through the same thing.

"Now apologize to your Dad for being a pain in the ass," Fox says.

Sasha nods and stands. He walks across the room and stops in front of me. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time today. You can call me Sasha still if you like."

"It's not what I like that matters, it's what you want to be called. Tell me what you want?"

Sasha ponders for a moment. "Hunter. It's my real name and the one Dad Alex gave me."

I reach out and hug him. "Okay, Hunter, you can go now," I say, releasing him.

Hunter smiles at me. "Thanks, Dad. I think I'll go help the others decorate our Christmas tree." He strolls out of the room.

"I think he's jealous of Sergei and Nicky," I say, walking over to the sofa and sinking down next to Fox.

"I know. I was jealous of you and Alex for the longest time. I'm still envious of you and your freedom. At least Sasha has never experienced losing his identity." Fox rested his head on my shoulder and his hand caresses my chest. "Walter, in all of the commotion I forgot that Slava and my daughters are coming tomorrow. Would it be okay if they have Thanksgiving dinner with us?"

"Fox, I'm not sure if I want Slava around River now that he's changed. I've noticed him going out of his way to talk to River over the past three years..."

"Walter, surely he wouldn't try anything with you and our palace's security force here. Don't forget that River is twenty-two, he's not a little boy any longer. We can't shield him from everyone. We can only be there to protect him if he needs our help."

"Fox, I don't trust Slava near River... or Sasha. Do you honestly think the man's reformed?"

"I don't know, Walter, it's possible. It's been over fifteen years since he touched Alex or me. He hasn't tried anything in the eleven years he's been bringing my daughters to visit me."

"Maybe it's only because of his desire to see Nicky." I cup the side of Fox's face and he turns his head, kissing my palm. My groin swells at the softness of his lips against my flesh. God, he is the most sensuous being I've ever laid eyes on. Even after all these years I still can't believe he's mine. "Okay, Fox. We'll continue as we have been with Slava. He and your daughters are welcome at our table tomorrow." I don't trust Slava...I never will, but I'll do anything to make Fox happy. Fox has complete trust in me, I know that I will have to tell him eventually all the dirty little secrets I've kept hidden from him over the last decade. He tilts his head to look up at me and I lean in and kiss those sweet lips, tasting him. My whole being is a tingle being this close to him.

Fox lifts his head off my shoulder and swings his body around until he is straddling my lap and pressing me back into the soft cushions of the sofa. His knees squeeze the sides of my hips as his hardness presses again mine. He pinches my nipples through my shirt. My pulse rate increases and sweat breaks out in droplets along my brow. He smirks seeing the effect he is having on me. Fox starts licking the sweat off my face with short catlike swipes of his tongue. The sweet feel of his tongue on my brow nearly makes me come. I turn my head slightly as his mouth moves down finding my earlobe. I notice that the door to his office is wide open. This wouldn't do. I close and lock it with my powers as my hands cup and squeeze his round buttocks. Fox sits back and smiles, looking over at the door.

"Are you hoping on getting some, bear?"

My fingers delve into the crease between his buttocks, stroking the fabric of his pants. "Oh yeah, and then some."

Fox's smile increases in intensity. Damn he looks fucking incredible when he smiles. I remember thinking that decades ago--before he became an immortal--before he became mine. Neither one of us have aged a day since mutating nearly twenty years ago.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Fox asks as his long fingers caress my face.

"How fucking lucky I am."

"Well...I'm hoping to get fucking lucky," Fox says, rocking and rubbing our erections together.

"I think I can accommodate you," I say, making our clothes vanish.

Fox's eyes widen and he mutters, "Damn, I really-really wish I could do that!" Then he combs his fingers through my chest hairs.

I carefully rub the pads of my thumbs over his nipples. They are always fuller and darker when he is nursing, and they make me hornier than hell. "I'm glad you can't. Knowing you, I'd find myself suddenly without clothes in the middle of some reception."

Fox frowns and leans back, his buttocks resting on my knees. He says innocently, "You know I wouldn't do that to you, Walter. I'd never embarrass you in public."

I pull his head down and look into his amused eyes as I chuckle. "Ha! Like the time you were invisible and entered the meeting I was conducting with my Generals and Cabinet, then crawled under the conference table and preceded to suck me off?" I glare affectionately at him. I hate that power he has when he's nursing. He can vanish into thin air and walk through solid objects. I know it's an ability brought about for protecting his young. But still, he's used the vanishing act several times through the years after we've had major disagreements. During those times, I almost wished my scientists hadn't found a cure for his withdrawal symptoms. It might have forced him to make peace with me sooner. It's frustrating not being able to locate him. He could be standing right next to me and I would never know it.

He leans forward and kisses me. "You were so cute all red-faced and sweaty," Fox says teasingly, smiling against my lips.

"They thought I was having some kind of attack..."

"It was funny though."

"No it wasn't," I say, swatting his ass.

"Watch it, Walter...or I'll disappear!" he teases.

"You're weaning Mani, Fox, so you won't have the ability to become invisible much longer." I caress up his sides as he glares at me, pulling away. I realize too late that I attacked the one advantage he has over me. I wrap my arms around his waist preventing him from climbing off my lap. "Fox, I love you. Don't be angry."

He sighs and rests his forehead against mine. "Sorry, bear, I've been a bit stressed lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

I smooth my hands up and down his long back as I look with concern into his chameleon eyes. The last thing I want is for Fox to be unhappy. "Stressed? What's wrong?"

"Oh, let's see...our fifteen year old son has gotten a girl pregnant. Thanksgiving is tomorrow. I'm working on a tough case at the bureau. Taking care of Mani is an ordeal, dealing with our teenage sons and daughters problems, looking after our younger children. Our friends are getting older while we remain young. River going through the change *finally* but he still isn't dating. Our daughters upcoming weddings. Alex wanting me to get pregnant again when I'm years away from having compulsions...." Fox pauses to catch his breath and smiles sadly. "Life's been so busy lately. How come I feel so empty, like something is missing?"

"Do you want to go with me to Area 51 on Monday?" I don't know why I'm asking him. I was happy when Alex became pregnant and wouldn't be able to accompany me. Maybe Alex's conversation has gotten beneath my skin. Yes, that's it. Deep down I want equality in our relationship as much as Alex and Fox, it's just so hard letting go of control. When I see how other men look at them, I don't want to let them out of my sight. I want to keep them hidden away from lustful stares.

Fox's eyes narrow. "Walter, I've been asking you for years to take me with you on one of your trips to Area 51 and you've always turned me down! What gives?"

"I had a long talk with Alex, and he convinced me that it would be in my best interest to let him and you help with the decisions involving our country's security."

"Alex convinced you? I've been trying to convince you for over sixteen years to involve us more!"

"I'm sorry, Fox." It seems like all I've of been doing lately is apologizing to him.

"Apology accepted. At least it's a step in the right direction."

"Well then, we just need to make sure that our nannies are available to watch the children while we're gone. I want Sergei, Kaylie, and Nicky to look after Alex."

"Do you think you can trust them? They're only sixteen..."

"I trust our kids more with Alex than our security force. This is the first time we'll be leaving him alone and defenseless."

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Fox says.

I twist around and throw him off my lap onto the cushions. His legs are still spread open between my thighs as he gazes incredulously at me. "Fox, you are going with me, and stop worrying. Alex will be fine." I bend down and take possession of his lips. Oh yeah. This is one area I'll never apologize for...I love dominating him sexually. I might desire an equal relationship, but not in bed. I just love topping him and Alex too much to give up that part of our life.

"Fine. I want to take Arman and River with us," Fox counters, trying to regain some control as he pulls his knees up and offers himself up to me. I'm too distracted by our conversation to plunge right in. I pull back.

"Fox, this isn't a vacation! Area 51 is no place for a three-year-old and a new immortal!" I growl, not believing that he would ask such a thing.

"I'm not leaving either of my sons here unprotected."

"Fox, River is twenty-two. If you're worried about him, why aren't you worried about Sasha and Gawain or our daughters?"

"Walter, River is at a vulnerable time in his life. With Alex going through nearly a month's long sleep, River needs me and I don't want to leave him behind. Mani has to go with us. He'll drive everyone nuts, you know what a little terror he is." Fox smirks, wiggling his ass against my cock, sending shivers through me.

Damn, I am aching to fuck him and he knows it. My cock is hard and leaking, pressed between his buttocks. "Babe, there are n'thrals at Area 51 and--"

"We'll take along extra sorcerers for protection." He glares up at me and growls, "Now would you fuck me already or do I have to do it myself?" he says grabbing for my dick.

I swat his hand away, and then push his knees back as lubricant magically encases my cock in its slick embrace. I watch Fox's eyes as I position my large cockhead against his small opening and shove in hard and fast. He cries out as my fingers wrap around his inner thighs just below his knees, spreading him open for my pleasure. I can't contain my moans as his tight ring of muscles squeeze my shaft exquisitely. He is like fire, igniting every fiber in my body. "You like this, Fox?"

Strangled sounds of delight and pain escape his full sultry lips as his hips move in time with my thrusts. "Fuck YES!" he cries, sweat dotting his brow.

I looked down at my organ spearing his body with long hard thrusts. I love watching my shaft penetrating him. He belongs solely to me at this moment. I watch his cock bounce against his belly leaving a trail of pre-cum. My eyes travel to his dark rosy nipples. I slow my thrusts as I bend down to take one in my mouth. It is firm and tasty as I suck lustfully on it, swallowing the sweet milk. Soon he will be dry and this treat gone until his next pregnancy four years from now.

"You're as bad as Mani," Fox says, his hands smoothing over my scalp as I continue to suckle.

The first time I treated myself to him this way, he was appalled. His face flamed red with embarrassment. Now he takes my kink in stride. I caress up and down his sides as I switch to his other nipple.

When I am done, I smack my lips and move up to kiss him. My hips have never stopped moving as I continue to stroke into his all consuming heat. Fox shifts beneath me. His sweat dampened skin is sticking to the leather cushions. He wraps his long legs around my hips and he pushes up in time with my thrusts. His arms are laced around my neck as our lips seal in a deep kiss. I suck Fox's tongue into my mouth, and then I push into his mouth. He tenses beneath me and I feel the throbbing of his cock as it shoots its release between our bodies. Fox's anal muscles squeeze my shaft in a steel grip, milking me to my own release a few moments later. A cry of pleasure is torn from the depths of my soul. God, love was never more fulfilling than this beautiful man beneath me. Suddenly, a pounding on the door interrupts our blissful joining.

"DADDY! I want in!" Arman yells from out in the hallway.

Damn! I lift my head up and look at the locked door. We asked Sergei to watch him. I pull out of Fox a bit too quickly and he lets out a yelp.

"Sorry," I mutter as I stand.

Fox grabs the throw blanket from the back of the sofa and pulls it over him. He is too sated to rise. I storm to the door, making a robe appear in my hand. I pull it on before opening the door. Sergei is standing there sheepishly holding Arman's hand.

"Ah, Dad...now that you're done with Sasha...I ah...thought you might want Mani back."

Arman pulls loose and races by me into the room. He's on the sofa in Fox's arms before I can grab him. "I take nap with you, Daddy," he says.

I turn back and glare at my oldest son. "Serg, would it have killed you to watch him for a couple of hours?"

"But, Dad, he bites!"

I frown at him. "Son, I'm sure you can defend yourself against a harmless three year old."

Fox calls to me and I turn to the sofa. "Walter, do you think you can zap me clean...our little terror wants to get under the blanket," he says, trying to keep Arman from crawling under the spread.

"I sleep with you!" Arman whimpers, tugging at the blanket.

I sigh and do as ordered. It looks like we won't be going for round two. Fox rolls on his side and pulls Arman underneath the blanket with him, snuggling our son against his chest.

I turn back to my oldest. "Serg, go help your brothers and sisters decorate the Christmas tree. We will talk about responsibilities another time." I close the door and walk over to the sofa and stare down at my lover and youngest son. Arman is suckling at Fox's nipple.

"I thought you were weaning him?"

"I'll start tomorrow," Fox says, hugging our son close.

"You're spoiling him."

"I know." Fox yawns.

"Are you really going to take a nap?" I look at him longingly. I don't remember my lover ever taking a nap in the middle of the day.

"Just until Mani falls asleep. I have paperwork I need to get done. Why don't you go play with Alex, before he falls into his month's long slumber?"

I snort. Immortals usually fall into a coma like state for around three weeks, two to four days after being impregnated. The doctors have never figured out why this happens. However, while they are in this state, their bodies don't require any nourishment or waste disposal.

"I'll be back later, babe." I smile at him and pet the back of our son's head.

I find Alex sitting in front of the fireplace in our bedroom. He has a look of melancholy on his face as he stares into the flames.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I sit down beside him, reaching out to push a silky lock of sable hair behind his ear. He's let it grow out again. I'm surprised he hasn't shaved his head. He tends to do that when he gets in these depressed states.

"I'd been looking forward to going with you on Monday. Now it looks like I'm stuck here growing fat for the next seven months."

"You always look beautiful when you're pregnant, and you don't gain that much weight," I say, although it isn't true. Alex tends to get chubby when he's pregnant. A cute chubby, I smile at the image it creates. Yes, a very cute chubby.

"Walter, I don't need or want your sympathy."

"Alex, I'm only trying to be supportive. After all, you're having my baby. Must we go through this song and dance every time you become pregnant?" He levels me a look that could freeze fire.

"SONG AND DANCE! IS THAT WHAT I'M DOING!" He jumps to his feet and continues to scream at me. "MR. BIG POWERFUL SORCERER, YOU THINK BEING PREGNANT IS EASY? WELL IT FUCKING IS NOT! JUST ONCE I'D LIKE FOR YOU TO GO THROUGH IT AND SEE HOW FUCKING EMBARRASSING IT IS AND PAINFUL CHILDBIRTH IS!"

"Alex, calm down...I didn't mean to upset you. I'll admit I have no idea how tough this is for you. It's something I would not want to experience myself. But, I'm not the one who changed you into a hermaphrodite. You have to believe me that if it were in my power I'd take it all away, but its not."

Alex wanders over to the French doors and rests his forehead on the cold glass. "I'm sorry, Walter. I didn't want to go through this again. I was hoping that our scientists would have found a way to stop the compulsions."

I cringe. I'm glad he isn't looking at me. If he were, he'd see the guilt behind my eyes.

"Dad, can we come in?" Nadia asks from the doorway. She's standing there with her twin sister Kira.

I'm happy for their interruption. "Of course, sweethearts," I say, rising and walking over to them. They look exactly like my younger sister did at eleven. Brown eyes and dark brown hair tied back in a long braid.

"We want you to tell us how babies are made," Nadia asks.

I look at them perplexed. I knew they were going to ask sooner or later, their sisters did.

"At school they don't teach how babies are made between men and women, only between men and men using test tubes and growth cylinders at reproduction clinics," Kira says.

"They also teach how immortals have babies, but not how the babies get inside them. Only that they come out their bellybuttons when they are born." Nadia looks over at Alex who is leaning against the French doors listening our conversation. "We don't have bellybuttons, so how do we make babies--like Kat?"

Oh, now I see why this has suddenly come to their interest. "Alex?" I look over at my lover, figuring he'll be better at explaining sex and making babies to them than me.

Alex smirks. "Girls, did you know that your Daddy Walter was married to a woman for seventeen years? They never had any children, but they did try. So he can answer all of your questions."

I sigh, looking at him. "Alex, why don't you go and help Fox with his paperwork, while I talk to Kira and Nadia? I'm sure Fox would like to get into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Tell him I'll be there to help him shortly."

"I'll tell him, Walter," Alex says, heading for the door. He pauses to kiss his daughters.

After he left I turn to them. "C'mon, girls, lets go downstairs and talk to your Aunt Dana."

We take the elevator down to Dana's floor. Unlike our apartment on the top floor, her floor is split into twenty separate apartments. All are nice sized with four bedrooms and three baths. Dana's sixteen-year-old son Mike opens the door. "Hi, Uncle Walter, Nadia, Kira!"

"Hi, Mike, is your mom home?"

"She's in the living room with Dad. We're decorating our Christmas tree."

Mike leads us to the living room. Christmas music is playing softly on the stereo. Dana is sorting through ornaments in a cardboard box while sitting on the floor. She looks up and smiles at us, brushing her gray-streaked hair away from her face. She's fifty-six and still incredibly beautiful. Her husband Jonathan is stringing lights on the tree.

"Hey, Walter," Jonathan says.

"Walter, girls, what brings you down here?" Scully asks.

"Dana, Jonathan, nice tree," I say. "Um, Kira and Nadia want to know about how women have babies." I hug them against my body. They look bashfully at Dana. Fox, Alex, and I have used Dana before to explain the facts of life to our other daughters. Fox protested at first, not wanting to impose on his former partner. However, after stuttering and fumbling trying to explain sex to the girls, he relented and we begged Dana to help us.

"Aunty Dana, Kat is having Sergei's baby, we want to know how the baby got in her? Kira and I want to have babies of our own," Nadia says.

I turn red and look at my baby girls in shock. "You're too young to have babies!" I growl.

They shrink back, looking at me with wide eyes and quivering lips. I've never yelled at them before, so my tone takes them by surprise.

Dana interrupts before I can launch into a litany of words that I'll regret saying later. "Walter, it's natural for little girls to want to be moms." She grins. "But don't worry, I'm sure once I've talked to them, they'll realize they're too young. Besides they aren't menstruating yet are they?"

"No," I sigh, somewhat relieved, that's another talk we'll have to have with them.

"Why don't you go back to your apartment and I'll bring the girls back when we're done talking." Scully places the ornament she's holding back in the box.

"Dana, we can come back when you're less busy. I didn't mean to interrupt you--"

"Nonsense. Kira and Nadia can help Jonathan and me decorate the tree before I bring them back," she says.

I turn to my daughters who are looking at me uncertainly. "Girls, behave for your Aunt Dana and listen closely to what she tells you." I hug them and kiss their cheeks.

I head back upstairs with my thoughts on my children. I love all of them more than life, but the children conceived from my loins hold a special place in my heart. Nadia and Kira are my youngest daughters and I want them to enjoy what's left of their childhood. I don't want them to be thinking about having children before they're eighteen. It's bad enough that they will be required to marry at that young age. God, I hope Alex gives me a son this time around. I'm not looking forward to finding husbands for Kaylie, Summer, and Alek in a couple of years.

When I exit the elevator I head for Fox's office. Fox is dressed and sitting behind his desk typing on his computer. Alex is sitting on the sofa, jotting down notes in one of their case files. Arman is soundly asleep, sucking on his thumb at the other end of the sofa.

"How's it going?"

Alex looks up at me and smirks. "You dumped our daughters on Dana again, didn't you?"

"Yep." I returned the grin.

"Walter, we're just finishing our paperwork. Do you want to wake Mani up? If he sleeps too long we'll never get him to bed tonight," Fox says, not looking away from the monitor.

"Sure, babe." I kneel next to the sofa and smooth the damp bangs from our son's forehead as I watch him sleep. I hate waking him. I remove the blanket and pull his thumb out of his mouth as I talk softly. "Mani, time to get up. C'mon, champ, daddy will get you a big glass of chocolate milk."

He opens his eyes and stares at me. "I still sleepy, Daddy."

"I know, champ, but it's not bedtime yet." I pick him up in my arms and stand. He wraps his arms around my neck and rests his head on my shoulder. He's warm and smells faintly of sour milk. "Do you need to use the toilet?" I feel his head nod against my shoulder.

"Okay, bathroom first, then we'll go to the kitchen for some chocolate milk and cookies."

"Walter, that's too much sugar! He'll be bouncing off the walls all afternoon," Fox warns, pushing away from the desk.

I smile at him. I find it endearing how Fox has turned into the ideal parent for our children. Whenever Alex or I are lacking, Fox steps in to fill the void. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised; he's always been good with children and filled with compassion and care for those in need of help. This is really just an extension of his personality. "Fox, I'll take Mani outside after and work some of his excessive energy out of him."

Fox sighs, standing. "Walter, it's not just that. I don't want Mani putting on weight like Sergei did. It's not healthy and not a good habit for him to get into."

"Okay, Fox. How about I get him a glass of 2% milk and a couple of cookies?"

"That will be fine."

"NO! I want chocolate milk!" Arman shouts, suddenly wide awake, his lower lip sticking out in a pout as he slams his little fists hard into my nose.

"Ouch!" Damn that hurt! I nearly drop him as I quickly grab his fists in one of my hands and my hand is promptly bitten. Okay, I can see what Sergei means as his teeth break my skin and I'm unable to make him let go without hurting him. "Fox, get him off!"

Fox is at my side in a heartbeat and has Arman's struggling body in his arms.

"I want chocolate milk!" the boy screams. Then he starts throwing a temper tantrum.

Alex takes the kicking and screaming boy from Fox. Fox shakes his head as he takes my hand in his and heals the bite mark. He smiles apologetically and kisses my nose, which is bleeding from the force of Arman's blow. I feel a tingle as his lips touch my flesh and the minor damage is repaired.

"He has quite the right hook," Fox quips.

"Fox, can you take him now?" Alex asks frantically, holding Arman at arms length as the boy tries to bite him.

"Mani, you're going to have a time out in the corner," Fox says, grabbing Arman away from Alex.

"No! I don't stay in corner! I hate you!"

Fox turns the boy around and swats his butt. A look of shock appears on Arman's face as he rubs his butt and bursts out crying. This is the first time I've ever seen Fox spank one of the kids. He looks up and meets my eyes.

"Some kids just need a little tougher love," Fox says, gathering Arman in his arms. The little boy clings to him crying.

"You hurt me, Daddy," he snivels.

"That's right I did. Do you know why?" Fox asks.

Arman thinks for a minute. "'Cause I am bad?"

"No, you're not bad, Mani, but you did a bad thing. You hit and bit Daddy Walter and wouldn't do as you were told. Now...I'm going to take you to the bathroom then you are going to spend the next fifteen minutes sitting in the corner of the kitchen. If you are good I'll let you have a couple of cookies and a glass of milk."

"Chocolate milk?"

"No, plain milk."

"Meanie!"

"That just got you an extra ten minutes added to your time out, Mani."

Arman looks worried, and pets Fox's shoulder. "Daddy, how long is ten minutes?"

"A very long time for little boys."

"I'll be good." His brows furrow in thought as his lower lip sticks out. "Can I have chocolate milk instead of cookies?"

Alex collapses on the sofa laughing. "He's a miniature version of you, Fox!"

I chuckle and walk over to them and take Arman from Fox. "Mani, you can have chocolate milk instead of the cookies. That's okay isn't it, Fox?"

"Yeah, but he still has twenty-five minutes of time out to sit through first."

"I'm a very good boy, Daddy. I sorry I bit you. Do I have to sit in the corner?" he says, giving me the sweetest expression.

"Well..."

"Yes, you do," Fox interjects. "C'mon, Walter, lets take the royal terror to the bathroom. You and Alex need to help me with dinner."

"Okay, guys, I'll meet you in the kitchen," Alex says, heading out the door before us.

I glance at Arman's face as we follow Alex out of the office. He is not happy but is learning to keep his mouth shut. I'm sure it won't last. I stoop down and set him on the floor. Arman reaches up and takes my hand then he grabs Fox's hand. Fox looks down at him and smiles. My heart skips a beat as I watch my lover. He's the most beautiful being in the world when he smiles.

My penis stirs as my eyes catch his dancing hazel orbs. "You're turning me on, Fox," I whisper.

"We'll go to bed early tonight," Fox says, opening the door to our bedroom. Arman runs across the room and scampers up the stairs to the bathroom.

"He's ready for his own bedroom." I wrap an arm around Fox's waist as we follow him up the stairs.

"I'd like to keep him in the nursery a little while longer. He's still not completely potty trained. Plus I don't trust him out of my sight for too long."

We watch as Arman pulls his training pants down and sits on the potty-chair. "He looks pretty potty trained to me."

"Hold that thought," Mulder says.

"Daddy! Wipe me, PLEASE!" Arman orders a minute later.

"You heard the royal prince, wipe him," Mulder says chuckling.

I kneel next to my son, pulling several sheets of toilet paper from the roll. "Mani, you need to learn to wipe yourself. Now take the toilet paper in your hand and...."

"No, you wipe me, Daddy."

"Fox?" I look up at my lover who is standing behind me smirking.

"Walter, he's still not ready. Don't push him, give him time."

I always bow to Fox's greater knowledge of our kids. He's with them fifty-percent more than I am. I wipe our son and help him pull up his pants. "Go wash your hands."

Arman runs over to the sink and climbs on the step stool as I empty the contents from the potty-chair into the toilet and flush. "Use the bar of soap," I say, putting the plastic bowl back in the chair.

"Yes, Daddy."

I wash my hands in the other sink.

Fox saunters over to me as I'm drying my hands. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me.

"What's that for?" I ask, returning the embrace.

"For being patient with him and not yelling at him in the office when he was being a brat. My Dad never was very patient with me. Mani, unlike our other sons, has picked up a lot of the behaviors I had when I was a child. I want him to have a good relationship with you."

"Fox, you're the one who disciplines him. What will that do to his relationship with you? Aren't you worried he'll resent you later in life."

Fox smiles knowingly. "No. I'm the one he looks to first for nourishment, love, and comfort. He'll never resent me for disciplining him; he's far too dependent upon me. When he's older, he'll understand. You aren't here for him as much and I don't want your relationship marred. I want him to feel comfortable going to you when he has a problem that he might not want to talk to me about."

I love his logic. I really have a hard time yelling at our kids and he knows it. Unlike when I was an A.D. and had no problem chewing out my agents. "Fox, you're taking on far too much. Maybe you should go to part time hours at the bureau?" Instead of the argument I expected to get from him, Fox just looks thoughtful.

"I'll think about it," he says, as Arman runs over to him holding a towel.

He looks up at us, squeezing in between Fox and me. "Can we go to the kitchen now?"

"Okay, champ." I take his hand and we head to the kitchen. The sweet aroma of fresh baked bread and pies hit me before we even enter the kitchen. Alex is sitting at the breakfast table with some of our daughters.

"Girls, what have you been baking?" I ask, walking over to look in the oven.

"Pumpkin, Pecan, and mincemeat pies. Cornbread and cranberry bread," Kaylie says.

Arman's voice interrupts us. "Daddy, I'm a good boy now."

Fox lifts him up and sets him on a chair in the corner. "Mani, you are being punished for being bad earlier. Now sit and I don't want to hear another word out of you until the big hand is on the ten," he says, pointing up to the wall clock.

Arman purses his lips and glares up at the clock. I watch in amazement as the large minute hand moves from the five to the ten. I feel the small amount of power that flowed from my baby boy. I am flabbergasted. He's too young to be showing any signs of his sorcerer powers yet. Shit, a three-year-old sorcerer?

"Daddy, the big hand is on the ten, can I have chocolate milk now?"

Fox looks at me with huge eyes. "Walter, tell me you did that."

"No, Mani did it."

"Walter, he's only three!"

No one this young has ever shown signs of power. It is usually brought on with puberty. "Fox, I think I'll be taking over our son's discipline after all." No way can I chance Arman hurting Fox. God, how did this happen?

Fox shakes his head. "Walter, it isn't necessary. Arman, put the big hand back on five."

"But, Daddy--"

"Now!"

Arman turns and faces the wall, looking up at the clock the minute hand moves backward until it is on the five again. Fox kneels next to the chair and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, Mani." He combs his fingers through the boy's silky chestnut hair. "Daddy Walter will teach you how to control your powers. But, I want you to promise me that you won't use them until you're older or unless Daddy Walter is with you."

He chews his lower lip thoughtfully and blurts out, "Okay, I promise...I won't move the clock hand again."

Fox frowns, realizing that Arman has no idea what he's done.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?"

"No. You're my bestest baby boy," Fox says sweetly, hugging Arman and giving him a raspberry on the side of his neck.

Arman giggles and shouts, "Love you!"

As I watch them, the fear I have for Fox's safety evaporates. Arman, like our other kids, has never lashed out physically at Fox. Alex walks over and stands beside me. He has a worried look on his face. "Don't worry, Alex, I'll protect you," I quip.

"Stick it, Wally."

Fox looks concerned as he glances up at us then turns back to Arman. "I want you to sit there and think about why you're being punished." His fingers continue to comb soothingly through the boy's hair.

"Okay, Daddy. Then can I have chocolate milk?"

"Yes. Then you can have a big glass of chocolate milk." Fox kisses his cheek then stands and walks over to us, looking decidedly uneasy. He wraps his arms around both our waists and leans tiredly against us. I can feel the tension in every fiber of his hard body.

"We're going to need a sorcerer nanny for him," Fox says.

I nod. "We're also going to have to teach him the consequences of his powers." I don't want to say it, but if we're unable to curb our son's temper tantrums, I'm going to have to separate him from our family until he's older. No way can I chance him hurting or worse killing one of our other kids. He's too young to understand about death.

"We could just put an anti-power cuff on him," Alex says.

Fox and I both look at him as relief settles over us. "Damn, why didn't I think of that?"

Alex smirks. "Maybe, because you're both too worried and not thinking clearly. Guys, Mani will be fine. C'mon, help me with dinner."

Our chef is off until Monday, so we've been preparing breakfast, lunch, and dinner for our large family. Actually, I enjoy cooking with Fox and Alex, and would like to spend more time together with them this way. "What are you planning on making?"

"Meatloaf. It's the kids' favorite." He pulls out several pounds of ground hamburger from refrigerator. I get the eggs and dried bread, while Fox collects the ketchup, salsa, and spices. With seventeen kids we need to make three loafs of meatloaf.

I glance back at Arman. He is sitting quietly on the hardwood chair, staring up at the clock. His small, sneaker clad feet don't come anywhere near the floor and his legs are swinging. They are the only indication of his impatience. I'll give him ten minutes, before he starts complaining.

I wash my hands in the sink before combining the ingredients together for one meatloaf. My mind wanders as I knead the breadcrumbs and eggs into the meat.

Our daughters are busy talking on the other side of the kitchen. Kaylie is pointing out pictures in a magazine to Angelique, while Summer takes the final pie out of the oven. Kaylie's a sorceress. Maybe I'll have her help watch Mani until I can get an anti-power cuff made in his size. Out of seventeen kids, seven of them have the sorcerer gene. Hope and Faith are human with no mutant genes at all. We have three immortal sons, and four immortal daughters. The immortal genes are radically different in the girls. Our scientists don't believe they are truly immortal. Then there is Angelique, we don't know if she'll show any strange abilities down the road--besides flying.

"Walter, pay attention," Fox says, plucking my wedding band out of the ground meat. "If you lose the wedding ring I gave you, you'll have to marry me all over again."

I grin. "It would be worth it then."

"As long as we can go to your old cabin for our honeymoon again." Fox rinses off the ring and sets it on the rim of the back-splash.

"It's been over a decade since we were last at the cabin. I doubt that it's still habitable."

"You can just wiggle your nose and make it livable," Fox quips. He takes an apple from the bowl of fruit and starts slicing it into wedges removing the seeds.

"I would love to go back there again for a vacation. Maybe we can go fishing," I sigh wistfully, missing that old part of my life. I'm too well known to go out in public without attracting a crowd.

Fox feeds me an apple slice as I form the meat into a loaf and place it in a loaf pan.

"Hey, Fox, give me a slice," Alex says, starting on the third meatloaf.

Fox grins seductively, placing the slice between his teeth and feeding it to Alex that way. Their lips lock briefly in a kiss.

Fox chuckles. "Finish making the meatloaf, I have another baby bird to feed."

I expect him to feed me the same way and I'm anxiously waiting, but he walks by me over to Arman.

"Open up, baby bird," Fox says, and places a small slice of apple in our son's mouth.

Arman chews and swallows. "How much longer, Daddy?" he whispers.

"Fifteen minutes."

Arman opens his mouth for another apple slice.

"Are you thinking about how wrong it was to punch and bite Daddy Walter?" Fox's voice is like velvet, soft and gentle.

Our son nods. "I'm sorry I hurt my Daddy."

I smile at that. No wonder our kids are turning out so well. I don't spend enough time home to see this side of Fox. I turn to Alex who is putting the meatloaves in the oven. "Is he always like this with the kids?"

"Like what?"

"Patient, caring, nurturing--"

"You're only noticing it now?" Alex shakes his head as he walks into the pantry. He comes out with a dozen potatoes and looks at me. "Can you?"

I use my powers to peel the potatoes and have them boiling away in a pot of water in the wink of an eye. "Maybe I should spend more time at home."

"You should learn to delegate more. Fox and I can help you, Walter."

"Maybe, Alex." I wish it were that easy. Most of my top men are sorcerers and it's highly unlikely that they will take orders from an immortal. They consider immortals to be eye-candy--precious gems to be revered and worshiped. If they had their way, Fox, Alex and the other immortals would never be allowed to work or to leave the island.

I look toward the door as River strolls into the kitchen and everyone stops talking. It's been less than a day since he's awoken and the changes in him are stunning. Sapphire eyes that would even make the heavens envious. He's taken to wearing his ebony hair long and has it pinned back.

"Hi, Dads, do you need any help?" he asks.

"You can make the salad, if you'd like," Alex replies, tossing him a head of lettuce.

"What's up with Mani?" River takes the lettuce over to the sink to wash it.

"He gave Walter a bloody nose and bit his hand, so he's being punished." Alex looks at me barely stifling a chuckle.

"It wasn't that bad," I say, moving over to help River with the salad.

I start slicing an orange for the salad. "Slava and his daughters are coming for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

River pauses in shredding the lettuce up into a bowl. "They've never celebrated Thanksgiving with us before."

"They are this year. Are you uncomfortable with Slava coming tomorrow?"

"No. He used to scare me when I was a boy, but I'm used to him now."

I'm still not used to Slava coming into our household. I only tolerate him for Fox's and Nicky's sake. It worries me that he might take an even deeper interest in River now that my son has become an immortal. "If you ever feel nervous around him, I want you to tell me. Okay?"

River smiles shyly. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll tell you."

My heart skips a beat as I meet his eyes. God, I don't want to be aroused by him. How sick is that? I glance over at Alex then Fox. Their beauty is enough to dampen any ardor I'm feeling for River. I shake my head sadly as I reach for a jar of olives for the salad. At twenty-two River is still a virgin, and unfortunately the whole world knows it. Such is the fate of being an immortal in today's society. They are unparalleled celebrities and nothing in their lives goes unreported. There is a magazine solely dedicated to reporting news about immortals and their children. Since yesterday, I've received over four hundred requests from foreign leaders and my own military for River's hand in marriage. Fortunately, it isn't up to me who my son marries, unlike my daughters. It is completely River's decision.

We talk and wait for the food to cook. Our daughters set the large dining room table while we stay in the kitchen. Fox and I are sipping wine. Alex is sitting at the breakfast table with River drinking a glass of orange juice, flipping through our daughter's magazine. Arman is starting to get grumpy. I look up at the clock, noting he has less than a minute left on his timeout. Twenty-five minutes is the longest he's ever had to sit still. Usually his timeouts no longer then ten minutes.

Fox sets his wineglass down and goes over to the refrigerator, taking out the carton of chocolate milk. He fills a large glass almost to the brim and sets it on the breakfast table. "Okay, Mani. Apologize to Daddy Walter, then your punishment is over."

Our son hops off the chair and runs over to me quicker than any jackrabbit I've ever seen. I can't help laughing.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" he yells, holding his arms out to me. I bend and he wraps them around my neck and kisses me.

"Apology accepted." I scoop him up and carry him over to the table, setting him down in front of the large glass of chocolate milk. He grins up at me as he reaches for the glass. I have to help him; it's too big for his small hands to hold. He is only able to finish a quarter of it before he's full. Arman looks over to Fox who's leaning against the counter watching him with amusement.

"Would you like me to put it away for you for later?" Fox asks.

"Yes, please. It was too big...I'm only a little boy."

Thirty minutes later our other children all storm into the kitchen.

"It sure smell good in here! Is the food done?" Sergei asks, walking over to the oven and peering inside.

Gawain runs over to me. "Daddy, you should see our Christmas tree! We just finished decorating it."

"You can show it to me after dinner." I pat his blonde head lovingly. Unlike our other sons, Gawain has never thrown a temper tantrum or caused us the least bit of trouble. He's always been a good-natured child.

I look over Gawain's shoulder and watch my sons. Nicky is gets the sandwich buns out of the bread drawer while Sasha takes a package of sliced cheddar cheese from the refrigerator. "What are you boys doing?"

"Meatloaf sandwiches," Sergei answers, carrying the bottle of ketchup out the kitchen to the dining room.

"Save me one of those buns," I shout after him.

"Can we have Pepsi with our dinner?" Regan is asking Alex.

"No. You can have milk, juice, or water." Alex is becoming as tough as Fox when it comes to our children's eating habits.

"How about chocolate milk?" Morgan asks.

All three of us groan at the same time. Fox leaves Alex to deal with the triplets. He goes over to the stove and takes the meatloaves out of the oven.

Our daughters carry the mashed potatoes, gravy, salad, and green beans into the dining room. Nadia and Kira are back from their chat with Scully. I'll have to talk with them after dinner. I look down at Gawain's happy face...of course, after I see the Christmas tree. "C'mon, Gawain, let's go eat."

Fox places the platter in the center of the table, and then helps Arman up on his booster seat. He sits between Arman and Gawain as I take my place at the head of the table. Early in our marriage Fox was the one at the head of the table, but after several kids he moved to sit at center of the table with Alex across from him. Our oldest, Hope and Faith now sit on my left and right. Only at formal dinner parties do Fox and Alex sit next to me. I look at Alex who is sitting surrounded by our youngest daughters. They all adore him. I look around the table at all of our children. I say a silent pray, thanking God for blessing me with such a beautiful family.

The platters and bowls of food are passed around the table. Everyone is talking at once. My attention keeps wandering to Fox as he fills Arman's plate, talking between Arman and Gawain. Gawain is telling Fox about his favorite Christmas ornaments, and how Angelique flew up to the top of the tree to place the Christmas angel on top of it. Fox listens with interest. It takes me a second to realize that Faith is talking to me. She lifts a groomed eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, Faith, what were you saying?"

"I invited Marcus to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. I hope that's all right?"

"It's fine, Dear." Marcus is Lieutenant Marcus Morris. He's Faith's fiance. "Hope, why didn't you invite Steve?"

"I did, but he was needed at Area 51 and couldn't make it."

I really like the men my daughters have chosen to marry. Although, I don't look forward to the day that they will be leaving us. Hope's future husband is a Captain in the Air Force. He's one of the pilots testing the new prototype spacecraft. Fox and I will probably see him when we go to Area 51 on Monday.

I put a slice of meatloaf between the buns and top it with some cheese. My boys sure have the right idea. I look down the table at River who is pushing his food around with his fork. "River, Fox and I are going to take you with us on Monday. We're going to Area 51 to see the new spaceship."

River's eyes light up. "Really? I'd love to go. I need some new subjects for my paintings. Maybe I'll find some inspiration there."

Nicky and Sergei look imploringly at me. "Dad, can we go, too?"

"Maybe next time. I need you two boys and Kaylie to look after Alex for us."

"I go with you, Daddy," Arman says.

"God, please tell us you're taking Mani with you!" Sasha exclaims, and the other kids nod their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry, we're taking Mani with us." I spear a couple of green beans with my fork and notice that River is eating with relish now. I was worried that he wouldn't want to come with us. He's seems to prefer staying on the island most of the time.

Fox looks around the table at our kids. "Kids, Mani surprised us earlier by using his sorcerer powers. We have no idea why he's started this early. I'd like you to be extra careful not to upset him. At least until we can have an anti-power cuff made for him."

"Wow, already? He's only a baby!" Sergei says.

"A deadly baby," Sasha mutters jealously.

"Kids, he's just a little boy. He doesn't know right from wrong yet, so please be extra careful around him." I don't want to make a big deal out of this in front of Arman who isn't really paying attention to our conversation as it is. He's shoveling potatoes into his mouth.

"Can I have my glass of chocolate milk, Daddy?"

"Sure." Fox starts to rise, but I stop him.

"I'll get it, Fox," I say, making the glass appear in front of Arman's plate.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, Mani." I glance over at Alex who is yawning. "Alex, are you going to make it through dinner?"

"Yeah. Don't count on me for Thanksgiving tomorrow though." He smiles tiredly.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Alina asks Alex. She and her two sisters were only three when Fox slept through the first three weeks when he was pregnant with Arman.

"I'm going to be sleeping the next few weeks."

I notice Alex didn't mention about being pregnant. We haven't told four youngest kids yet.

"Girls, immortals always sleep the first three to four weeks of their pregnancy," I say watching Alex's face turn a shade of pink.

"You're going to have a baby, Daddy?" Morgan says, looking at Alex's flat stomach.

"It appears so," Alex replies, glaring at me.

"Is it a boy or a girl? I'd like another sister," Regan says excitedly.

"It's too early to tell, sweetie." Alex picks up his glass of milk and takes a large swallow.

Being pregnant again upsets him greatly. Fox wasn't as upset when he was pregnant with Arman. I'm a little disappointed that Alex will be the father of Fox's next baby, which means it will be at least eleven years before Fox has my baby again. The majority of our kids will be married and moved out by then. I wonder if I can convince Fox to have both our children at the same time again? Maybe he'll be receptive in four years. I look at Fox, imagining his belly swollen with my baby. I adjust the napkin on my lap as my organ swells with excitement that the image provokes.

"Walter, what are you thinking about? I don't like that look on your face," Fox says, setting the glass of chocolate milk down on the table. He then wipes the milk moustache from Arman's upper lip.

"I'll tell you when we're alone together." Which I hope is soon, because I plan to do a lot more than talk.

Dinner passes noisily as I attempt to listen to all of my kids conversations at once.

Sasha is sitting at the far end of the table next to Angelique. He smirks and leans and whispers conspiratorially in her ear. "I'm going to meet Ben tonight downstairs in the garden. We're going to do it."

"Are you sure? Why don't you wait until you're older?" Angelique whispers back.

"I'm old enough to know what I want, Angel."

I have to use my powers to pick up what they are whispering to each other. Their words make my face flame red with anger, and I had to consciously keep my temper in check. Ben is one of my son's royal bodyguards. The man is twenty-nine years old. It makes me wonder if Sasha is still a virgin. He better be or there will be hell to pay!

"Walter, what's wrong?" Alex asks, meeting my eyes.

"Ah...nothing, Alex." I go back to eating as I telepathically relay what I have learned from eaves-dropping on Sasha to Alex. Alex is about to confront Sasha. *Don't, Alex! It would be better if we caught them in the act tonight.*

*In the act, Walter? I'm not allowing any man to stick his dick into my fifteen year old son!*

*We won't let them get that far. I need a good reason to charge Ben Stever with attempted rape and have him thrown off the island. Finish your dinner, Alex. I don't want to alarm Fox.*

*I'm going with you, Walt--* Alex covers his mouth as he yawns.

I can tell Alex isn't going to make it another hour without falling to sleep. *Sure, Alex.*

*Take Fox with you...I'm not going to make it. And, Walter, when I wake up in three weeks I expect Sasha to still be a virgin!*

*Don't worry, Alex. I'm going to take him with us to Area 51 on Monday. No way am I letting him out of my sight until he's twenty-one!* I look down the table at Fox. He's not going to like hearing this latest news.

We finish with dinner and our older kids gather the dirty dishes and go into the kitchen to wash them. Fox accompanies Alex back to our bedroom to help him to bed, while I go with Arman, Gawain, and the triplets into the entertainment room to see the Christmas tree.

"Oh, pretty tree!" Arman shouts, running over and tugging on an ornament.

"Mani, look, don't touch," I say, gazing up at the tree. I can barely see any pine needles. It is that densely covered with ornaments, lights, and tinsel. "Gawain, the tree is spectacular. You, and your brothers and sisters have out done yourselves this year."

"Thanks, Dad." Gawain is smiling proudly; his blue eyes sparkle with the light of hundreds of tiny Christmas lights.

I brush the backs of my fingers over his smooth cheek as he looks up at me. He is so pretty, more so than any of our daughters. I'm suddenly worried about leaving him here alone. Damn. I shouldn't have asked Fox to come with me on Monday. Well, we're taking River, Sasha, and Arman. I wonder if we should take Gawain, too. Some business trip that will be, in the company of four immortals and a three year old boy. I look up at the clock. "Girls, it time for bed."

"Can't we stay up a little longer? Tomorrow's Saturday," Morgan says.

"When you're ten you can stay up later, but until then your bed time is eight." I usually don't have to worry about putting them to bed. Their nanny or Alex and Fox usually take care of these details, since I often work past eight o'clock at night. I make it a point to be home for dinner at six, before heading back down to my offices for another two or more hours. "Go get your pajamas on and I'll be down to tuck you in."

"Okay, Daddy." They turn and scurry out of the room.

I pick up Arman. "It's past your bedtime, too."

"I want to take a Mr. Bubble bath with you and Daddy before bed."

"Me too, Dad!" Gawain says.

Gawain's getting a bit too old for bubble baths with his dads, but I have a hard time denying him anything. More so than any of our other children. "Okay. Why don't you take Mani and tell Daddy Fox to prepare a bath for us. I'm going to tuck your sisters in first."

"Yeah!" Arman shouts, racing ahead of Gawain.

I look at the clock. I want to be downstairs to stop Sasha from going too far with Stever, but I'm sure he won't try anything until after midnight. Just in case, I pick up the telephone and call General Kline. "Clay, I have a problem." I explain the situation to him involving Sasha and Ben Stever. He agrees to have the gardens digitally surveyed so we'll have strong evidence against Stever. God, I still have to talk with Nadia and Kira. I really need to brush up on my multi-tasking skills. I long for the days when I was only a FBI Assistant Director.

I first go to the triplet's bedroom. They are in their flannel pajamas with freshly scrubbed faces. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes we did, Daddy. See." Alina smiles wide, proudly showing her teeth.

"Very good, Alina. Now, hop into bed." I go to each of their beds and tuck them in, kissing their foreheads.

"Will, Daddy Alex and Daddy Fox be down later?" Morgan asks.

"Daddy Fox will, but Daddy Alex is going to be sleeping the next three weeks."

"Because he's pregnant with our new sister," Regan says.

"Or brother." I smile. They see a male being pregnant as perfectly normal. I shouldn't be surprised; all of their female friends have immortal fathers. "Sweet dreams," I say, shutting off the overhead light and closing the door.

I walk into our bedroom and look first at Alex soundly asleep in bed. I feel a sense of sadness that I won't be able to make love to him again for three weeks. I hear laughter coming from our bathroom. I climb the steps and smile at Fox, Gawain, and Arman all naked waiting for the large bathtub to fill. Arman is holding a yellow rubber ducky. It is still strange to think that Fox gave birth to both boys. They are so much a part of him.

"Okay, boys, I think it is deep enough," Fox says, shutting off the water and climbing into the bathtub and sitting on the submersed bench. The water in the center of the tub is over Arman's head so he stands on the bench next to Fox. While Gawain swims to the other side, playing in the chin deep water. I strip out of my clothes as I watch them. I slip in next to Fox. He hands me a washcloth.

"Wash your kid," he says, passing Arman to me as well. "This is a bathtub, Gawain, not a swimming pool."

"It's sort of like a swimming pool, Dad. It's a hundred times as big as my bathtub."

"At least try to get clean as you swim," Fox says, chuckling. He leans back enjoying the hot water.

I smile as I scrub the wiggling bundle in my arms. "Fox, I was thinking we should take Gawain and Sasha with us on Monday."

"They should be fine here, Walter."

"I don't want to leave Sasha here without adult supervision."

"Okay, what has he done now?"

"He's planning on having sex with one of his bodyguards tonight down in the gardens."

"What! Okay, that does it! I'm going to tan his butt!" Fox glares at me. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be downstairs making sure he doesn't have sex?"

"Fox calm down. It's still early. I have Clay monitoring the gardens just in case. I really don't expect Sasha to sneak downstairs until after we go to bed."

"What guard is it? That bastard's going to wish he'd never heard my name when I'm through with him!"

"Ben Stever."

"Humph! I should have known it would be that asshole!"

"Fox, watch your language-"

Fox glances at our two sons, who are staring at him with open mouths. "Sorry. I didn't mean to swear."

"Daddy, are you really going to spank Sasha?" Gawain is resting his hands on Fox's knees as he looks up at him questioningly.

"No. He's too old for spanking."

"You spanked me!" Arman shouts, climbing onto Fox's lap.

"You're not too old to spank." Fox smiles hugging him. "Walter, I need to get out of the tub. Can you finish washing Mani? I'm too anxious about Sasha right now."

"Sure, Fox. Just don't alert Sasha. We won't be able to nail Stever with any criminal charges if we don't catch them in the act."

"The act, Walter? Just how far do you intend that bast...man to get with our son?" Fox passes Arman back to me as he stands. He climbs out of the tub while I answer him.

"Not far...heavy kissing and groping should be enough to charge him with sexual assault of a minor."

"You're King for crying out loud! You don't need any reason to throw his butt in jail!"

"Yes, I do. I might be King, but I am not a tyrant or a dictator. Our citizens need me to honor the laws that our kingdom has established. Fox, without laws we will fall into anarchy."

Fox finishes drying himself, and drops the damp towel down the laundry shoot. "I know you're right, Walter. I just don't want to see Sasha taken advantage of."

I hold my tongue. I don't tell him that I think Sasha's the one taking advantage of Ben Stever. Sasha is Alex's son pure and simple. He already knows how to manipulate a situation to his advantage. I can just picture him wrapping Stever around his little finger. Fox only sees our sweet and innocent boy, not the flirt that Alex and I have witnessed on several occasions. Sasha may only be going on sixteen, but he is the one calling the shots in this instance; there is no doubt in my mind. That's why I'm not going to let him out of my sight until he is an adult. I'm determined to use Stever as an example of what can happen if you lay a hand on one of my children. I finish washing Arman. "Okay, boys, I think we should get out."

"I'm not done playing yet, Daddy!" Arman picks up his rubber ducky and moves away from me, walking on the bench.

"It's past your bedtime, Mani. Now put the duck down and come over here!"

"No! I play first!"

"Mani, do as your Dad tells you!"

Arman looks up at Fox who is standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, Daddy." The boy quickly drops the duck and rushes back over to me and climbs on my lap. "I sorry," he says, touching my face.

I hug him and stand, cradling him against my chest. The water is still pleasantly warm and I would have liked to spend more time soaking. Maybe I could talk Fox into a late night candlelit bath after we take care of Sasha.

Gawain has already climbed out of the tub and is letting Fox dry him. "I can't wait for Thanksgiving tomorrow, Dad. Can I help you in the kitchen?"

"I'd be honored to have you as my personal assistant chef, Gawain." Mulder smoothed his fingers through Gawain's blonde hair. "I want you to turn in now, so you can get up early to help me tomorrow."

"Okay." Gawain looks at me hesitantly as he pulls on his pajamas. "Are you going to tuck me in?"

"Sure, if you want me to." I pass a wet Arman to Fox who frowns at me for getting his clothes wet.

"I want you to." Gawain giggles.

"Okay, go to your room and brush your teeth. I'll be down shortly."

Fox takes his time drying Arman as I dress. "What's Sasha doing currently?"

I don't like using my powers to spy on our kids, but considering the circumstance--"He's sitting in the kitchen with the other kids. They're finishing off a gallon of butter pecan ice cream with a hot butterscotch sauce--" Oh shit, I watch as Arman's eyes light up.

"Daddy, I want ice scream!"

"No! It's past your bedtime," Fox says.

"Pleeeaase!"

"No, Mani. Don't argue with me. If you're good, then tomorrow you can have ice cream on you pie."

"But, I want ice scream now."

Fox sighs and hugs Arman tightly, closing his eyes. I can tell everything is getting to him.

I touch Mulder's cheek. "Fox, let me have him. I'll put Mani to bed, why don't you go make yourself a stiff drink. I'll join you shortly, after I tuck our sons in and talk to Nadia and Kira."

Arman for once knows when to keep quiet. "Daddy," he whispers as I carry him into the nursery.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to make Daddy sad."

"He's not sad." I pull the blankets down and Arman climbs under the covers. "I think we should move you into your own bedroom. Would you like that?"

He purses his lips in thought. "I like being near Daddy Fox."

"You'll still be near him. Don't you want your own room? We can decorate it any way you like."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Mani."

***

I finish tucking Gawain in, then go have that talk with Nadia and Kira. When I finally put them to bed it is getting late, I find Fox in the Entertainment room looking at the Christmas tree. He's sipping a brandy. I walk over and enfold him in my arms from behind. He is warm and smells wonderful. I want to take him to bed and spend the rest of the night making love. Fox raises the brandy snifter to my lips. I take a sip of the warm liquid.

The older kids are on the other side of the room watching TV, including Sasha. He looks at his watch and glancing over at us nervously.

"So did you talk to Nadia and Kira?" Fox asks.

I nuzzle his throat with my nose. "Yeah. They've decided to hold off having a baby of their own." I chuckle and he turns his head to look at me.

"What?"

"They were giving me the strangest looks. I'm sure they were shocked when Scully informed them how men and women make a baby together. I wonder if she explained how immortals become pregnant."

Mulder groans, "Great, we'll be under their scrutiny for a while."

Sasha stands and stretches. "I'm beat. I think I'll go to bed now."

Fox tenses in my arms, and I hold him tighter. "Good night, Hunter," I say as he walks by us on his way out of the room.

"Night, Dads, see you in the morning."

I continue to nuzzle Fox's neck after Sasha is gone. Our other kids remain glued to the television set. "He's heading down the staircase," I whisper. "Let's give him thirty minutes then go after him."

"I hate waiting, Walter."

"Let me freshen your drink." I touch the snifter and its bottom fills with a splash of warm brandy.

"Are we just going to stand here for the next half-hour?" Fox raises the glass to his lips and breathes in the vapors before tilting the glass and taking a sip.

"No." I take his hand and pull him over to the recliner in the corner. Sitting, I pull him down on my lap and circle my arms around his waist.

"We can't get too comfortable," Fox says, turning so his back is resting against my chest, he lays his head next to mine. His left buttock is pressing lusciously against my groin.

Mindful of our children across the room I casually rest my hand over Fox's crotch "Yes, we can. Just because Sasha is being a pain in the butt, doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." I squeeze, feeling the organ swell under my fingertips.

Fox's fingers wrap around my wrist. "Walter, please...I really am not in the mood. Let's go downstairs. I want to be close to Sasha, in case that bastard Ben tries anything."

"We should wait at least another fifteen minutes. Sasha will be fine. The gardens are being monitored. The minute Stever tries anything with Sasha he will be arrested." Fox pulls out of my arms and stands.

"You can stay here and wait. I'm going downstairs." Fox turns and heads for the door.

I jump out of the recliner and hurry after him, grabbing his arm. "Fox, slow down. We need to leave one of the older girls to watch Arman and the triplets."

"Okay, I'll tell Faith to look after them." Fox goes back to the entertainment room and I hear him calling to Faith. I listen to their conversation as she follows him out of the room.

"Faith, your Dad and I are going downstairs for a little bit. Can you look after Arman and the triplets, in case they need anything while we're gone?" Fox says.

"Of course, Dad."

"Thanks, Cutie," I say, kissing her cheek. "C'mon, Fox."

We walk down the hall to the elevator that will let us off nearest the gardens.

"What's he doing, Walter?" Fox asks as the elevator doors slide close.

My cheeks flush as anger permeates my being. "They're French kissing!"

"Walter, calm down. What did you expect them to be doing?"

"I-I...it's just a shock."

Fox takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly as we wait for the elevator to reach the lobby. "At least it's enough to get him kicked off the island."

"Right now I just want his hands off our son." I pull Fox along after me as we rush off the elevator. I had ordered my men to wait until there was no doubt that they are going to have sex before stopping them.

When we reach the garden we hear swearing and the sound of a scuffle. My men rush from their places of concealment as we race down a garden path to the spot where Sasha and Ben Stever are. I freeze in my tracks and signal for the men following me to stop.

Duncan MacIver is in a blind rage beating the shit out of Ben Stever. It's quite the accomplishment considering Duncan is about seven inches shorter and a hundred pounds lighter than the older man. Sasha is swearing at his friend to stop when he sees us.

"Dad, make him stop! He's going to kill Ben!"

I signal for my men to pull them apart. Duncan is still struggling and trying to get to Ben as the battered man is led forcefully away.

"Duncan, calm down!" I order.

He glares at Sasha, then turns to face Fox and me. "That bastard was groping *my* boyfriend!" Duncan growls. His sixteen-year-old face is red with rage and indignation.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Duncan MacIver!" Sasha snaps.

"Sure you are, Sash. You just haven't admitted it to yourself yet." Duncan says with a lilt in his voice and a smug expression on his face, so much like his Scottish father.

Several of my men snicker. Fox steps forward and touches Duncan's swollen and bloody lips. I watch as the lips heal.

Fox smiles at him and kisses Duncan on the cheek. "It was extremely stupid of you to take on a sorcerer so much older than yourself, but I do appreciate you defending my son's virtue."

Duncan smiles shyly. "Stever has been hitting on Sasha for months. I wasn't about to let that slimeball get away with hurting him."

"He wasn't hurting me, Duncan! We were making love!" Sasha suddenly glances at Fox and me, realizing he just put his foot in his mouth.

"Sasha, you are grounded for the next month," Fox says.

"What about Ben?"

"He will be placed on trial for attempted rape and sexual assault of a minor." Fox doesn't blink as he tells Sasha what is in store for his almost lover.

"You can't do that! It wasn't his fault!"

"Ben Stever knew the consequences of touching you."

"It's not fair!" Sasha stomps his foot down on the ground angrily.

Fox places his hands on either side of our son's face and looks him in the eyes. "Next time, Sasha, maybe you'll consider the repercussions to those around you before engaging in something you know is wrong."

"B-But, Dad--"

"Not another word, Sasha! We're going back to our apartment now, where you have a date with a paddle waiting!" Fox growls.

The men stare at my beautiful lover with open admiration as Fox pushes Sasha in front of him and they head for the elevators. Duncan follows two steps behind.

"Are you really going to paddle him?" I can hear Duncan asking Fox worriedly.

"Yes."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

I continue listening as Fox stops walking and grabs Sasha's hand. "I'll tell you what, Duncan. Since you risked your life for my son, I'll let you decide on his punishment."

"I-ah...I think grounding him for a month is good and...." A smile slowly paints its way across Duncan's lips. "And doing volunteer work with me and my Dads every Saturday for the next three months at the soup kitchens and orphanages in Baltimore."

I smile at the uncertainty in Fox's eyes as I walk up the path to join them. He's worried about exposing Sasha to any danger. I think Duncan's suggestion is good. Sasha needs to see how good he has it here, and the only way to do that is to show him the poverty that a great number of our citizens live in. The island has no slums. The mainland is another story. My kingdom is still the number one destination spot for immigrants from all over the globe, most arrive here with only the clothes on their backs. Housing is in short supply, since most of New America's citizens have migrated to the East and West coasts, leaving the Midwest and South to farmers and ranchers willing to brave the isolation with their families. The large Midwestern and Southern cities were unable to stay viable with so few citizens after the women had died. They tried for years, but as more and more men left for the larger population centers on the coasts, the cities died. I visited Chicago last year. The city is virtual a ghost town, only a few hundred diehards were left.

"Walter--"

I glance at Fox. I'm not sure how long he was trying to get my attention. "Sorry, babe, I was thinking."

"What do you think of Duncan's suggestion?"

"I think it will do Sasha some good, seeing how some of our less fortunate people live. We can send a large security force with him; so don't worry about his safety. Besides, he'll have Rory and Kazuo to protect him, too."

"Okay. Sasha, thank Duncan for saving your butt," Fox says.

Sasha glares at Duncan. "Thanks a whole lot, Duncan."

Duncan is not put off by Sasha's hostility. He beams at our son. "You're welcome, Sash." The boy is too much like Rory, and I know somewhere down the road he will win Sasha's heart.

"Fox, I need to arrange for Ben Stever's transfer off the island. I'll be upstairs as soon as possible."

"Don't take too long. I want to finish that bubble bath we were taking earlier." Fox leans in and kisses me.

"I'll hurry--" I rush off in the other direction with images of Fox's lean naked body covered with suds. This evening is turning out better than I thought.

***

End of chapter 2: Walter

Coming soon Chapter 3: Fox  
January 1, 2018

The kids |       | Parents |       | Date of Birth |       | Age  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
River |       | Their adopted son |       | Oct 15, 1995 |       | 22  
Hope |       | M/Sk's daughter |       | May 1, 2000 |       | 17  
Faith |       | M/K's daughter |       | Jun 3, 2000 |       | 17  
Angélique |       | M's seraph daughter |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Kaylie |       | M/Sk's daughter |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Sergei |       | M/Sk's son |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Sasha/Hunter |       | M/K's son |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Summer |       | K/M's daughter |       | Oct 1, 2002 |       | 15  
Nicky |       | K/Slava's son |       | Oct 1, 2002 |       | 15  
Aleksandra |       | M/Sk's daughter |       | Dec 25, 2002 |       | 15  
Nadia |       | K/Sk's daughter |       | Oct 13, 2006 |       | 11  
Kira |       | K/Sk's daughter |       | Oct 13, 2006 |       | 11  
Gawain |       | M/K's son |       | Mar 15, 2007 |       | 10  
Morgan |       | K/M's daughter |       | Nov 21, 2010 |       | 7  
Regan |       | K/M's daughter |       | Nov 21, 2010 |       | 7  
Alina |       | K/M's daughter |       | Nor 21, 2010 |       | 7  
Arman |       | M/Sk's son |       | Aug 6, 2014 |       | 3  
  
* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 5: Generations, Chapter 3  
by Jo B.   
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fifth and final book in the series. The story is told from Mulder's POV.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Nicole, Laurie, Cerulean Blue, and Demi-X.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex. Mpreg story.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Fox  
By Jo B

Crystal Palace  
Saturday, November 25, 2017

I gaze up at the sparkling high ceiling as I lay on my back in bed. The moonlight is coming in through the floor-to-ceiling windows in the loft bathroom, shining on the crystals embedded in the plaster. In the daytime the crystals paint rainbows on the walls. It has been the delight of all of our children through the years. I listen to the gentle snores issuing from Walter while trying to pick up any sound from Alex. At this early morning hour my thoughts and feelings are solely mine alone. No kids or lovers to distract me from contemplating my life.

The sweet smell of sex still hangs thick in the air. I shift my legs, placing my feet flat on the mattress as I reach underneath my thigh to finger my anus. It's still slightly sore and moist from Walter's love making a few hours ago. I can still feel the dull throb of the bite mark on my buttock. I sigh. The aches and the marks will be gone with the moon when dawn breaks. I needed the distraction of some extra rough sex last night. I didn't want to think about Sasha. Now my thoughts are exclusively on my child. He doesn't know what a dangerous path he is traveling on. Having anal sex with a sorcerer is something he should avoid at all costs. They have a way of stealing an immortal's freedom like no other being on this planet. Ari is the freest amongst us; he's saved that special part of himself solely for Duffy. Although Ari has had many men impregnate him over the years, no man, clairvoyant or sorcerer has ever had anal sex with him. I turn my head and stare at Walter spread out sleeping on his stomach like a big cuddly bear. His head is turned toward me. I can't help the smile that creeps across my lips watching him. He reminds me that sorcerers also have a way of stealing one's heart. I wouldn't give up Walter for all the freedom on Earth.

I sigh again, looking over at the glowing green numbers on the wall clock. It is nearly four a.m. I'm not going to be able to sleep or rest until I talk to Sasha. I slip out from under the blankets, careful not to wake Walter. I crawl over Alex, looking down briefly at his tranquil face. No need to be quiet for his sake--an earthquake wouldn't wake sleeping beauty for the next three weeks. I place a chaste kiss on his lips as I ease out of bed.

I don't turn on any lights as I walk up the steps to the bathroom. The moon provides plenty of light to find the toilet. I relieve myself then wash my hands and splash cold water on my face. I run a soapy washcloth over my penis and balls, then between my buttocks, removing all traces of semen. Turning toward the moonlight coming in from the windows I pause to look down at my full nipples. A small amount of milk glistens on them. Shaking my head sadly, I walk over to the medicine cabinet and take out the sole bottle of pills it contains. It's a prescription I received from Doctor Pendrell to help dry up my milk. The bottle contains ten pills to be taken once daily. I swallow the pill dry then replace the bottle in the cabinet.

I grab my terrycloth robe off the hook and pull it on as I walk back down the steps.

The nursery door is closed. It has the tendency to squeak, so instead of opening it I walk through it. Arman has kicked off his blankets and is lying curled up against the headboard sleeping sideways on the bed. I fix the blankets and reposition him under the covers. He doesn't wake. I watch him for a few minutes before heading out of the nursery on my way to Sasha's bedroom. The older kids, with the exception of River, all wanted to move to the west wing once they became teenagers. It was far enough away from our bedroom that we wouldn't hear their stereos or late night conversations, and they wouldn't hear crying babies or their Dads having sex. It was a win win situation for all of us.

It takes me ten minutes to transverse the corridors before I reach Sasha's door. I stand there hesitantly. Unsure if I still have the resolve for the conversation I want to have with him. I was going to wait until he was eighteen, but that might be too late at the rate he's going. Opening the door, I step inside and wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness before closing the door behind me. No moonlight is making it through the windows on this side of the palace. I walk over to the night table and turn on the tiffany lamp.

Sasha murmurs in his sleep turning away from the light. I sit on the bed watching him sleep. Everyday he's looking more like Alex. Only a couple of features set them apart--Sasha's inherited my mole and ears. I touch my stomach as I watch him, still amazed after all these years that he was once growing inside me. I recall all the times I took him to my office with me when he was a boy. He's still welcome there by the agents with open arms. It takes a moment for me to realize that he is peering at me through half-closed lids.

"Dad, what do you want?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You're the reason I couldn't sleep."

"Isn't it enough that you've arrested my boyfriend? Now you have to blame me for your sleeping problems, too."

"I'm not blaming you for anything, Sasha. You told me yesterday that you wanted to be like Ari. To go on walkabouts like he does. If you would have succeeded in having sex with Ben Stever you would have lost any hope of ever doing that."

"Dad, there's a cure for withdrawals symptoms now--"

"It's only a temporary cure! If you stop using the suppositories, you'll be in even more pain from the withdrawal symptoms!" I close my eyes and turn my back on him. Years of hell crash down on me as my eidetic memory recalls all those painful times.

"Dad?" he says softly, moving to sit next to me. "What's wrong?"

"I was the very first immortal. The others mutated soon after me, but I was the first. Sasha, I lost everything when I changed. All the little freedoms I used to take for granted were gone. Your Dad Walter became very protective of me. It was shortly after I changed that we became lovers. He was my first male lover...your Dad Alex was my second. I learned to rely heavily on both your fathers for protection, until Alex was changed into an immortal in a freak accident. Then he was in the same boat as me. You've already heard and read all about this from the different biographies written about us. What you haven't heard was the time I spent with Nikolai Slava or as a prisoner of the consortium." I wring my hands together. I've never told another living human being everything that happened between Slava and me. Walter and Alex know everything about what happened to me when the consortium had their hands on me. Alex was with me at the time. I don't think I'll be able to tell Sasha everything...not yet.

Sasha takes a hold of my hand. "Tell me, Dad."

"The first time was when I had run off with Alex...after I found out that Walter had deceived me and was the one who really killed my father. It wasn't until much later that I discovered that Alex had deceived me about Walter's death. Those were ugly, terrifying days for me. I'd only been an immortal a few months and was still having problems adjusting. I didn't know who to trust or believe. Alex took me to Russia, it was onboard the plane that I first met Slava. Alex knew him from past dealings with him. When I found out about Alex's deception, I wanted to go back to Walter, but Alex wouldn't allow me to leave. Slava offered to help me. It was stupid for me to trust him, but I was so desperate." I look across the room and focus on one of my son's posters as I continue to talk. "The minute I stepped into his limousine I knew I'd made the biggest mistake in my life. He used his powers to make me strip for him. Then he raped me over, and over again on the drive from St. Petersburg to Moscow. No one had ever done the things he did to me. I was with him for days until--"

"Until Dads Walter and Alex, rescued you," Sasha says.

"Yeah." He's heard this part of the story, but not about my being raped. "...'til they rescued me, I had no rights. Slava decided what I wore, what I ate, when I slept...I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone other than Yori. I was Slava's property."

"Dad, you must have loved him a little...you have children with him."

I turn and look at Sasha appalled. "I never agreed to have children with him. He raped me and stole my semen." I chuckle sadly, "I didn't even know about my Russian daughters until the day I was escaping from Slava the second time. Then for years he wouldn't allow me to see them--even when he and Alex were lovers."

"I didn't know, Dad. I'm sorry." Sasha leans against me and rests his head on my shoulder. "How can you stand being in the same room as Tsar Nikolai?"

I hug him, resting my cheek against his silky head. "It isn't easy. I love your half-sisters too much to allow my dislike for Slava to interfere with our relationship. When you have kids of your own someday, you'll understand what I mean." I don't tell him that Alex has a worse time being around Slava or about Nicky being conceived from Slava raping Alex.

We sit quietly for a long time. "Sash, promise me you'll wait until you're older to have sex...at the very least talk to me first. I don't want you hurt."

"Is that what you think Ben would have done?"

"At your age, yes. You're an immortal. You'll be fought over and placed on a pedestal by other men. Most will only see a beautiful face and body, and not the person within." I tap Sasha's chest over his heart. "You need to search carefully for the right man. Someone who will love you for yourself and not for the status they will achieve by owning you."

"How will I know?" he whispers.

"That's where this comes in handy." I tap his forehead this time. "Don't rely on your heart...use your brain. If that doesn't work, and you're still unsure, come and talk to your Dads and me."

Sasha hugs me and buries his face against my shoulder. "Dad, don't worry, no one will ever own me. I plan to always be the one in control."

My son has the confidence that only comes with youth. One day he's going to wake up to the harsh reality of life.

"Sasha, not everything works out as planned." I kiss his forehead and hug him tightly before letting him go. "Go back to bed."

"Dad, I love you," he says, giving me a quick kiss before crawling back under the covers.

I stand and turn off the lamp. I don't know if he'll listen to what I've told him, somehow I doubt it. Still I feel better than I did earlier. I head back to my bedroom. Walter is just climbing out of bed when I walk through the doorway.

"Have you taken a shower yet?" he asks tiredly.

"No, do you want to share one?" I walk over to him and place my hands on his bare hips, tilting my head slightly as I kiss him good morning.

"Sure, Fox, after I brush my teeth." We walk up the steps to the bathroom. "Where were you?"

"I was in Sasha's room talking to him." I strip off my robe, hanging it back on the hook between Walter's and Alex's.

"What about?" Walter stands naked at the sink squeezing toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"I told him about the first time Slava raped me. I was hoping if he knew, he'd be more careful. I don't think it had much of an impact on him." I turn on the shower and step under the spray. It's too cold, but I don't care.

Walter reaches in and turns up the hot water before stepping in. "Punishing yourself for our son's behavior isn't going to do him or you any good."

"I know." I pick up a nylon puff and squirt some shower gel on it. "Turn around and I'll wash your back." Walter has a nice dusting of hair on his back that I find deliciously masculine. It's not nearly as thick as the sexy tuft on his chest, but it is more than I have on my body. I take my time washing his back. Then I slip the puff between his buttocks and wash his ass and balls then down his thighs. Kneeling next to his parted legs I lean forward and run my tongue over one slick cheek. Dropping the puff I use both hands to spread his cheeks apart and flick my tongue down the crease. Walter moans and rocks his hips. I push into his snug opening, fucking him with my tongue as the water continues to wash over us. God, he's so tight.

"Fox, p-please...blow me--"

I chuckle as I scoot around to his front. His legs are too rubbery for him to do anything but hold onto the shower wall. I kneel before him admiring his manhood that is bobbing in front of my eyes. Perfection. I wrap my lips around the plump, plum-sized head and toy with the slit with the tip of my tongue. I tease him this way for long minutes until a hand wraps in my hair and he pushes more of his shaft into my mouth. I relax my throat muscles and swallow the length of him then pull back. He holds my head and thrusts back in; his heavy balls hit my chin. I know I'll have a sore throat for the rest of the morning as Walter starts fucking me in earnest.

I'm sporting an erection to rival his. Walter brings out the animal in me with each thrust down my throat. I surprise both of us by coming before him. My warm semen splashes against his legs. I slip my damp finger into his anus and nudge at his pleasure point. Walter pulls out so only the head is in my mouth and comes explosively. His come washes over my tongue and hits the back of my throat. He tastes wonderful. Thick and creamy and slightly bitter from the alcohol we shared last night.

Walter sinks down next to me and pulls me into his arms. He's panting heavily. We sit embracing on the shower floor as the water continues to rain down on us. A noise draws our attention away from each other as we glance across the bathroom to find Arman sitting on his potty-chair. He's stripped off his sleeper. I don't see it on the floor in the bathroom so it must be in the nursery. Arman has a look of utter concentration on his face that makes me laugh. He stands and grabs the end of the roll of toilet paper and runs across the bathroom toward us, sans underpants with the ribbon of paper trailing behind him.

"Wipe ME!"

I'm laughing as I shove Walter. "Go wipe your son."

"How come he's my son when he needs his butt wiped?" Walter grumbles good-naturedly as he stands. "Go back to your potty chair, champ. I'll wipe you as soon as I dry myself."

Arman ignores him as he stares at me sitting on the shower floor. "Are you taking a bath?"

"No. Now do as Daddy Walter tells you." I climb back to my feet as Arman heads over to his potty-chair. I lather up and wash while Walter attends to our son.

"Fox, as long as you're already wet do you want to wash Mani? I want to go to the kitchen and stuff the turkey and get it in the oven."

"Sure. I'll be down later to help you, Bear."

I bend down and start washing Arman. He's being unusually quiet. "Mani, what's wrong?"

"Bad men make you cry."

I frown, wondering what he's talking about. "Did you have a bad dream last night?"

"T-they make you cry...." He starts crying and I scoop him up in my arms.

"Shh, baby, it was only a bad dream." I rock him against my chest as I turn off the water.

Stepping out of the shower I grab a towel from the rack and wrap it around him. His sobs taper off as I continue to hold him securely. I carry him down the steps and stand him on the bed to finish drying him. Then I lay him down next to Alex.

"Mani, lay here for a moment while I get dressed." He crawls under the covers and cuddles next to Alex. He is still upset, but I don't know what else to do except stay close to him. For some odd reason his dream disturbs me. I can't remember any of my other kids having a dream like this at such a young age. I hurriedly pull on a pair of jeans and a sweater, and then go into the nursery for an outfit for Arman. I make his bed then lay his good sweater and slacks on the bed spread for later. I grab a sweat suit outfit for him to play in until dinner.

"C'mon, champ, let's get you dressed."

Arman crawls out from under the covers. "Is Daddy Alex going to get up?"

I slip his legs through his underpants. "No. He's going to be sleeping for a long time. If you're good, you can help me paint Daddy Alex's fingernails and toenails later." I grin. It's only fair since Alex did it to me while I was sleeping while pregnant with Arman. He did more than just my nails.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," Arman says, petting my sweater.

"You still have some chocolate milk in the refrigerator."

"I want your milk."

"Sorry, baby, Daddy's cutting you off."

"How come?" he pouts.

"You're getting too big."

"I little."

I hold his foot as I put his sneaker on it. "Daddy Walter wants you in your own bedroom and I agree. I think you're old enough." I hug him and set him back on the floor. I fix the blankets around Alex and kiss him before taking Arman's hand. "Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you a bowl of Coco-wheats."

"Daddy, where's my bedroom?" he asks nervously.

I can tell he's worried. I walk across the hall to the closest room and open the door. It's a center bedroom so there are no windows. It does have a large sky light in the ceiling in the bathroom. "How about this bedroom?"

He looks around, then runs out the door back to my bedroom then races back again. "I like this bedroom, Daddy!"

"Good. You will still use the bathroom in your Dads and my bedroom," I say, closing and locking the bathroom door. I don't want him using it by himself until he's at least five.

Walter is singing as we enter the kitchen. He has Jacques' chef-hat on his head and a kiss the cook apron on--which I do.

"Did you get the turkey in the oven?" I ask, walking over to the oven and peering inside.

"As you can see, all twenty-eight pounds of him."

"Can I see, Daddy?" Arman runs over and looks under my arm. "Oh, it's as big as me."

Walter chuckles, "With the stuffing inside it, it certainly weighs more than you do, champ."

Gawain comes stomping into the kitchen followed by the triplets and twins. It will be a few more hours until our older kids crawl out of bed. I take a large pot down from the rack.

"Would you kids like Coco-wheats?"

"Yes, Daddy!" the triplets shouts.

"Are you making it with milk?" Gawain asks.

"Yes. Is there any other way?"

"Jacques makes it with water. I like it better with milk."

"C'mon, kids sit at the table and I'll get you some juice," Walter says, setting a steaming mug of coffee on the counter next to me as I fill the pot with milk and set it over the burner.

I sip my coffee as I wait for the milk to heat. Once it is steaming I pour the dry cereal in. I stir constantly until it thickens. The smell always brings back memories of my childhood. Walter sets a tray with eight bowls on the counter. I glob a large portion into each bowl. Walter sprinkles a spoonful of sugar over the globs.

"This is the most unappetizing looking stuff, Fox."

"Yeah, but I know you love it as much as the kids do."

Walter chuckles, and carries the full tray to the table. I refill my mug with coffee and sit down next to Arman. Walter pours milk over the globs of cereal in our bowls before sitting down between the twins. It's a good thing our older kids like sleeping in on weekends. The breakfast table is only large enough for nine. There are stools at the counter but not enough for all of us to eat in the kitchen together.

"Walter, we should think of expanding the kitchen," I say, taking Arman's spoon I mash the cereal into the milk then hand him the spoon back. "It's still hot, you'll need to blow on it."

"Fox, what do you have in mind?"

"More seating at the counter and a large breakfast area. We really need the room between the kid's nannies, Alex expecting again, and our future grandchildren this place is going to get crowded fast."

"I'll talk to the architects and ask them to enlarge the breakfast area. They should be able to fit in a day to get the job done this week."

I start eating my cereal when it occurs to me that I'm now so used to the palace's sorcerer architects and engineers, it doesn't even faze me that they'd be able to enlarge the kitchen within a day.

Nadia and Kira are looking between Walter and me and giggling. Great I can just imagine what they're thinking. I really should talk to Scully about leaving out some details when explaining how men have sex.

We finish breakfast and I set Arman on the floor to play with his matchbox cars and trucks. Walter and I do the dishes--well, Walter zaps them clean while I lean up against the counter, sipping another mug of coffee. Something I couldn't imbibe in while I was still nursing Arman.

I look at my son who is standing beside me. "Are you ready to help me, Gawain?"

"Sure, Dad. What do you want me to do?"

I choose something easy for him to make, that doesn't require cooking. "You're going to make the fruit salad. Here's the recipe. I want you to follow it. I'll help you if you have any problems."

"Okay." Gawain smiles brightly as he looks at the recipe card. He then starts finding the items it calls for.

The triplets have gone to the entertainment room to watch Saturday morning cartoons. The networks are still running the cartoons from before the attempted invasion. Only one new cartoon series has been made after. Kira and Nadia have gone back to their room. So it's just Gawain, Arman, Walter, and me in the kitchen.

I glance down at Arman to make sure he's playing nicely. I watch as his matchbox cars roll around the floor on their own.

"Walter--" When Walter glances at me I nod toward our son.

Walter walks over and sits on the floor next to Arman. "Mani, that's very good. Do you know how you're making your cars move?"

"Because I want them to move."

Walter picks up one of the cars and places it on the floor in front of him. "Can you make this car come to you?"

"Yes."

The car rolls from Walter to Arman. I stand quietly watching them.

Walter holds out his hand palm up and the matchbox car appears in it. "Can you make it come to you like I just did?"

Arman lower lip sticks out in thought and he shakes his head no. "Daddy, I want my car back."

Walter hands it back to him and stands. He walks back over to me. "His abilities seem to be limited by what he knows. I doubt that he'll be able to teleport something or do much of anything else until he understands the concepts in theory."

"Walter, it's weird that he can do anything at all at his age. I think I'll go into the bureau tomorrow and do some checking to see if there are any reports of anyone showing the sorcerer ability before they reached puberty."

"Babe, tomorrow's Sunday. Couldn't it wait until we get back from Area 51? We hardly have a whole day together," Walter pouts.

I look into his doe brown eyes and sigh, "Okay, Bear. I guess it can wait." I give him a slow smile that I know usually drives him wild and run my hands over the apron squeezing his hard pecs. "I can think of a lot of things we can do all day tomorrow." I lace my fingers around his neck and bring our bodies together until we can feel the swell of each other's groin.

"Fox, if you don't want me to throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to our bedroom this instant, I suggest you take a couple steps back." His voice is straining with the effort to control his surging lust.

Since I don't have anyone to watch Arman and we're in the middle of preparing Thanksgiving dinner I step back. "Maybe when I put Mani down for his nap we can continue where we left off."

Walter gives me a smoldering look, leaning forward he growls softly in my ear. "I plan on skipping ahead, babe. I'm going to start with riding you hard, we can cuddle later."

Blood rushes to my penis as his hot breath caresses my ear. I seriously think about dragging him into the pantry for a quick ten-minute fuck. "I-I think we better concentrate on cooking."

We have a few hours of peaceful silence until our older kids start trickling in. Hope is first. She makes a beeline for the coffeepot.

"Morning," she mutters. Hope's dressed in her bathrobe and slippers. Taking a seat at the breakfast table, she sets her mug down carefully, trying not to bump any of the matchbox cars that Arman has lined up on the table. They almost form a full circle around its edge.

"Hope, would you like me to fix you anything for breakfast?" Walter asks.

She sips her coffee. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry. I'm going to hold off until dinner."

"I'll have something, Dad!" Sergei says from the doorway.

"Me, too," Nicky pipes in, following him into the kitchen.

Sergei sits at the table and shoves Arman's cars out of the way.

"EEEKK! DADDY! SERGEI BROKE MY ROAD!" Arman throws himself at Sergei kicking, screaming, and biting.

"Help, Dad!" Sergei hollers.

Walter rushes over, wrapping his arms around Arman's small body pulling him away from Sergei. "Shh, champ, Sergei will fix it. He didn't realize what he was doing," Walter purrs gently rocking Arman until he starts to settle down. "Now apologize to your brother for biting him."

I'm healing the bite mark on my son's arm as Arman glares at him remorselessly.

"No! He broke my road."

"Mani, you just earned yourself a ten minute time out," I say as Sergei starts lining up the little matchbox cars.

"No, Daddy."

"Yes. But first put away all of your cars." I hand him the matchbox carrying case. It holds a hundred of the tiny cars and trucks.

"I didn't do nothing." Arman looks up at me with his bottom lip thrust out.

"You bit and kicked your brother. Neither one is allowed in our house. Didn't you learn anything from yesterday?" I almost laugh when he tries a different tact.

"Daddy, why don't Sergei get a time out? He started it."

"Because he didn't mean to wreck your road. Now start picking up these cars, young man."

Arman sighs dragging his feet as he walks to the table. He has to climb up on a chair to reach his cars. Picking one up he climbs back down and places it in the compartment in the case. He does this for about ten minutes and still over half the cars remain. Arman stares at the cars then back at the case. A look of utter concentration makes his three-year-old face appear older. Soon the cars start vanishing off the table and reappearing in the carrying case.

"Dad! Do you see what Mani's doing?" Sergei shouts.

I walk over to Walter and drop my head on his shoulder. "So much for your theory about his needing to understand the concept behind teleportation first." Walter arms enfold my body pulling me closer.

"He's a quick learner," Walter says, rubbing my back.

"He's only three!"

"Shh, you're tense, babe. I'll give you a massage later."

"Bear, I have to deal with our tiny terror first."

Arman pouts as I lead him over to the corner. Walter finishes preparing eggs, bacon, and hash browns for Sergei, Nicky, Kaylie, and Summer. The two girls strolled into the kitchen ten minutes ago. The only ones missing are Sasha, Faith, and Angelique. It is after eleven o'clock when the final kids put in an appearance. None of them are too interested in eating, preferring to wait for our Thanksgiving dinner at four.

Sasha walks over and hugs me.

"What's that for?" I ask, returning the hug.

"Because I love you." He then hugs Walter. "Dad, I'm sorry I've been such a pain in the ass."

Walter smoothes his hair out of his eyes. "Apology accepted, but you're still going with us on Monday."

"Hey, I want to go with you," Sasha says, kissing Walter on the cheek and walking over to the refrigerator for a glass of juice.

Walter and I exchange confused looks. Arman has been sitting on the floor for the past hour coloring and he's starting to get grumpy.

"Walter, I'm going to put the royal terror down for a nap." I give him a meaningful look as I lift Arman off the floor. "Naptime, Mani."

"I'm not tired!"

I cradle his tiny body in my arms and kiss his nose then hug him against my chest. "Don't argue with me, Arman."

He stops whining. "Daddy, you take nap with me."

"How about I let you take your nap next to Daddy Alex in the big bed?"

"'Kay."

***

I snap the flaps shut on my undershirt over my swollen nipples. It will be so good when I don't have to wear it any longer. Once my milk dries up, I can go back to wearing nothing under my shirts. I pull on my linen dress shirt and tuck it into my black, silk-blend, dress pants. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is nearly to my shoulders. Most men are wearing their hair long nowadays. I turn sideways looking at my physique. I'm leaner than I've been in years. I have to buckle my belt to the very last notch. My weight loss has been bothering Walter and Alex. I don't mean to skip meals. Sometimes there just isn't time between the kids and my job. I do still make time for exercising. All my life I've used jogging to relieve stress and clear my mind. It helps me focus. I'll admit that I've been overdoing it lately. Some of the cases I've been working on have been really affecting me mentally. So many involve young boys. I haven't told Walter or Alex about the problems I've been having. I believe I've hid it well from them, other than my minor weight loss.

"Are you ready, Fox?" Walter steps into my walk-in closet wearing his elegant charcoal gray suit and burgundy tie. He's holding Arman's hand. Our youngest is dressed in the forest green sweater and slacks I had laid out on the bed earlier.

"Almost." I pull on my black suit jacket.

Walter is impatient. Slava and my Russian daughters arrived an hour ago. We left our kids entertaining them, while we came back to our room to dress for dinner.

I carry my dress shoes and silk tie out of the closet. "Why don't you go and check on the turkey. I'll be down in a minute," I say, sitting on the bed.

"I'm sure Slava is fine," Walter grumbles.

"Be nice."

"Yes, dear." Walter walks over and looks down at Alex. He caresses Alex's cheek with the backs of his fingers. Bending he kisses Alex softly on the lips. Then he takes our son's hand again, saying, "C'mon, Mani, let's get the turkey out of the oven." They head out the door as I continue dressing.

I finish tying my tie and lacing my shoes when I hear a throat being cleared. I turn to see Slava standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you privately, Fox." He walks into the room and over to the bed. He stares down wistfully at Alex, before shaking his head. "Pregnancy just doesn't suit Alexei."

"Nikolai, he's not even showing!" The Tsar has a way of getting under my skin. I can tell he's still in love with Alex. "What do you want?"

"Anatasja, Raisa, and Marina are to wed at the end of May. I'd like you to come to St. Petersburg for their weddings. You may bring Alexei and King Walter, and any of your sons and daughters who'd like to come."

I'm floored by the news. Three of our seven daughters are getting married. "They'll only be seventeen in May. Why are they getting married so young?"

"Moi Fox, seventeen isn't so young when you're in love. It is their choice and I approve of the men they've chosen to marry."

"I'll talk to Walter about it--"

"Of course, Moi Fox, you'd need your master's permission to go to your own daughter's weddings?"

"Don't start with the psycho-babble with me, Nikolai." I glare at him. "I need Walter to provide protection for Alex and me. You don't really think I trust you?"

He chuckles, "You and Alexei are wise not to trust me. I'll always love you both! But I do accept that you can't return my love. King Walter is a lucky man."

Walter...God, he'd blow a fuse if he knew Slava was in our bedroom talking to me alone. "I think we should join our kids in the dining room."

We don't talk as we walk down the hallway together. The dining room table is set with our finest linens, silver, and china. Steaming bowls of vegetables and other delicacies fill the center of the table. The kids are standing around the table talking and joking with their Russian sisters. Walter is just coming out of the kitchen carrying the platter with the large turkey. He arches an eyebrow at me as he eyes us standing in the doorway across the room from him. I give him a reassuring smile. He places the turkey in front of his place setting at the head of the table.

River walks into the dining room drawing everyone's attention to him. My Russian daughters run over and hug him. Slava stays back, staring dumbly at him. River is dressed similarly to me in a black silk tailored suit. He hardly ever dresses up, even for Holidays.

"Would everyone please have a seat," Walter says.

I sit at the opposite end of the table from Walter, with Arman in his booster chair to my right. Lieutenant Marcus Morris, Faith's fiancee, sits to my left with Faith in the chair next to his. To my surprise River walks over and takes a seat next to Slava. Slava seems very uncomfortable. I wonder what River is up to.

"Marcus, would you like to lead us in a prayer of thanks?" Walter asks.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

While Marcus recites the prayer I continue to glance around the table as everyone bows their head. Walter knows that I don't share his Christian beliefs. I once believed in a divine entity, until I became an immortal, then all those old beliefs were wiped away. The prayer ends, and Walter stands to carve the turkey as the bowls of food are passed around the table.

"Would you like some sweet potatoes, Mani?" I scoop a spoonful on my plate.

"Oh please, Daddy. I like them the bestest."

"He's gotten so big, Father," Marina comments. She's sitting on the other side of Arman.

"I'm three! I have my own bedroom!"

"Really, Arman! You're a very big boy. Will you show me your bedroom later?" Marina pets his head.

"Yes. It's near Daddy's bedroom."

"Marina, we haven't moved him into the bedroom yet." It's really is good to see her and her sisters again. "Nikolai told me that you and your sisters Anatasja and Raisa are getting married in May."

"Yes." She blushes. "He's really a sweet man. I hope you can come to our weddings. We're getting married in a triple ceremony."

"I wouldn't miss it. Please, tell me about this man you're marrying."

Faith smiles across the table at her. "Yes, Marina, I want to hear all about him, too," she says.

"Faith, he's not as handsome as your Marcus." Marina grins, looking at the young man sitting next to Faith. "But he's not bad looking. He's a sorcerer and a general in father's air force."

"A general? Just how old is he?" I ask.

"He's forty-nine...." She must have seen the concern on my face as she goes on to quickly reassure me. "Don't worry, Father Fox, I love him and want to marry him. Age isn't important, besides he only looks around thirty-five."

"How about your sisters?" I look down the table at them. They're talking to Walter. I grin at how my Russian daughters are so infatuated with my husband. Lisa and Marina are the only ones on my end of the long table.

"They're thrilled to be getting married. Father has hosted many balls and parties for us over the past year. My other sisters want to get married, but they haven't found the right man yet," Marina says.

I look down the table at Slava. So, he's been searching for husbands for them. At least he's allowing them to choose, like Walter, Alex, and I have been with our daughters.

"Daddy, I want more marshmallow fruit." Arman looks up at me pleadingly.

"Of course, Mani." I look down the table at the different bowls until I spot the one Arman wants. "Angel, can you pass the fruit salad down."

Angelique smiles and reaches for the bowl passing it over Gawain to Sasha, who passes it on until it finally reaches Marina. She spoons some on Arman's plate.

"Thank you, Marina!" Arman shouts.

"You're a very well-mannered little boy."

"King Walter, you must be commended on raising such lovely family," Slava says, pulling his attention briefly away from River.

"They're my pride and joy, Tsar Nikolai. But, you are not lacking in that area either." Walter looks around at the seven pretty Czarinas. "Anatasja was just telling me that her and her sisters Raisa and Marina are getting married in May."

"Yes, they are. I would be honored if you and your family would be our guests for the month of May. I know my girls would like Fox to be there for them on such an important event."

"We'd all be honored--"

Sasha clears his throat. "Dad, I'm not going! I'm sure Sergei won't want to leave Kat, her baby's due at the end of April."

"Hunter, I'm not leaving you here alone--"

Sasha cuts him off. "I'll stay here with Dad Alex. He won't want to go anywhere being six months pregnant."

Slava levels a long look at the immortal teenager. "Hunter, you've always told me that you wanted to see the Winter Palace and St. Petersburg."

Sasha glares angrily at him. "I want nothing to do with you!"

I need to end this before it becomes ugly. "Hunter, Tsar Nikolai is a guest in our home, please apologize," I say, regretting the talk I had with him early this morning.

Hunter's eyes flash angrily. "No, Dad, I won't apologize. Has he ever apologized for raping you?"

The room goes deathly quiet and I wonder if my face is as red as the cranberry sauce. I glance across the table at Walter and he sees the humiliation on my face.

"Hunter, this isn't the place or time to discuss this. Everyone, please go back to your meals," Walter says.

It takes several uncomfortable moments for the conversations to resume and my sons and daughters to pretend they didn't hear what Hunter said. I pick at my food no longer hungry.

"Daddy, eat!" Arman orders.

"Mani, I'm...." I look at his upset face, and smile, combing my fingers through his thick chestnut hair. "Okay, baby, I'll eat if it makes you happy." I force myself to finish the remainder of the food on my plate, barely hearing the conversations around me.

Marcus finally finds the courage to talk to me. "Sir, I really do appreciate you allowing me to be part of your Thanksgiving celebration. The food is delicious. I-I never had a better meal in my life."

"You grew up in an orphanage didn't you, Marcus?" I know the answer, but wanted to hear more about him.

"Yes. It was the Long Island orphanage. It wasn't a bad place."

"I visited there a few times." Then I've visited a lot of orphanages through the years, making sure the children were being treated properly. I also searched for any pre-immortals among the children. I knew I could sense them as I sensed River. However, I found none.

Marcus grinned. "I know. I was there when you and Prince Alex visited eight years ago. It was a big event for us. You both brought us toys and books, and saw to it that our meals were improved."

I do a quick calculation in my head. "You would have been fifteen then."

"Yes, sir. I transferred to the military academy the next year."

"You've done pretty well for yourself, Marcus."

He grins and takes a hold of Faith's hand. "I've done more than pretty well, sir. I'm about to marry the most beautiful woman on Earth."

I feel happy for them. We still haven't discussed where they will be living.

Walter walks down to my end of the table carrying a wine bottle. He refills my wineglass as he pulls up a chair between Arman and me, draping his arm over the back of my chair.

"I miss you, Fox. Either you're going to have to sit at my end of the table or we'll going to have to purchase several smaller tables."

I take a sip of wine and squeeze his thigh under the table. "I miss you too, Bear."

"Daddy, I'm ready for pie and ice SCREAM!"

Walter looks down at Arman's empty plate. "Did you really eat all of that?"

"Yes!" He grins proudly. "Pie...pleease!"

"Okay, champ." The plate disappears and in its place is a small slice of pecan pie topped with butter pecan ice cream.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

Arman's eyes are bigger than his stomach, I'm sure he'll leave most of the pie. I lean against Walter. "How about sharing a slice of pumpkin pie with me?"

"Anything to get you to eat more," he says as slice of pie covered in whip cream appears where my plate had been. Walter picks up the fork and scoops up some pie and offers it to me. I open my mouth for the delectable sweet. "Mm." It's been almost a year since we've had pumpkin pie.

Walter takes a mouthful of pie before offering me another forkful. I'm so engrossed that it takes me a while before I realize that everyone is staring at us.

I arch an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"Dad, we just like watching you two lovebirds," Kaylie says, and the rest of the kids snicker.

I roll my eyes and pick up my fork. "You kids are merciless."

Walter chuckles. "Fox, we'll get our revenge when they're married with kids of their own."

"They'll probably dump their rugrats on us."

"Only on weekends, Gramps," Kat says, patting her plump belly.

I look down the table at her. According to Doctor Pendrell, she's pregnant with a healthy human baby girl. No sign of the virus or any mutant genes. "If you want babysitters you'd better watch the gramps, Kat."

Her grin widens. "Yes, Dad."

The rest of the meal is quite tense as Sasha, Nicky, and Sergei all glare menacingly at Slava. I feel guilty. I don't want what Slava did to me years ago to come between the relationship he has with Nicky. Until today Nicky adored his Russian father.

I stand and set down my napkin. "Tsar Nikolai, would you care to join us for an after dinner drink in the entertainment room?"

Slava nods, standing to join Walter and me, until River interrupts. "Dad, I was hoping Tsar Nikolai would do me the honor of viewing my latest paintings."

Slava seems uneasy with the idea. "River, maybe your fathers and I can go together to view your paintings then have a drink after."

"No! Ah...I mean...my Dads have already seen my latest works. I'll show you then we can join them in the entertainment room." He takes Slava's hand and leads him out of the room.

I wonder what's up with River. He's never behaved this way before and I don't like the idea of him alone with Slava. Even if Slava wasn't a sorcerer, he's a head taller than River and could easily overpower my son. It's all I can do not to rush after them. I remove Arman's messy bib and lift him out of his booster chair. He's yawning and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Fox. I'm keeping an eye on them," Walter whispers as we head for the entertainment room. The kids all stay at the table talking and eating pie.

Arman has fallen asleep by the time we get to the entertainment room. I lay his tiny body on the couch and place a throw over him then sit beside him. Walter pours me a cognac and a scotch for himself then squeezes down beside me.

"What are they doing?" I ask while combing my fingers through Arman's silky locks as he sucks his thumb in his sleep.

"River's showing him his paintings...." Walter frowns. "And standing really close, but Slava keeps backing away. Slava's asking River what he's doing?"

I'm leaning closer to Walter as if I'd be able to pick up what they were saying.

"Shit! Slava must have sense my presence, he's blocking me out!" Walter growls.

"Watch Mani!" I leap to my feet and use my powers to become invisible. I don't bother going out the door, it is more of a direct path to go through the walls. I'm in River's studio in a matter of minutes. Neither man can see nor sense me.

"I don't understand, River." Slava looks completely bewildered.

"Tsar Nikolai, I asked you to marry me. Is that really so hard to understand?"

My breath hitches as River slowly advances on Slava and the Tsar keeps retreating, keeping a distance between them. I am too stunned to move. River wants Slava for his husband...what the fuck?

"As a matter of fact it is." Slava moves further away from him. "You know how I've treated Fox and Alexei. Why would you want someone who has hurt your Fathers to such an extent?"

I can see the erection swelling the front of Slava's pants and wonder at the effort it must be for the large man to keep his distance from River.

"I know what you've done to my Dads and I hate you for it. I know you were interested in Sasha when you first started bringing Dad Fox's daughters here--"

"I'm no longer interested in Sasha--"

"I know. It's one of the reasons I know you've changed. That and how you treat your daughters and Nicky. My birth parents were from Russia. I think it would be only fair that I chose a mate from their homeland. What's your answer, Tsar Nikolai?"

Slava stops moving away from him. "River, I've wanted you for years. I do want to marry you, but I've been determined to make peace with your Fathers for the sake of my son and daughters. Your Fathers will never agree to me marrying you, not after everything I've done."

"I'm twenty-two, if I choose to marry you then they'll have to accept it. In a year my womb will have developed and I'll be having compulsions for a baby. I need a powerful sorcerer to give me one and to protect me. I've chosen you. Of course, I've had my Dad's lawyer draw up a pre-nuptial agreement. Once I'm pregnant I will be coming back here to stay with my Dads until the baby is born. No way am I living with you during that time." River states everything a matter of fact.

"You've thought this out," Slava smiles. "What else is in the pre-nuptial agreement?"

"Certain conditions. If you ever touch or harm any of my Dads or siblings our marriage will be annulled. We will go our separate ways and I'll retain sole parental rights to any children we may have."

"So you don't really trust me?"

"No. I believe you've changed, but I don't want to take any chance that you'll slip back to your old ways."

"This isn't about love is it, River?" Slava approaches River and looks down at the immortal.

"No. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to love you, Tsar Nikolai. This is about my Fathers' Kingdom and your Kingdom being joined together through our marriage. Our two countries need each other. This is also about protecting my Dads and immortal brothers from you."

"A political marriage, River? I'm sure your Fathers would never agree to you exchanging yourself for an alliance."

"They don't have to know all my reasons for marrying you."

Slava reaches behind River's head and unfastens the clip holding his hair in a ponytail. "You're so damned beautiful. So much like Alexei, but softer...gentler. You're still a virgin aren't you?"

River takes a step back. "Yes," he says softly.

"Maybe we should do something about that--"

River swallows nervously as he backs away. "On our wedding night, Tsar Nikolai, and not before. I have that included in the pre-nuptial agreement, too. If you force me before hand, the wedding is off."

Slava throws back he head and laughs. I can see his massive erection tenting his pants and fear that I will have to rescue River.

"Moi Dear, I commend you, you've thought of everything. I will honor all of your wishes and dream about our wedding night then." Slava takes his hand and bends down and kisses it.

I want to shake River and ask him what the hell he's doing. However, I can't let him know I've been spying on him.

"Shall we go join your Fathers and give them the good news?"

"NO! We can't tell them yet. I want to talk to my Dad Fox alone first. I need to break this to him gently. Dads Alex, Walter, and he are going to be terribly hurt by my decision."

"Fine, but don't wait too long. I want to announce our pending nuptials to my people." Slava kisses River chastely on the cheek. "Come, let's rejoin your Fathers before I lose what little control I have left."

Once they head out the door, I turn and flee back through the walls, arriving back in the entertainment room ahead of them. Walter has moved over and is sitting next to Arman with his hand resting on our son's back. He scrutinizes me as I sit beside him and pick up my cognac.

"That bad?" he asks.

"I'll tell you later. They're on their way to join us."

River walks through the doorway first followed by Slava. "Would you like a cognac, Tsar Nikolai?" he offers, walking over to the wet bar.

"That would be lovely, River." Slava takes a seat across from us on the loveseat. "Nice tree," he says, looking across the room at our Christmas tree.

River hands him the glass. Instead of sitting beside Slava, he takes a seat in one of the wingback chairs nearest the fireplace. I don't miss the frown that briefly crosses Slava's lips. He's already thinking of River as his.

"How long will you and the girls be staying, Nikolai?" I ask.

"A couple of weeks. Our daughters have been longing to see their sisters again, and with Hope and Faith getting married this June, I'm sure they have a lot to discuss."

"Like who will have the largest wedding cake, and whose gown will be the loveliest," I quip. I'm trying to keep calm and not let on that I know about my son's marriage proposal.

Slava takes a sip of his cognac and smiles contently. "My tailors are already working on the gowns for our daughters, Fox. Thousands of tiny pearls and diamonds have to be hand sewn onto each dress."

Walter smiles. "Hope and Faith both insisted on simple wedding dresses."

I snicker. "Yeah right, Walter. Did you see the length of the trains on their simple dresses?" I turn back to Slava. "I hope you'll be able to spend some quality time with Nicky until Walter and I get back."

"You're leaving?" Slava's eyes light up.

I can tell he's just drooling for some private time with River. "Yes. We're going to Area 51 on Monday to see the new fleet of fighter spaceships. I'm surprised River didn't mention it. He, Sasha, Gawain, and Arman are accompanying us."

Slava's handsome face sinks. "That's unfortunate. I was hoping to talk River into painting our daughters' portraits, while they're all still together."

River chimes in. "We're only going to be gone 'til Wednesday. I can start on it tomorrow and spend the rest of my time working on it when we get back."

"I guess I'll have to be happy with that." Slava stands and takes our son's glass. "May I refresh your drink, River?" He doesn't wait for an answer as he strolls over to the wet bar and refills their glasses. His fingers linger on the back of our son's hand as he hands River his glass back. "I hope you get a chance to spend some quiet time talking with your Fathers while you're away."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk."

Arman wakes up and crawls up on Walter's lap, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, champ, you're awake." He brushes the damp bangs from Arman's eyes as our son rests his head on his Dad's muscular chest. I enjoy watching these moments between them. Walter is always so tender with our children.

"I thirsty."

A cup of water appears in Walter's hand and he places the rim against Arman's lips. Arman takes a few sips then turns his head to look around the room.

"Is he always so quiet?" Slava asks.

River laughs. "No. Usually he's terrorizing his brothers and sisters. Last week he discovered that honey sticks things together really good and decided to use it on Sasha's DVD collection. Before anyone discovered what he was doing he had one hundred DVDs out of their cases and stacked in a sticky mess. Since Sasha was supposed to be watching him at the time, he had no one but himself to blame. I've been keeping my studio door locked since Arman decided to try his hand at finger painting with my oils a few weeks back."

Arman gives River a dazzling smile. "Wiver, I paint good."

River smiles back. "You paint very good, Mani. Especially the walls, the floor, and yourself."

Slava chuckles. "You'll make a good father, River."

River blushes as he looks over at Slava. "I hope I have half the patience my Dads have."

Our conversation ends when the rest of our children and teenagers start flowing into the entertainment room. I don't miss the angry looks my sons shoot Slava. Even Nicky seems to be upset with his father. I should never have told Sasha about what happened between Slava and me. It was unfair of me to involve him in our conflict. I reach over and grab Walter's hand, seeking solace in his presence.

Arman climbs off Walter's lap and runs over to play with the triplets. Time passes slowly. I keep looking up at the mantle clock, hoping the evening would end soon. I want to tell Walter about our son's marriage plans. Maybe if we put our heads together we'll think of a way to talk River out of it.

***

I quietly close the door to the nursery. "He's out like a light."

"The triplets and twins are sound asleep, too," Walter says. He's wearing his robe. He must have had time to lose the suit. I've only had time to shed my suit coat. The inside lining of my undershirt is damp. I'm sure I must smell like sour milk.

I walk over to my closet and toe off my shoes then shimmy out of my tight dress pants, hanging them up. Then I strip off the linen shirt and toss it in the dry cleaners bag. Our servants will come and collect everything on Monday. Walter comes into the closet as I'm standing looking at my image in the mirror. I'm still wearing my socks, undershirt, and thong. Okay, I'll admit that I love the feel of the string in the cleft of my ass and the way the pouch cradles my balls and penis. They're so much sexier than the boxers I used to wear.

I watch Walter in the mirror as he drops his robe. His erection is purple and bobbing against his belly as he walks toward me. His full sacks hang heavy between his thighs. He pulls me back against his broad chest and nibbles on my neck, all the while sniffing me. One hand encircles my chest as the other pulls the string of the thong out of the way. Walter toes my feet apart as I feel my anus become moist as lube magically coats it. My ass cheeks are spread wide by the sheer size of Walter's cockhead. His heart is pounding wildly against my back as he pushes up inside of me. I melt against him. How many times have I driven him to lose control over the years? Too, many. I allow him to hold me as he drives his organ deep inside me. My stomach flutters with excitement as he fills me. My sphincter bears down on his hard shaft.

Walter's fingers undo the snaps on my undershirt exposing my swollen nipples. He plays with them until they are leaking and as hard as my cock--my thong is no longer able to contain it. I have a certain amount of vanity knowing that I'm longer than Walter and Alex, but Walter has both Alex and I beat in girth. Walter pulls out suddenly and I groan at the unexpected emptiness.

He has my undershirt and thong off in a matter of seconds. Then he lifts me so I'm sitting on the low dresser in my closet.

"You know what you do to me, Fox?" He's looking into my eyes as his thumbs rub my nipples, then his head dips down and he starts suckling my tit.

"B-Bear, I'm taking pills to dry up my milk...it won't be very affective if you keep--"

Walter lifts his head and places a finger against my lips. "Shh, babe. The longer you lactate, the longer your protective powers remain intact. Don't you want that, Fox? Once your milk dries up you won't be able to vanish or walk through solid objects."

I sigh and caress his bald head as he continues to feed. "I really would prefer not having leaky nipples," I say wistfully, arching up as his tongue swirls around my tit. At times like this my Walter is all consuming and I feel lucky to have him for a lover.

I think about the relationship the three of us have and decide we are the perfect threesome. Walter is the ultimate top. He likes being in control and is very generous at satisfying our needs. Alex loves topping and bottoming equally. He's spontaneous and selfless. I prefer being a bottom. It's not that I don't enjoy fucking my lovers, I do, but most of the time I find it a relief to give up control to them.

Walter positions my legs so my feet are on the top of the dresser and thighs are spread wide apart. My ass hangs off the edge at the perfect height for him. He reenters me with one smooth thrust. Walter's hands grip my knees spreading me open for his pleasure. I close my eyes and lean back against the wall. My one hand braces on the dresser and the other strokes my erection. I contract my anal muscles and get the desired groan. I'm so close. My hand moves faster over my shaft as Walter drills into me. Each thrust slaps his heavy sacks against my buttocks. The sound seems to echo through my closet.

Stooping, Walter kisses me. He never once stops fucking me as his tongue claims my mouth. I turn my head and cry out as I come. My milky semen splatters my belly and chest. I lay limp and sated as Walter continues to drive his hot shaft into me. My legs are beginning to cramp, so I clench my anal muscles hoping to drive him to completion quickly. It does the trick as Walter slams into me one final time and screams his release.

We're both panting heavily as Walter pulls out of me.

"I need a shower." I lower my feet to the floor and slide off the come-smeared dresser. My legs feel like rubber as I lean against Walter for support.

"C'mon, Fox, I'll wash your back and you can tell me all about what's going on with River."

I bend down and pull my socks off, then hold Walter's hand as we walk through the bedroom and up the steps to the bathroom.

"Fox, talk to me," Walter says as he turns on the shower.

"Promise me you'll keep your cool first."

"It must be pretty bad."

"It is."

"Okay. I promise I won't get mad." He takes my hand and pulls me into the shower.

"Walter, River proposed to Slava."

"Proposed what?" Walter gives me a baffled expression as he squirts shower gel onto the puff.

"He asked Slava to marry him! Our son wants to marry that sadistic bastard!" I growl.

"Calm down, Fox. River is not a child any longer. He must have some reason for asking Slava to marry him. It's not like he couldn't have anyone on this planet he sets his eyes on. Maybe he's fallen in love with him."

"He doing it to protect his brothers, Alex, and me. River also wants to cement an alliance between our two countries."

"Hmm...." Walter slowly washes my back. I wait for him to say more, but he continues to remain quiet.

"What?"

"It's just that I thought River was only interested in his art. I never imagined that he'd selflessly consent to marry Slava for the benefit of our two countries."

I turn around and glare at my lover. "You don't object?"

"No. We'll need to have our lawyers draw up a pre-nuptial agreement to protect River, but I think an alliance between Russia and New America would benefit Earth." Walter places the puff down and takes me in his arms. "Fox, don't forget we're still under a threat from the Seraphim. We need to form a united front against them. Slava commands the second most powerful army on this planet."

"But does an alliance have to be at the expense of our son?"

"It's River choice, babe, I would never force him to marry Slava. I would never force any of our immortal sons into an arranged marriage against their will."

"But you wouldn't try to stop them, even knowing they're making a monstrous mistake?"

"Dammit, Fox! River's twenty-two! You have to give him more credit that he knows what he's doing."

I stiffen at his scolding. "Walter, our son is going to marry the man who raped me. How can I live with that?" I turn to step out of the shower, but Walter grabs me before I can leave and holds me tight.

"God, Fox, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about how this would be affecting you."

I close my eyes and rest my head on Walter's shoulder. The pounding of the water over our bodies quiets my nerves. My arms encircle Walter's back as I press up against him and speak softly. "It's my fault. I really haven't shown much emotion over having Slava in our home. I've tried to hide my animosity for the sake of our children. Walter, I can never forgive what he did to Alex, much less what he's done to me. If we cannot talk River out of this, I don't know what I'll do."

"Let's not worry about it just yet. As long as they don't make a public announcement we might be able to talk River out of marrying him." Walter turns off the water and grabs a towel keeping one arm wrapped around my waist the whole time--letting go just long enough to dry me with the towel.

"At least River is coming with us on Monday. I don't have to worry about him being here alone with Slava," I say as we walk down the steps to our bed. Walter pauses and fixes the blankets around Alex. "You haven't painted his nails yet. You're slipping, Fox."

"I'll get to it. I still have three weeks before he wakes up. I plan to have Yori come over to wax off all of his body hair, then give Alex a perm. I just need to find a white lace teddy with a matching panties in his size."

Walter chuckles. "If you do all that to him, he's going to kill you when he wakes up."

I grin. "Hey, he started it. I'm only escalating it." I slip under the covers next to Alex and caress my young lover's smooth skin. Walter climbs in on my other side and molds his larger frame around my body.

Walter kisses the back of my neck. "Just remember, babe, in four years you'll be laying there defenseless against whatever Alex has planned."

I caress Walter's forearm where it rests against my belly. "Sergei should be married to Kat by then. I just might impose on them to hide me during those three weeks."

"They better hide you really good. If you dress Alex in a white teddy he'll be planning his revenge for the next four years."

"I'll make it up to Alex," I murmur tiredly. Closing my eyes I fall into a restless sleep.

***

End of chapter 3: Fox

Coming soon chapter 4: The Thirteen Patriots

[He's here. I hold my breath in awe as I gaze across the concourse at him. He's even more beautiful than I've imagined. The photographs I have collected over the years hardly do him justice. I still cannot believe our luck when we heard he was accompanying the King. My only regret was that Prince Alex wasn't with them. My gaze wanders from his face to the cute little boy he's holding. Arman...their youngest son. My eyes travel next to King Walter. The aura of sheer power radiates off him like a living entity. Subduing our King will be the most dangerous part of our mission and the most regrettable.]

* * *

Life from the Ashes Series. Book 5 Generations  
By Jo B  
  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fifth and final book in the series. The story is told from River's, Nicky's and Conan's POV.  
Special thanks to Laurie, Nicole, Cerulean, and Demi-X for beta-reading this chapter.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Thirteen Patriots  
By Jo B

Crystal Palace  
Monday, November 27, 2017

Nicky's POV

"No! You can't see him, Father!" I stand my ground alongside my brother Sergei as we bar the double doors to our Dad Alex's bedroom.

"I just want to see how he's doing, Nicolas. You can't think I mean him any harm?" My Father Nikolai says softly.

"Father, you shouldn't even be in our apartment while my other dads are away-" It scares me to stand up to him. I look into his piercing black eyes and handsome face for any sign of how mad he is at us. He appears more bemused than angry.

Sergei steps between us. "Look, Tsar Nikolai, I don't want to call our palace's security team. Why don't you just go back downstairs to your apartment?"

"You boys are very brave. If I wanted, I could have rendered you unconscious." He winks at me. "Very well, boys, I'll go back downstairs. Join me later, Nicolas. I think we should talk about what happened between Fox and me."

I frown, it was a command not a request. "Okay, Father...I want to hear what you have to say for yourself." I spent all weekend upset at the thought of my biological father raping my Dad Fox. I wonder if that was why Dad Alex left him.

"Be downstairs promptly at seven o'clock-we'll dine together."

Sergei and I watch as he turns and heads off down the hallway.

"I'm going to check on dad." I turn and open the bedroom door. My sister Summer is sitting, reading a book in front of the fireplace with her feet tucked under her, on the loveseat. Her honey blond hair falls in waves around her face. Sometimes I envy her being Dad Fox's biological daughter. "Hey, Sis."

"Hey, Nicky. Did you get rid of your father?"

"Yeah. I'm having dinner with him tonight." I sit on the bed and stare at my dad's tranquil face. God, he's so beautiful. It's hard to explain how much I feel a part of him. I love all of my dads, even Nikolai, but the love I have for Dad Alex is so much more consuming. I know Summer would understand.

"Nicky, why did he want to see Dad?"

"I think he still feels something for him." I look at her and grin. "Dad tends to avoid him like a plague when he's awake. I'm sure Father Nikolai just wanted to look at him undisturbed."

"Could be, but I don't like him being here when Dad Walter is away. Nicky, maybe you should talk to General Kline. He can assign a few security guards to our floor until our dads get back."

"I'd rather not, Summer. I don't want strangers on our floor." The last thing I want is to worry about all my sisters' safety. I wish I were older and stronger, so I could protect them better.

"It's just a suggestion. You, Sergei, and Kaylie can't protect us all-"

"We're not. General Kline is keeping an eye on us. If we run into trouble he'll send some guards to back us up. Sis, I'm going to the kitchen for something to eat. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No."

I lean down and kiss Dad Alex's silky smooth cheek. Now that he's pregnant his body hair is growing very slowly. It is another thing he hates about being pregnant. I stand and leave the bedroom.

***

Area 51  
Monday, November 27, 2017

Major James Conan's POV

He's here. I hold my breath in awe as I gaze across the concourse at him. He's even more beautiful than I've imagined. The photographs I've collected over the years hardly do him justice. I couldn't believe our luck when we heard he was accompanying the King. Our only disappointment is that Prince Alex isn't with them. My gaze wanders from his heavenly face to the cute little boy he's holding. Arman...their youngest son. My eyes travel next to King Walter. The aura of sheer power radiates off him like a living entity. Subduing our King will be the most dangerous part of our mission and the most regrettable.

My compatriots and I have nothing but the utmost respect for our King and everything he's accomplished since taking the throne. Our actions will hurt him, but we act in the best interests of our country. In time, he will understand.

I turn my scrutiny to the other three members of the Royal Family. The King and his two mates have tried to shield their children from the public eye, but candid photographs have gotten out. Even so, I'd recognize River, Hunter, and Gawain without having seen their photos. Hunter and River are currently the same height with Hunter still growing. They're three inches shorter than Prince Fox. River is staying close to King Walter as his inquisitive sapphire eyes scan those around him. I can tell he's nervous.

"He's still a virgin," Garth whispers excitedly as he notices me admiring Prince River.

"And he'll stay that way," I hiss under my breath. As long as I'm the leader of the Thirteen Patriots no harm will come to any of the King's sons.

Garth shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, you're the boss."

The Generals have the full honor guard out for the Royal visit. One of our members is part of the guard. The others hold key positions around the base. From chief medical officer to head mechanic. It is only a matter of hours now 'til four years worth of planning comes to fruition. We were planning to act in the Spring during the Princess's wedding. However, acting now on our own home turf will be less risky. Even if it means we won't have access to Prince Alex, too.

The Royal Family are making their way down the reception line. They are almost to me. I listen as King Walter and Prince Fox spend time talking to each man. I'm slightly amazed that Prince Fox seems to know something about several of the pilots. Then it occurs to me that his daughter is marrying Captain Steve Nash. Of course, the Prince would have used his FBI credentials to check on everyone who works with Nash. I wonder if he knows anything about me? I will soon find out as the King moves to shake my hand.

"Major Conan, it's a pleasure to see you again. General Foss informs me that you will be taking my family and me on a brief flight on board the latest spacecraft," King Walter says.

The King has a firm handshake and he's powerfully built. "Yes, Your Majesty. We thought your sons would enjoy the thrill of flying around the moon and back."

"I'm sure our sons will enjoy it, Major," Prince Fox says, extending his hand.

"Yeah, cool! I can't wait, Dad," Gawain says. He's standing close to Prince Fox. His brother Hunter is several feet behind, staring flirtatiously at all of the men.

I shake the Prince's hand while looking dumbly into the swirling orbs of colors. God, he smells so good...I have an urge to rut against him like a horny dog. I suddenly can't even remember my own name. "A-ah...it's a pleasure meeting you, Prince Fox."

The Prince smiles warmly as Arman rests his head tiredly on his shoulder. He kisses the top of the boy's head before continuing our conversation. "The pleasure is mine, Major Conan. Our oldest son Sergei has a poster of you next to the StarQuest 9000 hanging in his bedroom. You're something of a hero to him. He wants to attend the space academy once he graduates high school."

I grow harder watching his full lips move, barely hearing a word he's saying. I wonder how his bodyguards can stand being close to him, knowing they can never touch him. "I'm very flattered, Your Highness...."

The little boy starts crying suddenly and the Prince attempts to quiet him. "Mani, sh...what's wrong?"

"Daddy, I want to go home! Bad men here!"

"Oh, baby, no one can hurt us-not with Daddy Walter here protecting us." The little boy clings to him.

The deep love the Prince has for his son is heartwarming to watch. I wonder if my mother loved me as deeply. When the alien virus killed her I was only nine. She was my only family. Watching the Prince and his son, I almost regret the actions we will be forced to take in a few hours.

"Is something wrong, Fox?" The King places his hand on their son's back as he looks into the Prince's eyes.

"No. It's been a long trip...he's just tired."

King Walter turns to our base commander. "General Foss, my family would like to rest for a few hours before continuing the tour. Can you have someone show us to our quarters?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Captain Kroner, show our King and his family to the guest quarters."

"Yes, sir!" The captain salutes and turns to the King. "This way, Your Majesty."

They start following, but Prince Fox pauses turning back. "Sa-Hunter, are you coming?"

"Dad, can I stay and look around?"

"No. This isn't Martha's Vineyard, I'd prefer you to stay close by my side."

"But I'm with my bodyguards...."

A stern look from the Prince stops the boy's protests. I marvel at the strength I see on that beautiful face. Legends from the time before the virus spoke of Fox Mulder's bravery and intelligence. It's interesting to see some proof that the legends were based on fact. Not that it will make a difference to our plans. Prince Fox is an immortal and will be used appropriately. It might be high time for the pretty immortals to learn to accept their place in our society's social order.

***

River's POV

The guest quarters we're shown to consist of two bedrooms with attached bathrooms and a center living room. The living room has a wet bar and a worn leather sofa. Dad Fox carries Arman into one of the bedrooms, laying him in the middle of the large king-size bed. Our luggage is already in the bedrooms. The bedroom my brothers and I are sleeping in has two queen-size beds. I lift my bag and place it on the tacky bedspread and start unpacking while Gawain hops on the other bed.

"Isn't this place cool, River?"

I glance over at him and smile. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." I don't let him see my nervousness. Being in the presence of all those strange men and seeing the lust in their eyes has me regretting my decision to accompany my fathers. It also makes my decision to marry Tsar Nikolai all the more meaningful. He's one of the few men I know who'll be able to protect me. I place my underwear and socks in the top dresser drawer as Sasha enters the bedroom and throws himself on the bed next to Gawain. "This trip sucks."

"But, Hunter, we get to go for a ride on a real spaceship later. That is going to be so neat!" Gawain is bubbling with enthusiasm. Hunter only rolls his eyes.

"Boys, there's a fruit basket in the living room, if you're hungry," Dad Walter says from the doorway.

"I'm hungry," Gawain says, scrambling off the bed.

I close my suitcase and look at Dad Walter. "Is Dad Fox free? I'd like to have a private chat with him," I say, setting my empty suitcase in the closet.

"He's in the other bedroom with Mani. You can go in and talk with him now, Mani's asleep."

"Thanks, Dad." I'm relieved. I've wanted to talk to him since I proposed to Tsar Nikolai.

I walk into the other bedroom and gently close the door. Dad Fox is lying on his side on the bed with Arman sleeping in his arms. I smile, remembering the times when I was a little boy and couldn't sleep. Dad Alex would spend the whole night in my bed, holding me in his arms. When Dad Alex was with Tsar Nikolai those awful months, Dad Walter and Dad Fox would take turns sleeping with me, until I finally accepted that Dad Alex wasn't coming back to me. I had thought he'd stopped loving me, but I was so wrong...I shake myself and clear my throat.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Hmm...sure, River." He eases himself away from Arman and covers him with a blanket.

"How is he?" I ask.

"He's upset. He thinks there are bad men here that are going to hurt me. I don't know what to make of it." My dad sighs and walks over to the small table. He sits in one of the chairs then motions for me to take the other.

I sit across from him. "Dad, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Kids have a way of letting their imaginations get the better of them."

"My instincts tell me differently. I'm thinking about asking Walter to cut our trip short."

"Dad, I know how much this trip means to you. Maybe I should take Mani and Gawain back home, then you, Dad Walter, and Hunter can stay." I know my dads would never agree to have Hunter out of their sights.

"No. We'll go home together tomorrow morning...I'm sure Walter will understand. I'd insist we leave now, but Gawain is looking forward to the spaceship ride this afternoon and I don't want to disappoint him." Dad looks down at his hands then back up at me. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

I reach across the table and take a hold of his hand. "Dad, now that I've changed, I need to look out for what's best for me. I'm not brave like you and Dad Alex...I need someone who can protect and take care of me. Other than Dad Walter there's only one sorcerer on this planet who I know I'll feel secure with." I squeeze his hand not looking away from his face. I see the pain already in his eyes, which makes me wonder. "Dad, you know I love you and would never do anything to hurt you. I-ah-I...asked Nikolai Slava to marry me."

Dad looks down at our hands and sighs, "River, if you think he can provide you with security-you're wrong! He'll take any security you now have and make you wish you'd never married him! Choose a sorcerer from New America. You both can live at the Crystal Palace. Walter and the palace guards will protect you."

"Dad, I believe Tsar Nikolai has changed. I wouldn't be willing to marry him if I thought he was still the same man who raped you and Dad Alex. You might not understand this, but I feel a pull toward Russia. I can feel her calling to me through my blood. I want to paint and experience what my ancestors felt living there."

"But, River, is it worth your freedom?"

"I'm an artist, Dad, ...sometimes we need to suffer for our art."

He pulls his hand away and stands. I think he's going to leave. Instead he kneels beside my chair and wraps his arms around me and I fall into his embrace, resting my head on his shoulder.

"River, you'll always be my son. I don't know how, but I will find a way to support your decision to marry Slava. If at anytime you realize you've made a mistake, I'll be here for you."

All my bent up emotions and anxieties breaking free and I end up sobbing against his shoulder. "Dad, I'm so afraid."

"Afraid of what?" He rubs gentle circles on my back.

"I'm afraid of having anal sex-" No matter how many times I gotten off watching porn over the last few years, I still have a deep dread of being penetrated.

"Oh, River." He kisses the side of my face and hugs me tighter. "I can't tell you it's not going to hurt at first. Slava is a well-endowed man. I can promise you that there is so much pleasure and love in the act that the momentary pain is meaningless by comparison."

His mere presence is already making me feel better. I pull back and smile at him. Dad Fox is the most compassionate and selfless person I know. I'm still afraid, but I think I'll be able to deal with it-maybe. "Thanks, Dad. For being here for me."

He wipes the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. "Why don't you go into the bathroom and get cleaned up, then we'll join Walter and your brothers in the living room."

***

Later that afternoon

Major James Conan's POV

There is only enough room on the spaceship for my five-man crew and the Royal family. Four members of my crew are part of the Thirteen Patriots. It's a shame we'll have to eliminate Lieutenant Black, but we cannot chance him ruining our plans. The good of our country is at stake, and nothing else matters.

I personally show the King and his family around the ship. I watch the intimate way King Walter is resting his hand possessively on the Prince's ass. Guilt about our coming actions against his family makes my heart ache. "This is the crew's quarters. It's equipped with six bunks."

"Not much privacy," Prince Fox comments, looking around the small room. "What do you do if two of the crew are lovers?"

"That does happen quite a bit. Since we all don't sleep at the same time, we usually work out a schedule to accommodate couples."

I take them down the hall into the galley. "The galley is stocked with freeze-dried food and has a water recycling and purification system. We have enough provisions to allow us to survive three months in space." They spend some time looking around.

"What do you do for entertainment?" Prince Hunter asks as we move back out into the corridor.

"We have a HDVD library with books and movies, plus several computer games. Would you like to see the laser turrets?"

"I would!" Prince Gawain's face lights up with a broad smile.

I smile back at the pretty boy and stop next to a ladder that goes up through a hole in the ceiling and down through a hole in the floor. "We have two laser canons. The turrets are only large enough for one man. You may go up and take a look, Prince Gawain. Just don't press the red button," I joke. There is no red button. Only Sorcerers can operate the canons with their powers.

"The ship is impressive, Major," King Walter says as we wait for his son to come back down.

"Thank you." I look down at the little boy clinging to Prince Fox's leg. "King Walter, your son seems very attached to his mother."

The King shoots an angry look at me. "You mean his father, don't you, Major?"

"No, Your Majesty. You're Prince Arman's father. Prince Fox is his mother. He gave birth to him didn't he?"

King Walter shakes his head while Prince Fox remains quiet. Prince River and Prince Hunter are listening intently to our conversation.

"The term mother tends to denote a female. Fox is not a female-" the King says.

I interrupt stating bluntly, "He's a hermaphrodite, which makes him part female." I know I'm right and the King is wrong, but I decide to cut him some slack. "It doesn't rule out Prince Fox being the father to the children that Prince Alex gave birth to."

"Major, it doesn't matter how you view me. In my children's eyes I am their father as much as King Walter and Prince Alex is their father. I'm not going to suddenly have them calling me mom, mother, or mommy just because it fits into your small-minded view of immortals!" Prince Fox glares at me. "Now can we get this ship off the ground?"

I smile tersely. "Of course, Your Highness, I didn't mean to offend you. Let's get you and your family strapped in for the flight." I'm now looking forward to putting the uppity immortal in his place. He might be our King's husband and our Prince, but he's not a sorcerer and his main purpose in life, besides looking pretty, is to provide our country with healthy children.

I show them to their seats in the lounge. It has been specially equipped for our passengers. "We have cameras mounted below the ship's nose and on top of the gun turrets. You'll be able to see the live video feed projected on these monitors."

Prince Fox helps to buckle Prince Gawain in, while Prince Hunter and Prince River take care of themselves.

"Are you excited?" Prince Fox asks, smoothing his fingers through Gawain's blonde hair.

"Yes, Dad! Do you think we'll be able to see the moon up close?"

"Yes. You can tell Sergei and Nicky all about it when we get home."

"C'mon, Fox, it's your turn to get buckled in." King Walter hugs Prince Fox briefly. The Prince sits with little Arman in his arms as the King buckles them into the chair. He's careful to get the safety belts around both his lover and their child. The King then takes the seat next to them.

"I will be on the bridge, Lieutenant Garth will assist you if you need anything." I meet Garth's eyes as I pass him. He's buckling himself into the remaining seat. He knows what to do. It's only a matter of minutes now. The rest of our team should already be at our secret base in Northern Minnesota, getting it ready for our guests.

***

River's POV

I glance over at my Dad Fox as I feel the powerful engines of the spacecraft roar to life. His arms are around Arman's small body, holding him protectively against his chest. My youngest brother is crying again. He must be scared of all the strangers we've seen since coming here. I know I am.

I don't like Major Conan. His comments to my dads pissed me off. How dare he speak to Dad Fox that way! If I were a sorcerer, I'd have made him pay dearly. I'm glad Sergei wasn't here to hear him. It would have crushed Sergei's heart to see one of his heroes behaving in such a manner toward our dad.

The monitor is showing the bright fire as the spaceship breaks through the exosphere. I'm suddenly feeling tired. I can barely keep my eyes open. I hear Dad Fox's slurred voice.

"W-Walter, s-something's wrong!"

I turn my head with great difficulty to look at Dad Walter. He's struggling weakly with the safety belt... His panicked face is the last image I see as the world fades to gray.

***

Major James Conan's POV

We set the spaceship down inside a deep pit on the north shore of Lake Superior. The walls of the pit are laden heavy in ore. It will help shield us from detection. The pit resides beside an abandoned taconite mine. The mine has been unused for decades. Northern Minnesota has been deserted for nearly two decades. There is not a living soul around for over a hundred of miles.

"Major, what do you want us to do with Lieutenant Black?"

I look down regrettably at the dead Lieutenant's body. "Teleport him into Lake Superior." I turn and stroll off the bridge and into the lounge.

Garth is putting the power control cuff around our slumbering King's ankle. The other members of the Royal family are soundly asleep, too. I unbuckle the safety belt that is keeping Prince Fox in his seat. Then I lift Prince Arman into my arms and cuddle him. Children this young are a rarity. Cloning was stopped three years ago, due to the sudden deaths of clones nearing puberty. The only other means of procreating our species, outside of the immortals and cloning, is using the ovum that was stolen from hundreds of female abductees before the failed invasion. The ovum is in limited supply and is only approved for use by the fittest. My patriots were able to get their hands on a supply for our purposes.

The other members of my crew step into the lounge.

Corporal Nelson looks down at Prince Fox. "We're really going to have sex with him?" he asks, licking his lips.

In order to procreate female offspring in test tubes with an immortal, a sorcerer must be made genetically compatible. It requires a chemical reaction between the immortal and the sorcerer that can only be obtain through anal intercourse. Other methods have been tried and failed. "Yes. You'll be allowed to fuck him once. You'll not be allowed to touch any other part of his body. He still belongs to our King."

I turn to face my crew. "I want King Walter teleported to the security cell, his sons to the special guest cell, and Prince Fox to the medical lab. Doctor Blair is standing by to see that the Prince doesn't regain consciousness until his milk dries up." I keep Prince Arman as my men take care of teleporting our captives to the mine below. I carry the small child into the crew's quarters and lay him on the bed while I pull on my heavy parka. The outside temperature is minus ten degrees Fahrenheit. I pick up the boy and zip him inside my parka. For some reason I don't want to chance him being teleported into the abandoned mine. His brothers, being immortals, will survive any mishaps.

The rest of my crew comes into the quarters for their parkas.

"You're not teleporting him?" Garth asks.

"No. I'll give him to our King once we're down below." I have to admit that I love the way the child smells and feels so warm against my chest. What I wouldn't give to have a little one of my own...I grin at the thought. If all goes as planned in less than six months I'll have fifty little ones. Not that I expect to be alive to enjoy watching them grow up.

***

Nicky's POV

I've never been so upset in my life as I listen to General Kline. I reach over and grab my sister Summer's hand as he continues to give us the bad news. My brother Sergei and sisters Hope, Faith, Kaylie, Angelique, and Aleksandra are with us. Our five younger sisters are in bed for the night. No point in getting them upset just yet.

"I'm sorry, kids, but we're doing everything we can to find your fathers and brothers," General Kline says.

"General, I'd like to be part of the search effort," Sergei says.

"Prince Sergei, you're the head of your family until Prince Alex wakes up. You're needed here along with your other brother and sisters. Believe me we'll do everything in our power to find your family."

My Father Nikolai rushes into the room, he's more upset than I've ever seen him. "General Kline, I just heard the news! I want to help...my military is at your disposal. We must find them!"

"Tsar Nikolai, I appreciate your offer."

"General, do you think the Seraphim could have gotten to them?"

It is something that I didn't even consider. If the Seraphim have them then we might never see them again. I turn anxiously to the General as he answers my father.

"No, we believe it was an inside job. Besides the six-man crew onboard the spacecraft, eight military officers from Area 51 have also disappeared from the base. We believe they acted as one to abduct the Royal family. Their purpose for doing so is still unclear." The General stands and walks over to the window. It is pitch-black outside. "We're utilizing our best clairvoyants from across the country to search for them. If they're still on this continent, we'll find them!"

"If they're not?" my father asks.

"Tsar Nikolai, if you want to help then deploy your clairvoyants to search Asia and Europe. If we don't find them on either of our continents then we'll join forces to search the rest of the world."

"It's a deal, General. I'll contact you if we find anything." My father turns to leave, but stops suddenly. "Nicolas, take care of your Father Alexei. He might be in danger, too."

I swallow heavily. It didn't even occur to me. "Yes, Father."

***

River's POV

I kiss the top of Gawain's sleeping head as I hold him close to my body. We're sharing one small cot. He cried himself to sleep again. I can't remember Gawain ever crying, even as an infant he was always happy. He's used to living in luxury, my brother never experienced anything like this in his short life and is scared to death. I, on the other hand, can still remember the poverty and abuse before Prince Fox found me. Hunter is pretending that it isn't bothering him. I can tell he's as disturbed as Gawain.

We're in a small room. It appears to be more of a cellar or a cave. It is dank and slightly damp. The walls are rough-hewed rock, and the floor is dirt and stone. Soft fur rugs cover the hard floor. The room has four cots with down blankets and pillows, and a small table with four chairs. On the table is a pitcher of water with four mugs. The water is always fresh and refills as often as we empty it. Against one wall is a washbasin. At the far side of the small room, behind a screen, is a one-foot hole in the ground. It is obviously meant to be used as the toilet, at least that's what we've been using it as. A coal burning fireplace is carved out of one stonewall, providing us with plenty of warmth.

We've been here over two days and haven't seen our captors. Food magically appears on the table for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then the dirty plates will disappear as soon as we are done eating. I don't know what has become of our dads and little Arman.

"River, do you think they killed our dads?" Hunter asks from the cot next to ours.

"Hunter, I don't know. Just remember they can't kill Dad Fox, he's an immortal."

"What about Dad Walter and Mani?"

I don't know how to answer him. I'm afraid they might have killed Dad Walter. I don't want to think that anyone would be so evil as to kill a defenseless three-year-old boy, too.

"Hunter, all we can do is pray that they're both all right. Now, try to get some sleep."

***

Major James Conan's POV

Hundreds of candles light the cavern, scenting the air with the smell of wax and smoke. The Prince's nude body is laid out on a fur-covered altar. The candlelight dances gracefully along the curves of his body as Doctor Blair injects another sedative into Prince Fox's arm. It will ruin our plans if he wakes up while he's still lactating.

"Doctor, how much longer do we need to keep him sedated?" I ask.

The Doctor meets my eyes then presses down on the flesh next to the Prince's full nipple. A dribble of milk leaks from the tit and runs down Prince Fox's chest. "I'd say only a few more days."

"Good. I would like to have him conscious to take care of his son."

"You should start assembling the men for the ceremony. I'll have him prepared in a few minutes," Doctor Blair says, positioning the Prince on his side and placing a pillow under his chest and belly. He positions the immortal so he's more on his stomach and bends one leg toward his chest. I can see his large penis and sacks nestling on the soft fur. I can't pull my eyes away as one of the Doctor's hands parts his buttocks, exposing his anus. His other hand squirts the contents of a tube inside the Prince. He then works his finger in and starts stretching him.

Not looking up from his task, the Doctor says sharply, "Major Conan, this isn't for your entertainment. I'd like to get this over with before I have to give the Prince another injection. Now would you please assemble the men in the antechamber."

"Sorry, Doctor."

I quickly leave the cavern through the antechamber entrance. Most of the men are already assembled there, waiting impatiently. "Garth, inform the other men the time is here. I'll get King Walter. Johnson, come with me, I need you to put Prince Arman in with the other Princes. I don't wish our King to see where they're being held."

We hurry down the endless tunnels until we reach the cell where we're holding our King and his youngest son. King Walter glares at us menacingly while cradling the small boy in his arms. Only the anti-power cuff around his ankle prevents him from killing us.

"What have you done with Fox and my sons?"

"Your sons are fine and will remain that way as long as you do as ordered. I'm going to take you to see Prince Fox. He's being kept unconscious until his milk dries up. First, give Prince Arman to Captain Johnson, he's going to place him in with his brothers."

"Why can't he go with us to see his dad?"

"Prince Arman's Mom is about to perform a great service for our country. Unfortunately the type of service the Prince will be performing would be too upsetting for a small child to witness. Now hand him over to Captain Johnson, or I'll be compelled to use force."

The King reluctantly starts to hand the boy over, but the little Prince holds on tightly to his dad's arm, crying. "NO! I don't want to go! I want Daddy FOX!"

"Don't worry, Mani, you're going to see your brothers. You'd like to see River, Hunter, and Gawain wouldn't you?"

"I want Daddy Fox!"

"Prince Arman, I'll take you to see your Mommy tomorrow, if you're good. Now go with the nice Captain," I say.

"You bad men! I hate you!"

The kid has spunk. He'll make a good fighter some day. I have to use my powers to freeze our King so Captain Johnson can take the little Prince.

Johnson wails and throws the little boy across the room. "God Dammit! The fucking kid bit me!"

Prince Arman sits up shrieking and holding his arm. It's bent at a strange angle.

"I'll kill you for that!" The King struggles to move, but I'm still holding him immobile. "Let me go, he needs me!" he growls.

I ignore him. "Johnson, if you hurt that little boy again, you'll be executed on the spot. Now take him to his brothers and have Prince River heal his arm."

"What about my arm? The brat broke the skin!"

"Stop being such a baby. How did you ever make Captain?"

Johnson glares at me as he picks up the boy. The little Prince cringes in fright and continues crying. "Shut up, brat."

"Johnson, I'll deal with you after the ceremony! Now take the boy to his brothers!"

"Yes, sir." He quickly leaves carrying the Prince.

"Damn you! How do I know he's not going to hurt my son further?"

"Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on the Captain and your son."

"You weren't able to prevent him from harming Arman while standing in the same room-"

"And for that I apologize, Your Majesty. It's not our intention to harm your children. Luckily for us, Prince River should be able to heal his brother without any problems. Now we have a ceremony to attend." I lead him out of the cell. "I'm allowing you to bear witness, since Prince Fox is your mate. What we're going to do has nothing to do with sex. It is necessary to make him compatible with my men, so we can procreate female offspring with him through the use of growth cylinders."

"You're going to rape him!" The King is shocked and turns to pleading. "Please, don't do this to him."

"My King, he'll never know. I want you to witness that we will do nothing more than release our seed into his body. In a week we'll collect his semen and ours, and combine them to fertilize the ova we've stolen from our government. In five months we'll have six hundred and fifty new female infants."

"You touch him and you'll pay dearly! Major, you'll have to kill me, because I won't stop until you're all dead!"

"We have no intention of killing you. You're our King and we're all loyal to you and our country. Most of us realize that we're forfeiting our lives by touching Prince Fox." I lead him into the cavern.

He gasps at the sight of his lover laid out like a lamb upon the altar. "Please, Major, don't touch him."

"I'm truly sorry, My King, but I can't do that. Our country has fallen behind the rest of the world in procreating females. There is only a limited supply of ova left and we plan to use it for our country-"

"Then use mine and Fox's sperm. You don't have to touch him."

"In the long run, it will be better for our country if the females are conceived through the sperm of many different men and Prince Fox." I secure his feet to the iron cuffs on the floor several feet from the altar. He'll have a perfect view of his lover being penetrated. "Now I need you to be quiet for the ceremony." I use my powers to take away his voice.

***

River's POV

I rock Arman in my arms as I heal his small body. Poor little guy hasn't stopped crying since that bastard brought him to us. I can't believe he broke Arman's arm! Not to mention bruising his knee and hip, all because he bit that jerk.

"River, it was awesome how you handled that asshole. I can't believe he expected you to heal the bite mark on his arm," Hunter says. "You sure told him off!"

I yawn, feeling the energy drain from me. This is the first time I've used my new healing powers since transforming into an immortal a little over a week ago. "Hunter, can you take Mani? I need to sleep now."

Hunter tries to lift Arman off my lap, but he refuses to let go of me and starts crying even harder. "Sh, Mani, ...would you like to take a nap with me?" He nods as he clings to me.

"Okay, you need to let go a little so I can get us under the blanket." I pull the blanket down and scoot beneath it, lying on my side with Arman held securely in my arms. His whimpers are the last thing I hear as sleep claims me.

***

Major James Conan's POV

I am first. Only the King and Doctor Blair are in the cavern with me. The other men went back out to the antechamber after the prayer service to wait their turn. I unzip my pants and climb on the altar behind our Prince. I'm careful not to touch him anymore than is necessary. Prince Fox smells so incredible...it will take a great effort not to give into temptation to lick him all over. I pull my erect penis out of my pants while reminding myself this isn't about pleasure-it's about duty. Positioning my cockhead against his anus I strain to push inside. I grunt with the effort, he's so tight just like a virgin would be. God, our King is one lucky man.

I glance over at King Walter. His eyes are filled with such hatred that it almost freezes my blood. I turn my attention back to the task at hand, before I lose my erection. My cockhead pops inside and I start slowly pumping in and out of the Prince's sweet body. It doesn't take long and I'm kissing the back of his neck and my hands are roaming over his warm flesh. I can't stop myself from touching, licking, biting him as I plunge my meat relentlessly into him. He has me hornier than I've ever been in my life. Just feeling his fiery interior around my cock quickly drives me over the edge. I'm shooting my sperm deep into his bowels.

When I come back to myself, I realize that I've bitten him on the shoulder, leaving my teeth impression clearly on his flawless skin. "Doctor, this isn't going work," I say, climbing off the altar. I tuck myself back in and zip up my pants.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Blair asks.

"I couldn't keep my hands off him. We need to do something so the men don't touch the Prince sexually."

"We could cover him with a sheet and cut a hole through it."

"Yeah, that might work, only make it something sturdier like a tarp."

The Doctor concentrates and a tarp appears over the Prince's body. The only spot exposed is a three-inch hole over his ass.

"That should do nicely I'll have the next man brought in," I say and telepathically informed Lieutenant Garth that it is his turn.

He comes strolling into the cavern and stops in his tracks. "What's with the fucking tarp?"

"It's to protect the Prince from being needlessly groped while he's being fucked."

"It sort of takes a lot of the pleasure out of fucking him," Garth grumbles as he peels off his pants. He's not wearing any underwear.

"This isn't about us getting pleasure from fucking the Prince. He belongs to King Walter and I want you and the others to remember that. The tarp should be a good reminder."

Garth climbs up on the altar and straddles the Prince. He pushes into the immortal's body as he continues to complain. "It's seems a shame to deny ourselves pleasure, while we're fucking him." His face turns red as he cries out. "Oooh...Fuck!"

I believe Garth just broke an all time record for coming in under ten seconds. "Good job, Lieutenant. If the other men are as quick as you, we'll have this wrapped up in less than an hour."

"Damn...couldn't I have one more go? What if I didn't ejaculate deep enough?"

"Depth doesn't matter. As long as your dick was inside him when you came." Our scientists have determined that the sperm isn't the most important element of a sorcerer/immortal coupling. It is the special energy released inside the immortal by the sorcerer simultaneous with him coming, which makes them compatible. Doctor Blair is going to be preparing a special serum for the Prince that will help get him through his next cycle without being attacked by the sorcerers who are newly bonded to him.

Garth grudgingly climbs off the altar and pulls back on his pants before storming out. The Doctor cleans the semen off the Prince's thighs and buttocks as the next sorcerer enters. I watch the King closely over the next two hours as his mate is bred with the remaining men. He's memorizing each man. Doctor Blair finally has his turn. When done, he pulls the tarp off and gives the Prince another shot to keep him unconscious.

I walk over to the King and give him back his voice. "My King, once Prince Fox's milk has dried up, I'll see that he is placed into the cell with you."

"Conan, I won't rest until you're all dead," King Walter growls. His hate-filled brown eyes give truth to his words.

"It doesn't matter. We're willing to sacrifice our lives for you and our country." I force him to follow me out of the cavern.

"How long are you going to keep us here?"

"Long enough to collect the Prince's semen and to see that he is impregnated by you during his next cycle."

"You fucking bastard! Nothing will make me to impregnate him against his will!"

"If you don't then my men will do the same thing to Prince River as we just did to Prince Fox, only Prince River will be conscious. Or maybe I'll select three men to impregnate Prince Fox in your stead. So you see, I'm sure your mate will agree to being impregnated by you or my men to spare your son and him."

"Bastard. I'll do what you say, just don't touch Fox or my sons-"

"I'm sure you'll do everything I tell you for the sake of your lover and sons. It's why I didn't use the threat of telling the Prince about your part in not allowing a cure to be found for his compulsions. That would have only hurt you."

The King pales as he walks into the cell. "I'd like to see Arman."

"He's safe with his brothers. I'll bring him back when his Mother is with you."

"Don't call Fox that-"

"I'm sorry that it upsets you, but he is the boy's Mother. It's about time the Prince and his immortal sons learn their proper place in our society. Immortals are not as powerful as we are. They need our protection to survive-"

"HA! There's where you're wrong, Major! For your information immortals are more powerful than sorcerers. We cannot kill them, but as sure as hell they can kill us! While they're lactating you wouldn't even see them coming."

I wonder if my face shows how stunned I am. "It never occurred to me that immortals could use their abilities for becoming invisible and walking through solid objects to kill us. This creates a whole new problem."

The King sits down calmly on the cot. "Really, Major? I see it as no more of a problem than us being able to kill any human, clairvoyant, or n'thral. Immortals just happen to be superior to us. It doesn't mean they'll kill us...unless given the proper reason to."

"We should be looking for a way to eliminate their protective powers while they're lactating. Or at least a way to detect them when they're invisible."

"No. I want my lovers to be able to protect themselves and our children. I will be no part to any attempt to eliminate those abilities."

I sigh. "You have a point. Our main concern should be for them and their children's safety."

***

Nicky's POV

The conference room smells of coffee and cigarette smoke. Most of our dad's sorcerers smoke constantly. They no longer have to worry about dying from cancer or old age. My dad has banned smoking in most public places where non-sorcerers are present. Dad's cabinet is made up exclusively of sorcerers and clairvoyants. The clairvoyants also smoke, but are heedless of the risks. They must assume that they would be healed by an immortal if they came down with cancer.

It's been over a week now that they've been missing and still no word. I look across the conference table at Sergei, who's sitting in our Dad Walter's chair. He's nervously leafing through reports. Sergei's been trying very hard to fill Dad Walter's shoes. He's just not very assertive. Kaylie would have been a better leader, only the sorcerers view women worse than they view immortals. It doesn't matter that Kaylie's a sorceress. Women are to be protected and worshipped, but never listened to or taken seriously. My dads say it's worse than it was fifty years ago when women were fighting for equality. At least General Kline is by Sergei's side helping him.

I can't wait 'til Dad Alex wakes up. He'll know what to do, and he might even force the sorcerers to listen to him. Dad can be very intimidating when he wants to be.

***

Major James Conan's POV

I stand outside the cell as the Prince and King hug and exchange tender kisses. I've just returned the Prince to the King. Prince Fox is still a little dazed and bewildered.

"My God, Fox, are you okay?" King Walter holds his lover's face cupped between his hands as he stares into weary hazel eyes.

"Yeah...I think-" Prince Fox's eyes widen with concern as he seems to sense something isn't right. "Walter, where're our kids?"

"They won't let me see them. One of the bastards broke Mani's arm-"

"No...." The Prince pales as he turns angrily to face me. "You goddamn fucker! I demand to see my baby! What kind of assholes are you to break a little boy's arm?"

The King's arms encircle his waist to prevent the enraged beauty from attacking me.

"I'll let you see him on one condition, Your Highness."

"What's that?"

"That you tell him and your other sons to call you Mommy."

Prince Fox doesn't even flinch. He holds his head proudly. "Fine. Now bring him to me."

I've seen photographs of the other immortals, and even a few of them in person, but none possess the cool class that Prince Fox possesses. This man has been through hell in his life and still he's able to hold himself with pride and dignity.

"Very well, Your Highness." I turn and head to get the boy.

No one has been allowed into the cell containing the immortal Princes, except Johnson when he took Prince Arman to them. We didn't want to take any chances that the men would become enamored with any of them.

I open the metal door and step into the room. The Princes are at the table. They stand when I enter. "Prince Arman, your mother and father wish to see you."

Prince River wraps his arms around the little boy. "He's not going anywhere alone with you."

"Do you want to deny him seeing Prince Fox?" Nothing is stopping me from just taking the little boy, except for the fact I'd rather not upset him further, so I hold off.

"Wiver, I want to see Daddy Fox!"

I bristle and say tersely, "He's your Mommy Fox! If you want to see him you'll call him that."

Prince Gawain speaks up. "He's not a mom, he's our dad. Auntie Dana and Auntie Kim are moms, not my dad!"

"You're wrong, Prince Gawain. Anyone who gives birth to a child is that child's Mother. When you and your immortal brothers have babies someday, you'll be that child's mother."

"So what, Dickhead? Why does it bug you so much what we call him?" Prince Hunter says.

I let the insult slide. "I had a mother once. She was the most important person of my life. Over the past eighteen years children have been gestated in test tubes. Only the children of immortals, and a few women through IVF, have actually been born. You, your brothers, and sisters are the only ones lucky enough to know the love of a Mother. Prince Hunter, do you have the same love for your Dad Alex as you have for your Mom?"

Hunter looks thoughtful for a few seconds. "No. It's not that I don't love Dad Alex, I just feel closer to my Dad Fox."

"It's the love a child has for his Mother-"

"I love Dad Alex and Dad Walter as much as I love Dad Fox," Prince Gawain says.

I smile at the boy. "Do you? Who do you go to when you're hurt or sad?"

The boy frowns. "My Dad Fox...."

"I think you've just proven my point. I'll allow each of you to see your dad and mom if you abide by my rules and call them by their proper titles."

"No deal, Dickhead." Prince Hunter sits down at the table, and Prince Gawain follows suit.

"I want to see my daddies!" Prince Arman cries.

"Who do you want to see, Prince Arman?" I ask softly.

The little boy purses his lips in thought. Then he blurts out, "Mommy and Daddy."

Prince Hunter mutters, "Traitor."

I grin at him, holding out my hand to the boy. Prince River reluctantly lets him go then joins his brothers at the table.

"I'll see that you're sent some magazines to read later." I lock the cell door and resist the desire to pick up the small child and carry him. Instead I take his hand and lead he down the tunnels.

We finally make it to the cell holding his parents. I unlock the door and he runs inside-right into the arms of Prince Fox. King Walter's arms encircle both their bodies.

The Prince hugs and cuddles his son. "How are you, baby?"

"Daddy, bad man broke my arm...Wiver made it all better."

Prince Fox looks angrily over at me. "Mani, you'll have to call me Mommy. If you don't, they won't let you stay with Daddy Walter and me."

"Okay, Mommy. Hunter and Gawain didn't want to call you that so he won't let them see you." Prince Arman turns and kisses King Walter. "I love you, Daddy."

The King's eyes tear up and he hugs them tighter and kisses his son's cheek. "Champ, I love you so much it hurts. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

Arman pets his Dad's arm. "Daddy, you protect Mommy."

I clear my throat, closing and locking the cell door. "I'll let you get reacquainted."

***

It is three days later that I retrieve Prince Fox in order to collect his semen.

The Prince glares angrily at me as we walk down the tunnels to the lab. "Walter told me what you did. It must make you feel like real macho men to rape an unconscious man," he snips.

"It served our purposes. Besides I doubt you'd have wanted to be conscious while we deposited our seed inside your body."

Prince Fox flinches. "No. I wouldn't have wanted to be awake for that. Nor do I want to be having children with any of you. Why don't you just let us go?"

"No. We'll let you go once you're pregnant with King Walter's baby and we're sure that the test tube babies are going to live."

"Fine. At least let our sons go. They've done nothing to you-"

I laugh. "Let them go? We're in the middle of nowhere. Do you really want me to let your three lovely sons go?" I open the door to the lab and allow him to proceed me inside. Doctor Blair nods toward the dentist chair set up in the corner of the room.

"I meant you should return them to the palace."

I lead him over to the chair. "Sit. Your sons will be let go at the same time you and the King are let go."

"You're not going to get away with this." He sits placing his feet on the footrest.

Doctor Blair secures his wrists with Velcro to the arms of the chair, then his ankles to the footrest.

"We don't expect to get away with it. We'll be turning ourselves in at the same time we return you and your family to the Crystal Palace. You'll need to make arrangements for the care of your new daughters. I doubt you'll be able to raise all six hundred and fifty of them on your own." I pull over the cart as the Doctor unzips the Prince's pants and pulls his penis out.

"This isn't going to hurt, Your Highness," the Doctor says as he attaches the tube over the flaccid organ. It's connected to a milking machine.

"Would you care to demonstrate it on yourself?" Prince Fox snarls.

"I already have. Along with all the other men at the base. You're the last," Doctor Blair says, flipping the switch.

The Prince lets out a gasp as the machine starts. His penis swells quickly under the assault. I watch the pump work his organ. He whimpers and his hands twist in the bindings. It doesn't take long for the first orgasm to be forced out of him. It's a beautiful sight to behold. His eyes glaze over as his lips part and he moans exquisitely. Then his back arches up from the chair as his long limbs twist in the restraints as he comes. The Doctor leaves the pump running until Prince Fox orgasms three more times within the hour.

"I think that should be enough," the Doctor says, turning off the pump and unscrewing the small bottle a quarter full of semen. "Major, if I need more, I'll let you know. You can take Prince Fox back to his cell."

I unfasten the tube from the Prince's penis and tuck him back in, before freeing his limbs. He's as weak as a kitten as I help him to his feet. We walk slowly back down the tunnels. He doesn't speak the entire way. His eyes are void of emotion.

King Walter is pacing their cell nervously when we appear outside the cell door. He gives a sigh of relief, "Fox, are you all right?" As I unlock the door.

"No," the Prince murmurs and falls into the King's arms, resting his head on the broad shoulder. His body is trembling as King Walter holds him.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Prince Arman asks from the floor. He's playing with some rocks he'd collected around the small cave like room.

"He's only tired, Champ."

King Walter meets my eyes and says quietly, "This is another thing you'll pay dearly for."

"You'll only be able to kill me once," I quip, locking the cell door.

I watch briefly as the King helps his lover over to the cot. They lay down together with King Walter holding the Prince securely in his arms. Their son runs over to the cot and squeezes in between them.

***

Nicky's POV  
December 18th

Thank God, Dad Alex is finally awake. Sergei and I hurry upstairs as soon as Summer gives us the news. We wait with our sisters in the bedroom while Dad Alex showers. No one has given him the bad news yet. As the oldest it's Sergei's responsibility.

After ten minutes he comes down the steps wearing his black velour robe.

"Daddy! We missed you!" the triplets yell and run over to hug him. He kneels hugging them back and distributing kisses.

"How have you girls been? Has Daddy Fox and your nannies been taking good care of you?"

"Bad men have Daddy Fox!" They blurt out in stereo.

We all groan.

"What?" He looks over at us. "Does someone want to tell me what's going on? Where's Walter?"

"Dad, I think it would be better if we talked in private," Sergei says nervously.

"Hope, Faith, please take your sisters to the kitchen." Dad Alex's voice is low and filled with worry.

They collect kisses from him before they leave. Kaylie, Alek, and Angelique are in the village visiting Yori and Lev.

"Okay, boys, start talking."

I stand next to Sergei as he gives Dad the bad news. "They were abducted along with our brothers from Area 51 the day they arrived. The base commander General Foss believes it was an inside job. The military has since uncovered information of an organize plot led by Major James Conan-"

"The air force test pilot?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. Major Conan leads a secret group known as the Thirteen Patriots. They have been planning an attack against our family for years. Dad Walter taking Dad Fox with him to Area 51 presented them with the perfect opportunity." Sergei's eyes tear up and he snivels, "D-Dad, I'm afraid they might have killed Dad Walter."

Our dad quickly strides over and pulls Sergei's larger body into a hug. "Serg, I'm sure he's all right. They'd be foolish to kill such an important hostage. Have you and Nicky been dealing with this all alone these past three weeks?"

"G-general Kline has been helping us. Rory, Kazuo, and Gabriel have been helping to protect our family."

I walk over and wrap my arms around our dad, too. I've missed him so much. He kisses me and pulls me against his side. He's so strong and smells really good. I feel better knowing that he's going be in charge now. Sergei is resting his head on Dad's other shoulder as I whisper, "Father Nikolai is also helping to search for them."

He looks at me silently. "I'm going to get dressed, boys, then we can go downstairs together to speak with General Kline."

I sigh; I wish my biological dads got along.

***

When we stroll into the conference room, it's filled with our Dad Walter's Generals and top cabinet officials. Dad Alex walks over and takes the seat at the head of the table that Sergei has been using in Dad Walter's absence.

"Excuse me, Prince Alex, but shouldn't you be upstairs resting?" General Macky asks, snuffing out his cigar in the ashtray.

"No. In King Walter's absence I'm the next in charge. Do you have a problem with that, General?" Dad Alex glares at him, then at each of the men around the table.

"You're hardly qualified-" Secretary Stuart states.

"Why? Because I'm not a sorcerer? Since when has our country started to restrict anyone except sorcerers from holding high positions in our government?"

"That's not true. We have four clairvoyants in the cabinet," Secretary Stuart says, looking nervously around for support before continuing. "Immortals have other duties. You shouldn't have to concern yourselves with the problems of running the government. Especially when you have a bun in the oven."

Our dad stands and walks over Secretary Stuart and yanks him out of his chair. "Consider yourself out of a job." Dad pushes him toward the door.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Yes, I can. If you don't leave I'll have you thrown out."

Everyone watches as the Secretary leaves the room in a huff. "Does anyone else want to join the former Secretary?" he asks.

"Prince Alex, it's not that I don't have the utmost respect for you, but as an immortal you'll never be able to defend yourself against mind-control or attack," General Macky says.

Dad Alex lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smiles menacingly. "General, just as you would never be able to defend yourself against me, if I ever decide to kill you."

"You're only an immortal...you could never get close enough to kill me-"

"I'm pregnant...once I start lactating you'll never even see me coming. Now do you wish to join Secretary Stuart?"

The General startles, then laughs and pounds the table. "No, Your Highness, I'll happily follow your commands. I know when I'm out matched."

General Kline has been sitting quietly throughout the confrontation. "Welcome, Prince Alex. I'll echo General Macky. It will be a pleasure to serve under your command until we can get King Walter back."

"Thank you, Generals. Shall we get down to business?" Our dad takes the seat at the head of the table again, while Sergei and I take seats against the wall.

General Kline clicks on the monitor and an image appears on the screen. It is of the inside of a reproduction center with hundreds of growth cylinders. "We've finally determined why they abducted Prince Fox and possibly your immortal sons. This is the Greater Valley reproduction clinic outside of San Francisco. Since cloning has temporarily been suspended, this clinic hasn't been used in three years, so no one was aware that all of its equipment had been stolen. It contained close to seven hundred growth cylinders along with all of the medical equipment for maintaining the cylinders-"

Our dad pales and looks ill. "Shit! Are you saying that this group has abducted Fox and my sons in order to procreate female children with them?"

I've never seen my dad more distressed. I'm worried he might faint. "Dad, I'm sure they won't hurt them. They only need their semen-" I just figure they'd have my brothers and dad jerk off into a jar, like we've seen in our sex education classes on reproduction.

"No, Nicky, they don't only need semen! An immortal and sorcerer must bond first and the only way they can do that is through sex!" he growls, pounding his fist on the table.

"Dad, at least Gawain will be safe. He's still too young," Sergei says softly.

"Thanks, Serg, but I'm still worried about Hunter, River, and Fox. If these men have touched them I'll kill them with my bare hands!" He turns back to the men assembled around the conference table. "Continue with your report, General."

"Your Highness, we're currently checking with the trucking companies. Even with their sorcerer abilities, they'd still need several large trucks to haul the equipment from the lab," General Kline says.

"I want to be kept appraised of all developments, General. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to my daughters. This must have been hard on them." My dad stands and everyone around the conference table stands out of respect.

We follow him back upstairs in the elevator. "Serg, did anyone do anything for your sisters and your sixteenth birthday?" Dad asks.

"We haven't been in much of a mood for celebrating. Especially since it was Hunter's sixteenth birthday, too," Sergei sighs.

"I'll have Jacques prepare a special meal. It's not everyday you turn sixteen." He smiles. "Don't worry, guys, we'll find them, then we'll celebrate Hunter's belated birthday."

Sergei tries to return the smile. "I hope so...I even miss Mani."

***

Major James Conan's POV  
December 22nd

I have Prince Arman returned to his brothers' cell. Prince Fox is just beginning his cycle and I don't want the little boy in the way while his mother and father conceive their next child. The Royal couple has been extremely careful about having sex with their son sharing their cell. They've only done it four times to ward off the Prince's withdrawal pains, but only after the child was soundly sleeping. Oh yeah, I've watched them.

I stand outside their cell and watch the King pace, while Prince Fox sits on their cot. His arms are folded across his lap, covering an erection. I heard that immortals get incredibly horny during their cycle. Being this close to him is making me horny.

"Go ahead," I say.

"I'm not impregnating him with you standing there watching."

"Fine. I'll be down the tunnel. Call me when you're done." I head off down the tunnel keeping a mental eye on them.

The King kneels in front of the Prince. "Fox, I'm sorry. I don't want to do this to you-"

Prince Fox smiles sadly. "Walter, we have no choice. I'd rather have it be you than one of those bastards. Let's just get it over with."

"No. I want to make love to you slowly." He touches his lover's belly. "This child will be created out of love like all of our other children."

Prince Fox's eyes mist over as he wraps his long arms around the King's neck and pulls him into a hug. "This is why I love you so much, Walter. You always bring a ray of light into my life." He tilts his head and kisses the King.

King Walter proceeds to kiss him back with relish as he slowly undresses him. Then he removes his own clothes. They spend the next two hours exploring each other's bodies. Kissing, sucking, nipping. They have me hard and wanton watching them. I feel envious of our King. Why should he be the only one allowed to love Prince Fox?

"Oh God, Walter, now! I'm ready for you!"

I watch in utter fascination as the King's cock enters the immortal's bellybutton. The two figures on the cot become utterly still, except for their heavy breathing. No humping and no thrusting. The King cries out suddenly as his body shudders in orgasm. He collapses on top of his lover before rolling on his side.

Prince Fox's eyes are closed. His hand moves down to his belly and smears the come covering it from his own orgasm. "Do you think we'll have a girl this time?" he whispers.

"Fox, I'll love either a girl or boy. However, I do hope Alex gives me a son. More so because he really wants to have a boy this time."

The Prince chuckles, "Well, at least Alex ought to be happy at this latest development." He turns so he's lying with his head resting on the King's shoulder. He moans, "God, if he has multiples again, I know he's going to expect to me to help nurse them."

I decide at this instant that Prince Fox will carry my baby, too. I'll have him brought to me tomorrow evening.

***

Nicky's POV  
December 22nd

Dad comes out of Doctor Pendrell's office tucking in his T-shirt. I'm waiting to walk back with him to our apartment, along with three of his personal bodyguards. Once he starts lactating again, he won't need to depend on them for his security.

"Dad, boy or girl?"

He puts his arm over my shoulder as we walk. "It's still too early to tell, Nicky."

"Twins, triplets, or more?"

Dad chuckles, "Don't start, brat. If I'm lucky only one this time."

Instead of taking the public transport car back to our section of the palace, we stroll through the shopping district. Normal humans manage most of these establishments. He stops in front of a cart selling stained glass, crystals, and prisms.

"Your sisters would love these, don't you think? Maybe the cardinals for Kira and the humming birds for Nadia."

I nod. My twin sisters love birds. "How about the butterflies for Morgan?"

Dad smiles, "Yes-"

"Can I help you, Your Highness?" the salesman asks.

"Yeah, I'd like these three stained glass window art, six of the different shape prism paperweights, and two pairs of those crystal earrings."

"Would you like boxes for them?"

"Yes, please and gift wrap."

We continue shopping until our bodyguards and ourselves are loaded down with packages. I wonder at Dad's calm demeanor as he pauses outside a shop that sells sex toys. Why isn't he worrying about my dads and brothers?

"Wait here, Nicky. I want to pick up a special gift for your Dad Fox and Dad Walter. The windows are mirrored so I can't see inside; I keep checking my watch every five minutes. It's a full half-hour before he strolls out caring two more large shopping bags.

"I think this is enough for today. I think I'll come back tomorrow with Sergei."

"Dad, they might not be home for Christmas-"

"Nicky, Christmas is your Dad Walter's favorite holiday. If we do find them in time, I want to be able to give him and your brothers a normal family Christmas."

"What's your favorite holiday, Dad?" I ask as we continue walking in the direction of our home.

"If you promise not to tell your Dad Fox, I'll tell you."

"I promise."

"Halloween."

"Halloween? But Dad, you hardly ever want to dress up. It drives Dad Fox nuts."

"I know, but I love seeing how much fun he has. I love anything that makes him happy." Dad shrugs sadly. "C'mon, let's get these presents home. You can help me wrap some of them."

***

River's POV  
December 23rd

The Major took Arman back to our dads this morning. He said if all goes well, we should be back home by New Years Day. My brothers and I didn't even realize, until he told us, that tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

There is a noise outside our cell and suddenly the door opens and Dad Fox rushes in, carrying Arman. They're a beautiful sight.

"DAD!" Gawain shouts, rushing to him and throwing his arms around Dad's waist.

Dad Fox hugs him with his free arm. "Boys, we need to leave now!"

"How did you find us? Where's Dad Walter?"

"Mani showed me where you were. Your dad is extracting his pound of flesh."

"How did you get away?" I ask as we make our way through the dark tunnels while holding each other's hands.

"Thank your baby brother. He used his powers to break the anti-power cuff off your dad's ankle," Dad Fox whispers.

"Wow! Mani did that? Thanks, Mani," Gawain says.

"Sh, we're going to have to be quiet. Dad Walter is shielding us from detection, but that won't prevent them from finding us, if they hear us."

We stay close to the tunnel wall as we slowly make our way over uneven ground. There are old tracks running down the tunnel, probably used to move ore at one time. "Dad, do you know where we're going?"

"Yes. Dad Walter says a couple miles up, is an elevator that goes to the surface. We're going to wait there for him."

I jump at the sound of an explosion and screaming. It seems to echo down the tunnels.

***

Major James Conan's POV

I discover first hand why Walter Skinner was made King. I've never encountered another sorcerer more powerful. We were damn lucky to subdue him the first time back on the ship...I'm sure there'd never be a second chance. He's already slaughtered eight of my men.

I try to get to where we're holding his sons, but they're already gone. I can't, for the life of me, figure out how he was able to remove the anti-power cuff. The cavern I've retreated to with Doctor Blair contains all six hundred and fifty growth cylinders.

"Major Conan, Doctor Blair, you didn't really think you could hide from me?" The King stalks toward us. His attention is diverted briefly to the growth cylinders. "Were you successful, Doctor?"

"Yes. There's a small female embryo growing inside each of those containers."

"You shouldn't have done this to him. Fox will feel personally responsible for each of the little girls-"

I knew I chose correctly. The Prince will see that they're protected and given everything they'll need until they're old enough to marry. "Then our mission has been accomplished," I say.

"I should destroy all of these cylinders, Fox would never know."

"You won't. You're too good a man to destroy the human life growing within these growth cylinders."

The King frowns. "You're right, but I'm not above killing the two of you."

I clutch at my throat as it is crushed under tremendous pressure. The room appears awash in an amber color as I sink to my knees-

***

Nicky's POV  
December 23rd

My Father Nikolai arrived from Russia this morning. He and Dad spent the morning talking. I wish I knew what they were discussing. My father seemed quite distressed. I cannot recall ever seeing him so disheveled and sad.

I'm in the kitchen helping to bake Christmas cookies. My spirit isn't really in it. Dad wanted us older kids to help keep our younger sisters minds off our missing dads and brothers.

"Alina, would you like to put some sprinkles on your cookie?" Hope asks.

"Yes. I'm making this one for Gawain. He'll like it better if it has lots of colors."

Dad Alex and Father Nikolai rush into the kitchen.

"Kids, they've been found! Dad Walter contacted the nearest clairvoyant with their location and General Kline is sending a helicopter to pick them up," Dad Alex says, smiling.

"Are they okay?" Sergei asks.

"Serg, General Kline says they're all in perfect health."

"But are River, Hunter, and Dad Fox okay?" Sergei stresses.

I realize what he's asking, while trying not to alarm our sisters.

"Your brothers are fine. They weren't touched by their captors-"

"What about Dad Fox?" I ask before Sergei can.

Dad Alex frowns and confesses, "I don't know. The General was only relaying what Dad Walter told the clairvoyant. We won't know until I can talk directly to Dad Walter or Dad Fox."

The next seven hours are the longest in my life. I pace around the entertainment room with my sisters and brother. Jacques threw us out of the kitchen, so he could concentrate on preparing a welcome home dinner.

Hope lights the Christmas tree, while Angelique and Faith light the candles around the room. They then dim the overhead lights and turn on the stereo to play some Christmas carols.

"Cheer up everyone," Hope admonishes. "They've been found, they're coming home."

"Hope, I can't cheer up until I know Dad Fox is really okay," Sergei says.

"Me neither," I say.

Dad Alex strolls into the room with his leather jacket on. "Their helicopter is going to land in twenty minutes. Who wants to wait by the landing pad with me?"

"I do!" We all cry out at once, then race out of the room to get our winter jackets.

"Meet me by the north elevator!" Dad Alex shouts after us.

***

River's POV

I look out the window of the helicopter toward the lights of the Crystal Palace. I can see our home at the top of the massive center tower. Home. Lights are on in several of the windows...I wonder who's still up. I try to find my window as the helicopter circles the palace. I want to soak in a hot bath. Then I want to eat one of Jacques' gourmet meals and finally go to sleep in my nice soft bed.

"What are you thinking about, River?" Hunter asks.

"About how nice it will be to sink up to my neck in a hot bubble bath with a cold beer."

Arman perks up, grinning. "I want cold chocolate milk!"

Dad Walter chuckles. "You can have as much chocolate milk as you can drink." He kisses the top of Arman's head as he holds the boy on his lap.

I glance over at Dad Fox to see if he would protest. But he's still staring sadly out the window lost in thought. I dread what might have happened to him, while my brothers and I were left untouched. Dad Walter hasn't stopped touching him since we escaped. He always has a protective hand someplace on him. Right now he has an arm draped over Dad Fox's shoulders. In a way, I'm envious of their closeness. I wish I had someone who'll love and care for me as deeply.

I lean forward and touch his knee. "Dad? Are you okay?"

Dad Fox turns to face me. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if I'll be awake long enough to celebrate Christmas with everyone."

My heart stops. "Dad, you're not-"

"Pregnant. Yes, I am."

"Dad, whose?" I ask anxiously.

Dad Walter interrupts, "It's my baby."

"Thank God," Hunter sighs.

I sigh with relief. I figure my dads couldn't make it through Dad Fox's cycle being locked in a small cell together.

A puzzled look crosses Gawain's face, he says, "Whose else would it be? Dad Alex wasn't with us."

Dad Fox sighs and hugs him. "Gawain, we'll be home just in time for Christmas. Are you excited?"

"Oh yes. I hope our tree is still alive."

"I'm sure your sisters watered it while we were gone." A smile suddenly lights up Dad Fox's face as he stares out the window as the helicopter descends towards the landing pad. "Look, Gawain! There's your sisters, brothers, and Dad Alex."

I look too, and swallow as I see Tsar Nikolai waiting with them. I'd almost forgotten about my fiancee. The helicopter touches down and we wait for the rotors to slow before disembarking.

Tsar Nikolai rushes over and sweeps me up into a hug. I'm stunned at first. I've never literally been swept off my feet before, but he is seven inches taller than me. I glance over at my dads. My sisters and brothers are surrounding them. Dad Alex is kissing Dad Walter then he moves over to Dad Fox. My attention is drawn back to the man squeezing the life out of me.

"My Lord, River, I've never been so worried in my life! I do not intend to ever let you out of my sight again! So I suggest you tell your dads about us getting married." He whispers the last part.

"I already told Dad Fox, and he told Dad Walter. Besides I'm sure they'd know something was up by now." I quark an eyebrow. "Do you want to set me back down on my feet, Tsar Nikolai?"

"Not really, moi love," he says lowering me back down. "I would like it if you started calling me Nikolai."

My family is staring at us as we walk over to them, holding hands.

Nicky is the one who finally breaks the silence. "River, what's up?"

"Your father and I are engaged to be married. We would have announced it sooner only-" I motion toward the helicopter. "I was indisposed."

"You're really marrying Tsar Nikolai?" Hope asks surprised.

"Yes."

The Tsar places his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. As my siblings grill me.

"Do you love him?" Angelique asks.

"How long have you been dating?" Aleksandra asks.

"When's the wedding?" Nadia asks.

"Are our dads okay with this?" Faith questions.

Dad Fox comes to our rescue. "Yes, I'm okay with it. River and I talked about him marrying Tsar Nikolai. Now do you all mind if we take this inside?"

"Yeah, guys, can't you see our dads and brothers are tired?" Sergei says.

Sergei and Summer are holding Dad Fox's hands while Kaylie, Angelique, Alek, and the twins are staying close to Dad Walter who's holding Arman. Dad Alex has his arms around Gawain's and Hunter's shoulders as the triplets go from group to group chattering excitedly.

"Good suggestion, Serg," Dad Walter says, leading the way back to the palace. "I really need to spend sometime in private with Dad Alex and Dad Fox."

"Why? You've already knocked 'em both up," Hunter quips. He receives a swift swat on his butt from Dad Alex who stops suddenly.

"Fox, you're pregnant with Walter's baby! Are you okay?" Dad Alex asks deeply concerned.

"I'm fine, Alex."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's Walter's baby-"

Dad Alex is grinning from ear-to-ear. "So it looks like we're having our babies about the same time after all. We can help each other with the nursing and the diaper changing."

"Stop gloating, ratboy. As if you'll only be having one baby," Dad Fox grumbles.

"You'd better be nice to me, lover. Our kids told me what you were planning to do to me while I was sleeping."

Dad Fox sighs, "I think I'll be moving downstairs with Frohike, Hans, and Gabriel for the next three or so weeks."

"You're not going anywhere!" Dad Walter and Dad Alex both growl.

Alex walks over and kisses Dad Fox. "I love you. I promise I won't do anything to you while you're sleeping."

Dad Fox rests his forehead against Dad Alex's and murmurs, "You really have me believing that you're serious, but I know you, Alex."

Tsar Nikolai chuckles. His arm around my waist is making me hot. I can't remember the last time that being around some guy made me horny.

"I think we should set a date, River," he says as we wait with my family for the elevators.

"How about May 1st?" I say.

"How about December 26?" Tsar Nikolai replies.

"That's in less than three days."

"Beautiful and smart," he teases. "I'm not leaving here without you, River. Getting married now is better than five months from now when I've overstayed my welcome with your dads."

"I-I-" I really can't think of a reason not to marry him in three days, except that I'm extremely scared. "Okay. We'll get married in three days."

"Nikolai, I'd like to talk to you in private," Dad Fox says as the elevator doors open and most of our family steps inside.

My soon to be husband smiles at him. "Of course, Fox. Why don't we wait for the next elevator? We can talk in my apartment."

"Dad, we're coming with you," Sergei says protectively with Nicky at his side.

"I need to talk to Tsar Nikolai alone, Sergei. Go upstairs with your Dad Walter, he's missed you boys."

"Oh fine. C'mon, Nicky." Sergei drags his feet to the elevator.

"River, please go with them and keep them out of trouble," Dad Fox says.

I hate leaving my dad alone with Tsar Nikolai. "Okay, I hope you won't be long." Before I can join my family in the elevator, the Tsar's hand tightens on my wrist, stopping me. He bends down and kisses me soundly, until my knees feel like rubber.

"I won't hurt your father, River," he whispers against my lips.

I swallow as I look into his eyes. I nod my acceptance, since my voice seems to have left me. Nikolai lets me go and I stagger into the elevator. I should have waited for the next car this one is too crowded.

Sergei pushes the button to Frohike's floor then he turns to Dad Walter. "Dad, Nicky and I need to pick up something from Uncle Melvin."

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? It's been over three weeks since we've seen each other."

"It really can't wait. We won't be long," he says as the doors slides open on Frohike's floor and they step out. I step out with them.

"River, where do you think you're going?" Nicky asks.

I smirk. "Dad Fox is paying me a buck an hour to baby-sit you two."

"You're so funny-Not," I say.

"Okay, River, just don't get in our way. I don't trust your fiancee with Dad Fox," Sergei says.

"What do you intend to do?" I ask.

Nicky answers for him. "My Father Nikolai would be able to detect and block us from spying on them, but he'd never be able to detect Uncle Melvin."

"And you want to use me to spy on them," Frohike says, strolling down the hallway. He has two little toddlers following him. I no longer remember all of Hans, Frohike's and Gabriel's children's names.

"If that's okay, Uncle Melvin," Sergei says.

"You know how much I love spying on your dads." He smirks then hugs me. "River, welcome home!"

"Thanks, Melvin."

"C'mon, boys, let's get comfortable in the kitchen."

Hans is in the kitchen when we walk in. He's feeding their youngest child pureed carrots. The two little girls with Melvin run over to him and climb up on his lap. "River, it's really good seeing that you're okay. How's your dads and brothers?"

"They're fine, Hans. Dad Fox is pregnant again with Dad Walter's baby." My attention drifts to where Frohike is projecting a three-dimensional image of my dad and Tsar Nikolai on the tabletop. Only the most powerful clairvoyants possess that ability.

I walk over to them and stare down at the tiny images. Nikolai is bringing my dad a glass of water.

"Okay, Fox, what do you want to talk about?" Nikolai asks.

"River. I don't want to see him hurt."

"You may not believe this, Fox, but I love River and have no intention of ever hurting him."

I smile at the same time I feel guilty for listening to their conversation.

"You've said the same thing about Alex."

"I never hurt Alexei-"

"You raped him when he was at his most vulnerable."

"Fox, I never raped him. If I didn't have sex with him when I did, Nicolas would never have been conceived."

My brother Nicky gasps.

"That's your problem, Slava, you don't know right from wrong. Are you still trafficking in slaves?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business. Now you wanted to talk about River and me. Say your bit or get out," Tsar Nikolai says coldly.

"Fine." Dad Fox stands and places himself in front of the Tsar. "I want you to promise me that you'll be extremely gentle with him on your wedding night-he's still a virgin."

I blush as Frohike and my brothers look at me.

"Fox, you don't realize how thrilled I am, knowing I'll be River's first and only lover. I want more than anything in the world to give him pleasure. It means more to me than my own gratification."

"Melvin, please stop spying-" I say.

The images vanish. "Sorry, River, I didn't realize they'd be talking about you. So you're marrying the Tsar?"

"Yes. Just promise me, you won't spy on Nikolai and me on our wedding night. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"I promise, River, and congratulations. I predict you'll be very happy with Tsar Nikolai."

"Thanks, Melvin."

"Let's go home...I want to talk to Dad Alex," Nicky says, looking like he's close to tears.

"Nicky, what happened between your Father Nikolai and Dad Alex was a long time ago-people change."

"River, doesn't it bother you that the man you're about to marry, my father, raped our dads?"

"Yes. But don't you see, Nicky? If he's married to me, he'll never have a reason to harm our dads or immortal brothers."

"What about you? It would hurt our dads more knowing that you sacrificed yourself for them," Sergei says as we wait by the elevator.

"Guys, it's my life." I smile at them. "Don't worry about me. If I made a mistake you can always tell me, I told you so, after I come home with my tail between my legs."

***

River's POV  
December 24

Dad Alex is glaring at me angrily. I've never seen him so mad. His green eyes are nearly black.

"How can you do this to us?" Dad Alex yells. "You know what that bastard did to Fox and me! But you're still willing to share his bed and have his brats! I thought I raised you better than that! Of all the selfish, pig-headed things you could have done this tops the cake!"

I shrink under his assault. I'm at a lost for what to say.

"Alex, it's his life," Dad Fox says calmly.

Dad Alex turns his anger on him. "Fox, you out of all people cannot be happy with this! How can you support our son marrying that bastard?"

"Because it is his decision to make! Alex, I angry when you chose Slava's bed over mine! But it was your decision and I had to live with it or lose you forever-"

"You could have put your foot down with me. I would never have chosen Slava over you-"

Dad Fox jumps to his feet. "Bullshit, Alex! You were bonded to him. It would have only been a matter of time before you snuck off to be with him. I gave you your freedom-give River's his. Let him make his own mistakes."

"Fox, I can't. I don't him to make the same mistake I made-"

"Dad, please...it's my choice."

"River, don't do this. Reconsider-"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I hope you'll still be able to love me?" I say softly. Tears glistening on my lashes.

For the first time, in a long time, Dad Alex has tears in his eyes. He walks over and hugs me against his chest as he cries. "I'll kill that bastard if he hurts you. I'll rip his fucking heart out." I can feel his hot tears against my neck.

"Dad, I love you. Please, don't worry about me."

"This is so hard for me, River." He hugs me harder.

"Dad, I would like you to be my best man."

"Maybe you should ask Dad Fox or Dad Walter-"

I shake my head. "No, I want you."

Dad Alex takes a deep breath. "For you, River, only for you."

I rest my chin on Dad Alex's shoulder and look over his shoulder at Dad Fox. Dad Fox will more than likely miss my wedding. Today and Christmas may be the last time I see him again for months. I still don't know what happened to him over the past four weeks while those maniacs held us captive.

***

Nicky's POV  
December 24

"No way, Father, I'm not doing it!" I say firmly, trying to stand up to him. I'm mad after finding out that I was a product of rape.

My Father calmly pours himself a drink. "Nicolas, don't speak to me in that tone of voice. You're my only son and I expect you to stand up for me."

"The only reason I'm your son is because you raped Dad Alex! How could you do such a thing?"

"That's not how it happened. Alexei promised he'd bear my child first. When I impregnated him wasn't capable of making his own decisions-"

"Then you should have waited? Dammit you raped him!"

"No. I. Did. Not!" he punctuates each word. "You will speak to me with respect! You will not use foul language in my presence! Understand, Nicolas?"

I feel lightheaded under my dad's penetrating stare. "Yes," I say weakly.

"Alexei was already pregnant with your sister. I wanted him to be carrying my child, too." Father Nikolai touches my cheek. "I'm not sorry for my decision. You wouldn't be here if I had waited."

"It doesn't feel right-"

"It's in the past, son. Let's focus on the future." Father Nikolai hands me a small box. "This is the ring I had made for River. I want you to hold onto it until the wedding."

"Yes, Father," I sigh. Someday I'll find the strength to stand up to him.

***

River's POV  
December 26

My hand trembles as Nikolai slips the ring on my finger. In the last two days I've come to think of him as Nikolai, no longer Tsar Nikolai. We're both dressed in black tuxedos surrounded by our family and friends. I smile nervously at Dad Alex. He's my best man. My brother Nicky is Nikolai's best man. I only half hear the minister's words as I slip the ring on Nikolai's finger. My only regret is that Dad Fox wasn't able to stay awake long enough to attend my wedding and I won't be able to say goodbye to him when I leave for Russia with my new husband.

I look into Nikolai's midnight eyes as he leans down and kisses me. "I can't believe you're mine, River."

I touch his face and look deeper into his eyes. "And you're mine now too, Nikolai, remember that, I won't tolerate you looking at another man."

"Are you going to be this bossy-"

I kiss him, taking his breath away. I release all my pent-up passions in that kiss as I push my tongue past his lips caressing the inside of his mouth. When I end it, he's putty in my hands and I tell him seriously. "I can give you all the love you've ever dreamed of, Nikolai. But if you ever betray our marriage vows then I'll leave you. You won't get a second chance. Commitment and respect is all that I ask from you. And don't worry, Husband, I have no intention of bossing you around."

"River, moi love, how can I possibly think of another man when I have you?"

Dad Alex clears his throat and shakes Tsar Slava's hand. "Nikolai, take good care of my son." He then turns to me and hugs and kisses me. "River, if you ever need anything call me immediately."

Dad Walter steps forward and hugs me. "River, we expect you to visit us often."

I smile at him. "Dad, don't worry, you'll not going to get rid of me that easily. I'll be moving back home during my pregnancies."

"Your dads and I will always be here for you, son." He kisses my cheek then turns to my husband and shakes his hand. "Tsar Nikolai, congratulations."

"King Walter, thank you for hosting our wedding."

"It was my pleasure."

I take his hand and lead him through our guests to the banquet hall. "Nikolai, I hope you're hungry, my dads' Chef and his assistants prepared a feast for us," I say as we stand outside to greet our guests as they enter.

"River, I'm hungry, but not for food."

Nikolai's hand caresses my butt. I shudder, grabbing his hand and holding it still as I glare at him. "Do you mind? We're in public," I whisper.

"We're married, moi love. Look at your dads. They aren't bashful about displaying their love in public."

I look across the banquet hall where Dad Walter is at the buffet table feeding Dad Alex a shrimp. His hand is in my Dad Alex's back pocket.

"They've had lots of practice...this is new for me."

"Then maybe we should start practicing. Come dance with me, River."

He leads me out onto the dance floor then pulls me against his chest. I look up at him as we sway to the music. His hard bulge presses against my lower belly. It feels massive. Am I going to find the courage to allow him to penetrate me?

"May we cut in?" Rory MacIver asks, stealing me away from Nikolai, leaving Shinji to dance with him.

"How are you holding up, Lad?"

"Fine, Rory. I'm a bit nervous."

"It's understandable. Not only have you gotten married, but you'll be moving away from your family and friends."

"I hope I'm not making a mistake."

"You'll be fine. Shin and I will come and visit you once you're settled in at the Winter Palace. Shin wants to see where his Uncle spent a year of his life."

Rory spins me and pulls me back in his arms. I can't help laughing. He's really a good dancer. "Nikolai told me he had Mr. Izumi's old studio fixed up for my use. He says it still has some of his unfinished works. Maybe Shinji can find something to remember his Uncle by." Masataka Izumi taught me how to paint. It was a sad day when he passed away. He was only sixty-five. Mr. Izumi was out walking along the cliffs when the soil gave way and he fell into the ocean. It had been raining for several days and the ocean was rough. So it was days before his body was found.

"Rory, you're hogging River," Gabriel Hunter says, pulling me gently away from Rory as the band plays a slow song. I glance over at Nikolai. He's dancing with Ari Summer.

"You're looking beautiful, River. The Tsar is one lucky man."

"Thank you, Gabriel. Where are Hans and Melvin?"

"They're feeding our kids in the far corner."

"I glance over to where he indicates and see over a dozen children from age one to sixteen.

"I think Hans has finally decided to take a rest for the next six years," Gabriel chuckles.

"God, I'm scared to death about having even one baby. My dad's were in so much pain each time."

"When the time comes, River, I'm sure you'll be just as brave as your dads."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be that brave."

Nikolai shows up at our side as the music ends. "Agent Hunter, how have you been?"

"Good." He smiles. "Tsar Nikolai, congratulations," he says, shaking Nikolai's hand then turns to me. "River, take care of yourself and stop by and visit us next time you're at the Palace."

I watch Gabriel head over to his family. I glance around the crowded hall, and sadly realizing all the friends I'll be leaving behind. Did I make a mistake?

"Are you hungry?" Nikolai asks.

"Yes, and thirsty." We wander over to the buffet table. My Russian sisters...no I can't call them that any longer, not when I'm married to their father. I can't even call Nicky my brother any longer either. It just wouldn't seem right. Nikolai's daughters are chatting while picking at the vegetable tray. They look at me and giggle.

"River, are you nervous about fulfilling your marriage duties tonight?" Anatasja asks lightly, sucking suggestively on a celery stick. All the Czarinas giggle, making me blush.

Oh great, they're all picturing me with their dad's dick up my butt. How embarrassing is that? It suddenly feels very hot in here.

"Girls, please stop, you're upsetting River," Nikolai says firmly.

"Sorry, Father. We'll be good." Anatasja winks at me and kisses her father on the cheek. She and her sisters finish filling their plates, then go to join my sisters at one of the tables.

"It's going to be okay, River. We'll take it slow."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

The rest of the evening passes quickly-too quickly. Before I know it I'm in the elevator with Nikolai heading up to his-our apartment. He takes my hand and walks me down the hallway to his bedroom. It all seems like one strange dream as Nikolai closes the door then goes to sit on the bed.

"Moi River, undress for me."

I lick my lips anxiously, looking for a way out. "Why don't you undress for me?" I ask, stalling.

Nikolai levels me a long calculating look before standing and slowly stripping out of his tuxedo. He tosses the articles of clothing over a chair. I watch with apprehension as each item is removed. Okay, I'm even more distressed as he peels off his silk boxers and I see how large he is. I've painted nudes before and none of the men came close to the Tsar in size. My own six-inch dick seems embarrassingly small by comparison.

"River, I'm not going to hurt you," he says, walking slowly across the room to stand in front of me. He places his hands on my shoulders, then caress up and down my arms. "You're trembling."

"You're huge-"

"Maybe this is too soon...you're too tense. I keep forgetting that you're a virgin. We'll need to spend some time preparing you to handle my size." Nikolai smiles gently and uses his powers to remove my clothing. He takes my hand. "Come, moi beautiful lover, let's share a shower."

I go with him reluctantly. My stomach is doing flips...I think I might become physically ill. Everything seems surreal. The tile under my feet is cool. I glance into the mirror over the sinks. Is that frightened, naked man staring back really me?

"Do you see how beautiful you are?" he whispers huskily in my ear as his nails scrape over my nipples.

I tear my eyes away from my image. "I feel so strange."

He smiles at me then turns on the water in the shower. "It will pass, River."

The shower is a nice size, plenty of room for two men. The water revives me a little. Nikolai uses his hands to smooth shower gel over my body as he explores every inch of me. He kneels in front of me and takes my penis into his mouth. A moan escapes my lips as blood rushes to my dick, expanding it. "Oh God." It feels so good. I tense as his hands grab my buttocks and his fingers strokes up and down my crease. I feel a slight pressure against my anus-then it is withdrawn.

Nikolai sucks my penis harder. It's more stimulation than I can handle. My fingers lace through his hair and I am coming. When I come back to myself I realize that his thick finger is inside me. I still have my fingers woven in his hair as he slowly fucks me with his finger. It feels weird but not unpleasant. He touches something inside me that shoots pleasure from my toes up to the tip of my nose.

"Ooohh."

"Hmm, like that?" He grins up at me.

I nod, my voice failing me.

"River, I'm going to insert a small butt-plug into you. It will hurt a little at first." He holds up his hand and an object magically appears in it. The object is tapered at the top with its thickest part about two inches in circumference and it has a knobbed end. A slick coating of lubricant covers it.

I swallow as he withdraws his finger and replaces it with the plug. It hurt more than a little as it spreads open my anus. My muscles closed around the smaller part holding it inside. The burning vanishes as my body becomes accustom to the intruder.

"How does that feel?"

"Weird."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"It did...but not now."

"I'll replace it with a larger one in a few hours. Then I'll give you an enema and insert an even larger plug. By tomorrow you should be ready to perform you duties as my mate." Nikolai stands and pulls me into a hug. "Let's go to bed, moi little rabbit, I want to hold you in my arms."

I grab a towel to dry myself, but Nikolai takes it from me.

"Let me do that for you."

He dries me so tenderly. It's hard to imagine that he's the same man who did such awful things to my dads.

"Get into bed, moi love. I'll join you shortly."

I walk out of the bedroom and over to the bed. The plug rubs against something inside me, sending a jolt of delight through me. I pause and sigh, placing a hand just above my groin. God, that felt good. I pull the blankets down then go in search of my underwear and pajamas. Most of my belongings were packed up and sent to Russia yesterday. Our servants were supposed to have moved my clothes down to Nikolai's room this afternoon.

"River, what are you doing?"

I look up from the dresser drawer. "I'm looking for my pajamas-"

Nikolai's laughter startles me. "You are too cute, moi rabbit. In our bed there will be no need for pajamas."

"What about in the morning? I can't walk around nude-what would the servants say?"

"Your dressing gown is hanging next to mine in the bathroom. Now come to bed."

He tucks me under the covers then climbs in beside me, pulling me into his arms. He kisses me while playing with the plug in my ass, twisting it, until my penis is erect again and dripping precum. Ignoring his own need, Nikolai jerks me off, bringing me to another orgasm. I fall into a sated sleep with my head resting on his shoulder.

I wake some time later and roll onto my back. Gasping as the plug pushes further into me. It feels much larger than it did earlier.

Nikolai turns on his side and his arm drapes over my chest. "I switched the smaller plug with a larger one while you were sleeping." The voice of his new lover rumbled deeply. "Can you feel how much deeper it is inside of you?"

"Yes...it feels so good." I am surprised how much I enjoy the penetration. Maybe being fucked won't be that bad.

"You're an immortal, River. Immortals are sexual creatures. I'm surprised you've been able to resist the urges of your body this long-"

"I haven't been an immortal that long. It's only been a little over a month, and for three of those weeks, I was locked in a cell with my brothers. Besides I won't complete the change until I develop my womb."

His hand caresses my belly. "And you will give me lots of children."

"Yes. And you will honor our marriage contract by allowing me to return to my dads while I'm pregnant."

"River, I will honor our contract. I don't want what happened between Alexei and me to happen to us." He kisses my forehead. "Now go to sleep."

***

It feels weird to move around our apartment with the large plug in my butt. This morning Nikolai gave me an enema and replaced the three-inch plug with one that was five inches in circumference and eight inches deep. It hurt like a bitch at first, now it's a gentle throbbing. I'm actually starting to anticipate being fucked by him.

I smooth a hand over the soft velvet robe as I gaze out at the snow. The room is lit brightly with sunshine.

A servant wheels a cart into the dining room. Nikolai follows him into the room. "I had the chef make your favorite breakfast for us."

"How did you know?" I ask, looking at the plates with grits covered in honey and butter, eggs over easy, hickory smoked bacon, toast, and large cinnamon rolls. I'm so hungry, and not just for breakfast.

"King Walter told me. I never had grits before," Nikolai says, sitting down at the table.

I sit carefully in the chair next to his. The plug is pushed deeper inside me and I move on the chair until I'm comfortable. He smiles at my squirming.

"Coffee, moi love?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm going to miss them so much," I say, placing a cinnamon bun on my plate.

"We'll come back often so you can visit them."

"I'd like that."

We spend breakfast talking about Russia and St. Petersburg. I'm anxious to see my new home. I want to visit the village where my mother was born. I nibble on the last piece of bacon.

"I think you're ready for me," Nikolai says suddenly, setting his napkin down.

I feel a flutter of excitement in my belly. "I think you're right."

"Come. Let's return to our bed."

We get back to our room he takes the robe from me. Then proceeds to kiss the breath from my body. His hand grasps the knob of the plug, which he pulls out then pushes back in. He slowly works it in and out of my body. I'm moaning with pleasure as he nips and sucks on my nipple. I want him so bad.

"Moi love, I'm going to teach you so many things," he murmurs, removing the plug completely and lowering me down on the bed. He climbs between my thighs.

"Place your legs on my shoulders."

I chew on my lower lip as I comply. I watch him intently as he positions his large cockhead against my small opening. The pain is intense as he pushes inside. He's much bigger than the plug. I have tears streaming down my cheeks as he continues to push into me. "Oh God, stop, it hurts."

"Relax, little rabbit, it will pass once you adjust to my size."

He doesn't stop until he's fully seated in my ass. I'm breathing through my mouth as my fingers clutch the bedcovers. He waits for my breathing to slow and the pain to subside on my face, before pulling out then thrusting back in. It still burns, but the sensation of fullness couple with him rubbing against the pleasure spot in my ass has me pushing up to meet his thrusts.

Nikolai leans over me and licks the tears from my face. "You're so beautiful this way." His hand wraps around my erection and he jerks me off in time with his thrusts.

Nikolai comes before me and the sensation of his come shooting into my bowels is more then I can handle and I follow him over the precipice. He lays next to me and pulls me into his arms. "That was remarkable, River. We'll have to see that you're kept loose and ready for me for a while. Once you're used to being fucked by me, then we'll allow you to tighten up again."

"So I'm going to have to wear the butt-plug for a while?"

"I don't think it will be for that long. You're an immortal. I expect your body will be welcoming my cock inside it in no time."

From how horny I've felt since Nikolai first touched me, I have no doubt that he's right.

***

River's POV  
December 28

I sit on the bed and gazing fondly at my Dad Fox. I want to keep this memory a long time, because it will be months before I see him again.

"River, are you ready to go?" Dad Walter asks. He's escorting me downstairs where my husband is waiting to take me to the airport.

I lean down and kiss Dad Fox on the lips then stand. Dad Alex is waiting by the bedroom door. He hugs me when I walk up to him.

"River, take care of yourself. Call us if you need anything."

"Thanks, Dad. Are you going to come to the Czarina's wedding in May?" I ask, hoping he's changed his mind.

"Maybe. I'm not promising anything."

I smile. At least he didn't say no this time. "Bye." I kiss him quickly.

Dad Walter places his hand on my back and guides me out the door. I glance sadly one last time at Dad Alex as he walks over to the bed.

"It seems unreal that I'm married and leaving home," I say.

"You'll be fine, son." Dad Walter takes my hand as we walk to the elevator.

We step inside and ride it down to my new life.

***

End of chapter 4: The Thirteen Patriots

Coming soon chapter 5: Valentine's Day

The kids |       | Parents |       | Date of Birth |       | Age  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
River |       | Their adopted son |       | Oct 15, 1995 |       | 22  
Hope |       | M/Sk's daughter |       | May 1, 2000 |       | 17  
Faith |       | M/K's daughter |       | Jun 3, 2000 |       | 17  
Angélique |       | M's seraph daughter |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Kaylie |       | M/Sk's daughter |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Sergei |       | M/Sk's son |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Sasha/Hunter |       | M/K's son |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Summer |       | K/M's daughter |       | Oct 1, 2002 |       | 15  
Nicky |       | K/Slava's son |       | Oct 1, 2002 |       | 15  
Aleksandra |       | M/Sk's daughter |       | Dec 25, 2002 |       | 15  
Nadia |       | K/Sk's daughter |       | Oct 13, 2006 |       | 11  
Kira |       | K/Sk's daughter |       | Oct 13, 2006 |       | 11  
Gawain |       | M/K's son |       | Mar 15, 2007 |       | 10  
Morgan |       | K/M's daughter |       | Nov 21, 2010 |       | 7  
Regan |       | K/M's daughter |       | Nov 21, 2010 |       | 7  
Alina |       | K/M's daughter |       | Nov 21, 2010 |       | 7  
Arman |       | M/Sk's son |       | Aug 6, 2014 |       | 3  
  
  
Archived: June 2, 2002 


End file.
